De Agente a Guardaespaldas
by Sonny Rpattz
Summary: ARGUMENTO Su nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, era la mejor agente federal que tenía el UAT Unidad Antiterrorista ,hasta que una noche la unidad fue atacada,es reasignada a un multimillonario que la convertira en objeto de deseo,obsesion y posesion.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 DESICIONES Y ENCUENTROS **

Puedo decir que mi vida es un asco, si lo diré mi vida es un asco mi historia comienza así: mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero mis amigos me dicen Bella nací el 9 de Abril de 1990 en un pueblo llamado Forks, mis padres Charlie Swan y Renee Swan fallecidos.

Yo era la mejor agente federal que tenía el UAT (Unidad Antiterrorista) la mejor en artes marciales, la mejor francotiradora mejor dicho la mejor en todo, amaba mi vida, mi trabajo y a mi prometido ¡si iba a casarme! Con el hombre que mas amaba en el mundo.

Hasta que la noche del 25 de Diciembre del 2010 la UAT fue atacada por un grupo de terroristas que amenazaba con la tranquilidad de la ciudad de New York, la noche estaba serena y muy fría; de pronto hubo disparos de varios lados y todo se volvió un caos y confusión las balas y las granadas rompían el silencio de la ciudad. El equipo elite y las personas allí presentes respondía con todas las fuerzas que teníamos, sus armas no nos hundía en el miedo estábamos entrenados para esto para lo que fuera, de pronto las balas aumentaron y nuestro arsenal disminuía considerablemente hasta que escuche un gemido y esto acabo con mi mundo, olvide mencionarlo!

Mi prometido era el jefe del grupo elite del UAT su nombre James Gigadent y le dispararon con todo lo que tenia balas mata policías no dejan vivo a nada su chaleco fue travesado y se desangraba ante mis ojos…Dios yo solo estaba allí mirando tratando de ayudarlo pero que hacer? Ante una situación de esta?En la academia no te preparan para estas cosas…maldita sea su sangre escurría por mis manos…su cuerpo temblaba y entro en shock y allí en esa fría noche de ese 25 de Diciembre desangrándose me hizo jurarle que yo viviría por el y que el me amaría siempre desde el mas allá…te amo susurro y sin más su vida y la luz de sus ojos azules se desvaneció y mi vida murió con el, en ese instante me dispararon a mi también y me deje llevar por la oscuridad.

Pase varios días en el hospital en cuidados intensivos…como si eso me importara sin el en mi vida yo no era nada, nada.

Que si mi vida es un asco si lo es….la vida apesta! Desde ese suceso mi vida cambio…vestía siempre de negro, mis uñas lucían pintadas de negro así lucia mi corazón a partir de ahora, me volví muy callada y encerrada en mi mundo de amargura…porque James?Porque me dejaste sola decía ahogada en el alcohol…no volveré a enamorarme nunca, nunca

Al poco tiempo la UAT fue desintegrada después de lo que paso los senadores y altos mandos presionaron por cerrar la unidad así que todos fuimos reasignados a otras agencias…me asignaron al FBI, conocí gente mi nuevo escuadrón pero mi mente seguía en blanco sin el.

Nos encontrábamos en un operativo teníamos información de inteligencia que allí se encontraba un grupo de bandas criminales vendiendo armas de destrucción masiva por fin algo de acción…ajajaaj…si acción algo con que acabar mi vida.

En todos los operativos buscaba la muerte algo que me reuniera con mi James…creo que esta podría ser una buena ocasión…no?

Ingresamos al lugar lo mismo nos recibieron con disparos y granadas ya estábamos acostumbrados a eso, hubo varias capturas y armamento decomisado pero no encontramos armas nucleares ni nada por el estilo, trasladamos a los capturados a la sala de interrogaciones, cuando este sujeto Riley Beers comenzó a declarar sobre sus fechorías y sobre el atentado a la UAT y que dieron de baja a mucha gente, sus oficinas quedaron destruidas y donde murió el agente Gigadent ¡mi prometido! Por orden de un hombre llamado Draco su jefe. Todo se volvió rojo y no tuve control de mí, no escuchaba su argumento ni razones solo hablaba mi sed de venganza así que delante de mis compañeros y jefes saque mi arma y le dispare un hermoso tiro de gracia en su cabeza…la maldita escoria dejo de existir en este mundo y yo descanse un poco pero no del todo…OJO POR OJO! Esto es por ti James! Pensé.

Me juzgaron los senadores presionaban por que según ellos yo era un peligro para la seguridad nacional ajajaaj…que cómico no?Querían ponerme presa por mis acciones pero como tenía una muy buena hoja de vida intachable en las agencias en la que serví a pesar que después de la muerte de mi Jake me había vuelto dura mezquina, fría sanguinaria amargada y mataba sin piedad y directo a la cabeza a ninguna otra parte del cuerpo mi objetivo era la cabeza de los maleantes…decidieron que debía pagar por lo que hice haciendo un servicio comunitario…pueden creerlo?Servicio comunitario es en serio le replique a Bill Buchanan`s antiguo director de la UAT ahora director del FBI NO PUEDE SER le dije! Me dijo tienes dos opciones me iba de guardaespaldas o me metían a la cárcel cual de las dos escoges?Me pregunto muy serio. Con otra condición bella, no puedes usar armas…queeee? Le dije maldición Bill por qué? Es la condición me dijo el.

Así que acepte y escogí ser el guardaespaldas de un hombre multimillonario su nombre un tal Edward Cullen Masen Presidente de CULLENMASEN C.O. una multinacional que tiene oficinas en todo el mundo, así que fui asignada allí y tendría de ahora en adelante un montón de personas vigilándome.

Te presentaras esta tarde en su empresa y te pondrás a las órdenes de Deán su jefe de seguridad y le respondí…si claro! con voz pastosa…es enserio bella lo hago por ti no te quiero presa está claro? Si está bien gracias le respondí. Ahora ve y preséntate allí de todas maneras me estarán contando te tienen vigilada bella no intentes algo estúpido. Y Salí de allí rumbo a CULLENMASEN C.O.

Cuando llegue vi que se acercaban 5 autos muy lujosos 4 hammer y un lamborghini negro alas de murciélago…wowww que lujo pensé! De las hammer bajaron de a 4 personas todos hombres grandes vestidos de negro y con gafas oscuras…parecían gladiadores todos…pensé que voy hacer yo allí y con mi estatura…será un graaan problema suspire. Y del lamborghini bajo un dios griego de cabello color bronce, ojos color esmeralda, nariz recta, labios rosados que provocan ser mordidos y besados, mentón muy fino, piel pálida, hombros anchos su musculatura muy bien definida, delgado y vestido de negro con un traje de Armani le quedaba a la perfección.

Cuando nos miramos esos ojos verdes fríos y su expresión era de furia y me dijo…usted es la nueva adquisición? Sígame y no hable…su voz ronca y sexy resonó en mi interior. Y sentí que según su mirada, su expresión y la forma en cómo hablo es como si me odiara, es como si quisiera que yo no estuviera allí…y pensé que este…este es el peor dia de mi vida…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: CONOCIENDONOS**

Seguí al ejército que comandaba ese hermoso dios griego que me dejo sin habla, solo sentí una electricidad en toda mi piel, la forma en que me miraba, su voz, su cuerpo…pueden creerlo casi me muero de una descarga eléctrica!Maldito hombre sexy. Los seguí hasta su oficina primero entro él y luego los hombres de negro, pero ese misterioso hombre sexy cerró la puerta en mi cara, en mi cara! Que hago entro o espero a que me llamen para entrar? De pronto se escuchó una voz melodiosa muy hermosa parece un canto de sirenas tratando de embrujarte decir…agente Swan no tengo todo el día…esta sombra que me asignaron será un fastidio y sin más entre a su oficina…humillada con mis ojos pican de mis ganas de llorar…pero no le iba a dar el gusto a míster perfecto…nunca! La puerta se cerró y comenzó la presentación de todos aquellos hombres que allí se encontraban.

Después de las presentaciones el señor Cullen pidió que nos dejaran solos y el sequito de guardaespaldas salió por la puerta sin decir nada más, que de sola allí con él; con el alma en un vilo, con mi cuerpo ardiendo, no sé por qué apenas lo conocía, pero este hombre me hacía arder más de lo que lo hizo James mi James qué diablos andaba mal conmigo?Que me pasaba no podía sentirme así…yo amaba a James. Amo James…ohhhh! Rayos…

Agente Swan, no es así? Me pregunto…yo le respondí que efectivamente que así era, pero mi voz salió más ronca de lo normal…yo ardía en deseo por ese hombre. Yo soy el jefe aquí comenzó a decir y a relatar como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, trabaja para mi…me dijo! Si yo le digo que brinque, usted brinca…si yo le digo que hable, usted habla…si yo le digo que cante, usted canta y si yo le digo que salte de un edificio usted que hará? Me pregunto…yo le respondí que no sabía, error por parte mía, a la cual el señor Cullen contesto…si yo le digo que salte de un edificio, usted saltara porque resulta Agente Swan…que desde el día de hoy; desde que empezó a trabajar para mí, desde que piso mi edificio CULLENMASEN C.O. usted me pertenece!

Me quede en Shock! Si agente Swan usted me pertenece, su vida me pertenece, su cuerpo me pertenece, usted paso a ser mi adquisición; ósea que es mía y de nadie más, lo entendió…me pregunto…lo entendió!Volvió a preguntar…yo le respondí….yo…yo…lo entendí señor Cullen…bien, mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen Presidente de CULLENMASEN C.O. y usted se dirigirá hacia a mi como señor Cullen, entendido?Pregunto y yo le respondí, si señor Cullen, ahora puede retirarse que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Me disponía a Salir de allí muy confundida sentimientos que no sabía que existían aun cuando vivía James, que rayos me pasa con este tipo…pero antes de salir esa voz melodiosa me dijo quédese en la puerta, es mi guardaespaldas después de todo no; quédese allí por si la necesito.

Me quede allí hasta casi la hora del almuerzo, tenía hambre así que le pregunte a la secretaria del señor Cullen donde quedaba un sitio cerca para comer algo, me indico que la cafetería quedaba en el segundo piso, así que baje; wowwww que edificio más lindo se ve que tiene mucho dinero, estaba haciendo la fila para tomar mis alimentos, cuando un chico de ojos azules se me acerco y mucho me pregunto mi nombre y le respondí…hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero mis amigos me llaman Bella, es un gusto y tu nombre es? Le pregunte al chico…me contesto que su nombre es Mike Newton…trabajaba en el área de nómina…le dije que mucho gusto, tomo mi mano en señal de saludo. Cuando mi cuerpo reacciono y sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, sentí una mirada penetrante en mi nuca y todos mi sentidos se alertaron eso pasaba cuando el señor Cullen estaba cerca, sus ojos verdes penetrantes y fríos me envolvieron, gire para encontrarme con esa mirada verde fría e intensa, me miraba como si me odiara, me quede quieta. Esperando lo peor.

Solo fui consiente que nuestras miradas se enredaron y no se despagaba la una de la otra, cuando dijo: vaya agente Swan usted está aquí para cuidarme o para coquetear con todo el que se le atraviese….me quede fría ante ese cruel comentario…a mi oficina ahora agente Swan…ahora! Y sin más cruzo las puertas de la cafetería el silencio reinaba en ese lugar después de semejante grito…y yo Salí detrás del cómo alma que lleva el diablo o como si alguien o algo me estuviera persiguiendo.

Entre detrás de él y le conteste! Usted no tiene derecho en hablarme así! Ni a gritarme en frente de todas estas personas que trabajan para usted, no puede y no tiene derecho…le conteste mi rabia me hacía hervir la sangre en mis venas…pero el señor Cullen se giró y me acorralo contra una pared sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza…que no qué? Me pregunto, que no tengo derecho, usted es mía recuerda! Lo recuerda, es mía trabaja para mí y usted me pertenece lo entendió y sin más…sin que yo pudiera escapar de la cárcel de sus brazos, me estrujo más duro y me beso…me beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si se fuera acabar el mundo, como si nuestras vidas dependieran de algo muy delgado y fuéramos a desaparecer…me beso con hambre, desesperación, lujuria, deseo, obsesión, ira, posesión, su boca hurgaba la mía y su lengua sin pedir permiso domino la mía…no me quede atrás y le correspondí ese beso como debía con la misma carga de sentimientos que él estaba expresando en esos instantes.

Bebió de mí y yo de él, su aliento mentolado, su saliva como si fuera una dulce miel que se deslizaba en mi garganta, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo entero haciéndolo arder, quemarnos los dos…no se en que momento subió la falda que yo llevaba puesta hasta mis caderas…rompió mi ropa interior yo no reaccionaba quería gritarle que se detuviera pero mi cuerpo ardía y quería mas mucho más…escuchaba el cinturón y el cierre abrirse, saco su miembro…wow nunca había visto alguien tan grande eso no iba a caber en mí, era grande largo y grueso muy grueso, dios mi cuerpo ardía y él se quemaba conmigo…cuando dijo que no eres mía?y sin más me penetro de una estocada…grite por la embestida tan salvaje y brutal que me dio, pero con una velocidad sorprendente me coloco sus manos en mi boca para callar mis gemidos, para callar los del, mordió mi cuello de forma violenta…así mismo me embestía.

Su cuerpo salía y entraba del mío con una magnifica perfección y sincronización…me acercaba a mi primer orgasmo…ohhhh….ohhhh…gemía no podía más…el seguía en mi cuerpo entrando y saliendo…gruñendo y gimiendo…solo repetía eres mía…eres solo mía, tu cuerpo me pertenece, tu vida es mía…llegamos juntos al paraíso…a pesar de estar comprometida con James nunca hice el amor con el…y si era virgen! El señor Cullen fue mi primer hombre…es raro no! Estaba destinada a entregarme al hombre que realmente amaba, a mi James; pero ese nombre en estos momentos me resultaba desconocido y no recordaba nada…solo que estaba en los brazos del señor Cullen pegada a una pared fría, gimiendo perdiendo mi virginidad con él, con el hombre que simulaba odiarme no sé por qué motivo…pero que en este instante me amaba y me marcaba como suya.

Llegamos juntos al orgasmo y si mi primer orgasmo…cuando salió de mi muy maltratado cuerpo me miro con esos ojos verdes fríos y me dijo…eres virgen! Como si ser virgen fuera una maldición una enfermedad contagiosa…por qué no me lo dijo agente Swan…que pensó que no me iba dar cuanta?Dígalo!…yo solo podía callar y mirar para el suelo guardando mis lágrimas no le iba a dar ese gusto…se acomodó la ropa y me dijo: vístase esto ha sido un enorme error imperdonable y no volverá a ocurrir…váyase déjeme solo, yo no sabía que hacer estaba fría fuera de sí sin pensar y mi mente en blanco no podía moverme…que se creía porque me hace esto, tanto me odia?...que no escucho váyase déjeme solo que tengo que trabajar.

No lo mire como pude me organice mi muy dañada ropa y Salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, hacia el baño…tratando de calmarme pero estaba muy nerviosa, me lave la cara y Salí de ese edificio para mi apartamento; me encerré allí abrí una botella de vodka y bebí, llore hasta que perdí el conocimiento…dure en mi departamento 3 días…no celular, ni visitas y mi vida destruida por la persona que más amaba en este mundo…porque si después de lo ocurrido me había enamorado de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen…pero es un amor no correspondido el me odia y no se la razón por la que hizo lo que hizo…tal vez fue lujuria, rabia o deseo pero amor no era amor…de lo único era que tenía una cosa muy clara: y era que estaba enamorada perdidamente e incondicionalmente enamorada del señor Cullen y eso dolía como si mil cuchillos estuvieran desgarrando mi corazón en miles de pedazos….por eso digo mi vida apesta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: REACCIONES**

Estaba acostada en mi cama, en mi cuarto en oscuras había bebido mucho, hacía ya 4 días que no iba a trabajar; de un momento a otro sonó el teléfono, parecía que fuera el ruido más molesto del mundo mi dolor de cabeza aumentaba y las náuseas también…no vuelvo a tomar, pensé!

El teléfono seguía timbrando, hasta que llegue a él como pude y conteste con voz quedada y pastosa: hola! Cuando al otro lado de la línea me responde una voz dura y gruesa…pero con un demonio dónde estás? Y conteste Bill? Si soy yo, donde estás? Llame a Cullen y me dijo que llevas 4 días Bella 4 días sin aparecer por tu trabajo, que demonios te pasa? Sabes lo que significa bella por dios, tengo senadores altos mandos detrás de tu trasero un error bella un error y te vas a la cárcel eso quieres? Contéstame eso quieres? No…conteste, Cullen me llamo desesperado; que está pasando Bella? Pregunto. No pasa nada Bill solo no me sentía bien eso es todo, no pasa nada. Bien pues entonces moverás tu trasero e iras donde Cullen me tiene jodido llamando cada 2 minutos, te quiero allá Bella…en el término de la distancia…ya es yaaa! Se entendió…si Bill…hasta luego y colgué.

Maldición! Pensé y me mire en el espejo, y si estaba hecha un desastre. Me bañe y me vestí me coloque blusa color rosa pálido y una falda negra que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unas botas hasta la rodilla y mis gafas de sol para ocultar mi precario estado…Salí de mi departamento rumbo a mi infierno. Llegue al mega edificio y entre salude como de costumbre al personal de seguridad, llegue a la recepción salude y me dirigí a el ascensor…llegue al último piso donde se encontraba la oficina de mi jefe y le dije a su secretaria que estaba allí que si le podía avisar al señor Cullen que yo me encontraba afuera; ella me dijo que podía pasar, respire hondo y entre…él se encontraba allí con Deán y el resto del equipo de seguridad, y el señor Newton apenas me vieron entrar les dijo que nos dejaran solos…y así fue todos salieron por que el gran cesar dio una orden, pero apenas Newton paso por mi lado me saludo y beso mi mejilla.

Su voz melodiosa retumbo en toda la oficina, he dicho que salgan todos no es hora de hacer visita señor Newton, usted está aquí para trabajar para eso se le paga no! Señor Newton…salga ahora!

Mi cuerpo ardía y temblaba de anticipación, sentí su mirada sobre mí y me sentía nerviosa, muy nerviosa…demonios que me pasa!

Me quede de pie mientras esperaba una orden que nunca llego, el solo me observaba…y dijo…que es lo que pretende? Yo solo levante mi vista del suelo y lo mire…y pensé pero qué demonios está hablando pensé…y le conteste disculpe señor Cullen, no entiendo de que me habla…ohhhh! No sabe de qué hablo pues déjeme hacerle un recordéis de todo lo que paso:

Usted llega aquí a mi edificio, coqueteando con todo el hombre que le dé una oportunidad, como si yo necesitara a más gente, me enferma, me hace odiarla, me fastidia su presencia, no la quiero cerca, pero aun así me la tengo que aguantar…dígame una cosa agente Swan, como se puede amar una piedra en el zapato? Cuando ni siquiera puedes soportar su presencia? Pregunto el con esa mirada verde penetrante y esa voz tan fría que destilaba odio, rencor. Sentí que algo en mí se rompió, mis esperanzas de que de pronto el sintiera algo por mí, después de lo que paso, después de hacerme el amor; después de…deje de pensar solo me quería morir, allí en esa oficina fría y después se desato un silencio que cortaba el ambiente que estaba cargado de mucha tensión. Y yo le conteste: creí que después de…de que me responde?como si nada hubiera ocurrido…después de que? Vuelve y pregunta…mi boca no podía pronunciar ni una palabra…solo dije después de…de...nada señor Cullen!…que pensó? Que me iba a enamorar de usted solo porque me la Jodi como se jode a un animal? Que pensó agente Swan? Que le iba a proponer que fuera mi novia? Que le iba a decir que se casara conmigo, después de quitarle la virginidad? Eso pensó o solo quería atrapar a un multimillonario con ese cuento viejo de la virginidad?

Por Dios después de todo esto que he escuchado que podía pensar, me odia, solo me odia…que le hice? Yo lo mire con mis lágrimas en mis ojos, él se quedó mirándome y solo me respondió…retírese no me moleste más…haga lo que tenga que hacer. Ósea su trabajo…y Salí de allí con mi corazón hecho pedazos!

Y se desencadeno un auténtico infierno sus contestaciones secas y frías, sus sí y sus no, era lo único que hablaba y cuando me ordenaba algo me lo decía gritado, estaba cansada de su bipolaridad y de sus cambios de humor; me dan mucho dolor de cabeza y lo peor fue cuando hablaba delante de mí con sus amantes siempre delante de mi…que si sentía celos si, y muchos eso cada día me lastimaba, un día entre a su oficina su secretaria no se encontraba así que decidí entrar y de repente se escucharon voces melosas y gemidos, cuando entre sin avisar al abrir la puerta una rubia alta se encontraba en su regazo, casi desnuda, sin blusa y su falda por encima de su cintura. Todo quedo en silencio y los protagonistas de esa escena me miraron, el con cara de odio y de culpa a la vez, ella con cara de asombro.

Solo respondí que lo sentía y Salí corriendo de allí no podía pronunciar palabra y mi corazón ardía como si un toxico entrara en mi sistema y me envenenara…maneje uno de los autos de Cullen a máxima velocidad y llegue a mi departamento, los siguientes días trate de evitarlo. Cambiaba mis turnos con mis demás compañeros, un día nos íbamos a subir al mismo auto y yo le dije a Sam que mejor me iba con los otros chicos ya que Deán y Sam siempre viajaban con el señor Cullen, Deán me contesto que el señor Cullen había dado órdenes expresas de que de ahora en adelante viajara con él a donde quiera que el fuera y lo peor de todo era que debía hacerlo en el mismo auto…solo pensé: por que Dios me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

Me subí al auto y cuando mire dentro ohhhh! Sorpresa una extraña viajaba con nosotros, su nombre si Tania Denaly una hermosa Barbie rubia que precia una supermodelo, mi autoestima cayó en picada y no volví a levantar la mirada del suelo o si lo hacía solo miraba hacia la ventana, sentía su mirada en mí, ohhhh si lo hacía pero de que me servía?

Las risas y las conversaciones entre ellos dos dolía pero no hacía nada no me inmutaba solo quería morir, mi vida se me escapaba en aquel absurdo rol donde el amor es un juego en que puedes ganar o perder.

Los días y las semanas pasaban lentamente sus malos tratos iban en aumento y su furia se descargaba conmigo aún más cuando algún hombre se me acercaba, ese era mi karma y no entendía por qué? Vagando en mis pensamientos me disponía a Salir de esa oficina y al cerrar la puerta iba sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que choque con alguien, ese muro de contención con el que me golpee, me tiro al suelo y en la maniobra de esa persona para ayudarme a levantar se enreda y conmigo quedamos tendidos en el suelo; como si estuviéramos teniendo una maratónica sesión de sexo, levante mi cara y vi a un hombre alto, moreno y de muy buen formado cuerpo, sus ojos negros y encantadora sonrisa…lo siento me dice, y yo le respondo tranquilo no pasa nada; por cierto mi nombre es Jacob Black y me beso en la mejilla y tu nombre es? Ohhhh lo siento mi nombre es Isabella pero mis amigos me dicen Bella Swan.

Mucho gusto Bella, el placer es todo mío! Lo mismo digo señor Black, deberíamos de levantarnos no crees? El suelo no es muy cómodo, cuando nos disponíamos a levantarnos escuche una voz que dijo: pero qué demonios esta pasando aquí? Los dos giramos hacia la puerta de la oficina y allí en toda su gloria estaba el señor Cullen con cara de matarnos a los dos…que significa esto? Volvió a preguntar.

Es que piensan follar en frente de mi oficina? No seas grosero con la dama Cullen, no hicimos nada….solo nos chocamos señor Cullen y caímos al suelo! Si claro y yo me chupo el dedo, me creen idiota o qué? Que quieres Black? Quiero hablar contigo Cullen y tú tienes una cita conmigo? No recuerdo haberte invitado, vete no eres bienvenido aquí. Fuera Black ahora! Dijo….yaaaaaa y usted agente Swan a mi oficina ahora.

Se disponía a irse y me dijo a dios preciosa nos veremos a menudo, me beso la mejilla y ardió Troya…dije a mi oficina Swan…yaaaaa!

Cerro la puerta de un punta pie y me dijo, que puta mierda hacia?, se comporta como una perra en celo, que le pasa? No podía hablar, solo escucharlo…quiere un hombre, lo quiere? Yo solo sentí que me empujaron contra el escritorio, una mano en mi cabeza mientras que con la otra rompía mi ropa interior…me gritaba eres mía, solo mía y no voy a permitir que nadie, nadie te toque, solo yo; solo yo puedo tocarte y hacerte mía…solo yo maldita sea, bajo su cierre y me penetro duro y fuerte, salía y entraba de mi cuerpo, yo gemía y el también. Mi frente se perlaba de sudor el me susurraba al oído, no lo entiendes eres mía, me perteneces, dímelo! Dilo, di que eres mía mientras te tengo contra este escritorio y en mi oficina y estoy dentro de ti…dilo! Eres mía, tu cuerpo, tu vida…dilo Bella!

Ohhhh! Edward, dilo, dilo dímelo!

El gemía y yo gemía…me iba a morir de placer…su miembro grande y grueso entraba y salía de mi mis jugos se mezclaban con los del…dilo Bella…dilo dímelo…hasta que me dijo…acaso no lo entiendes! Lo intente que Dios me perdone pero lo intente, le respondí entre mis jadeos y suspiros que….in...Ten…tooooo….ohhhh!

Alejarme de ti, insultarte para no sentir lo que siento por ti, pero ohhhh! Ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente para estar alejado de ti…me obsesione contigo Bella y ya no puedo alejarme de ti…al escuchar sus palabras mi mente…dilo Bella me decía mientras devoraba mi boca en un beso hambriento y posesivo…dímelo? volvió a preguntar….el entraba y salía de mi de una manera salvaje como si quisiera marcarme a fuego, marcar mi cuerpo con el suyo, para que los demás se dieran cuenta de que yo le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, su mano bajo a mi clítoris aquel punto lleno de terminaciones nerviosas, masajeo y explote gemí como nunca en mi vida había gemido, mi sudor corría a mares por mi cuerpo, mientras él seguía penetrándome como si no hubiera mañana…nos acercábamos la culminación mi segundo orgasmo y grite:

Soy tuya, solo tuya y de nadie más…te amo Edward…te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma….el gruñía y gemía…llego a su potente orgasmo y su semilla se derramo en mí, lo sentí derramarse y llenarme era cálida y corría por mis muslos, pero se tensó al escuchar las palabras que deje que salieran de mi con tanto sentimiento…salió de mí y su respiración era muy agitada trataba de controlarla pero se le dificultaba todavía.

Yo seguía esperando alguna reacción de su parte que nunca llego, solo le dije lo siento y me disponía a irme después de arreglar mi ropa, al llegar a la puerta un brazo fuerte me detuvo y me dijo:

Te deseo Bella, no me puedo alejar de ti, no me puedo controlar, soy egoísta por naturaleza, tomo lo que quiero es mío y lo marco, soy celoso, inseguro, posesivo con mis cosas y no comparto con nadie…pero no puedo detener lo que siento por ti…se mía…solo mía.

Edward soy tuya desde el primer día en que te vi…no sé qué me haces, pero tampoco me puedo alejar de ti…pero eres mi jefe y….shhhh….no digas nada Bella….solo se mía, se mía y de nadie más, solo mía…ya veremos que nos depara el futuro pero se mía! Te necesito tanto, mucho Bella.

Quiero que seas mi amante…solo mía que dices? mía…está bien pero con una condición Edward, dime lo que sea que quieras dímelo, nadie debe enterarse llevémoslo con calma delante de la gente seremos jefe y guardaespaldas sí! Lo que quieras Swan pero se mía…mía y de nadie más…

Me pertenecerás para toda tu vida Isabella Swan…toda tu vida y me volvió a besar, con furia, con hambre, con desesperación, con posesión, con obsesión que algo dentro de mí me decía en que te metiste Bella…en qué demonios te metiste…..pero si lo amo hasta más allá de la muerte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: INTENCIONES**

Amante…queeee? Pensé, creí que, que sería otra cosa, mi corazón se murió poco a poco; pero mi cuerpo y mi mente a todo lo que decía Edward decía que si y acepte tener una relación secreta con mi jefe…pueden creerlo? Pero lo amo, estoy enamorada de él y hare lo que esté a mi alcance para que él me ame igual o mucho más.

Otra cosa cariño serás mi asistente y estarás las 24 horas conmigo, pero, pero soy tu guardaespaldas, no sé nada sobre esto. Será fácil pequeña delante de mis trabajadores serás mi asistente, para mis guardaespaldas una compañera más y para mí la mujer que me enciende hasta los límites más insospechados y de la cual me pienso saciar en mi cama…susurro en mi oído…mi mujer!

Ahora ve y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo agente Swan…cuando me llamaba así volvía a ser el hombre hermoso, cínico y arrogante…otra cosa Swan! Sí señor, le conteste…no te quiero cerca de ningún hombre, eso incluye a Black y a Newton, mejor dicho cualquier hombre que no sea yo…o lo lamentaras y me conocerás como soy, entendido? Pregunto, quedo muy claro señor! y Salí de la oficina él tenía una sonrisa sexy, muy sexy diría yo mucho para mi gusto.

Al llegar al ascensor para dirigirme a donde estaba Dean y los demás chicos, pasó cerca de mí un hombre, alto, cabello negro y ojos azules, muy guapo…es que acaso en este edificio solo trabaja gente con muy buenos genes? Pensé, me miro como si fuera algo comestible y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entre rápido allí, no me gusto esa mirada que él me dio…idiota!

Llegue al salón donde estaban los chicos y me senté con ellos, mientras ellos me explicaban todas las funciones que ellos desempeñaban y que itinerario tenían con el señor Cullen, estábamos hablando cuando sonó el teléfono y contesto Paul y dijo: si señor ella ya va para allá. Bella el señor Cullen te espera en su oficina que subas exactamente en dos minutos, me dijo y yo le pregunte y ahora que hice?

Es mejor que subas, se escuchaba un poco de molesto, y respondió Quil, mas ese hombre mantiene con el diablo a dentro o cena sopa de escorpión todos los días es un hombre insufrible, pero me paga bien asi que unas por otras, rodé mis ojos y me levante de mi asiento y Salí del gran salón.

Subí de nuevo al ascensor, llegue donde se encontraba su secretaria y me anuncio, en seguida me hizo pasar; cuando abrí la puerta de su despacho me ofreció una mirada fría y fulminante. Pensé Dios mío ahora que hice?

Me querías ver? Le pregunte, con un poco de terror al ver su forma de mirarme, ni siquiera me respondió, vamos a salir y tu vendaras conmigo y sin más tomo su saco Armani y me tomo de mi brazo muy fuerte y me empujó hacia la salida, pensé mañana tendré un hermoso hematoma en mi brazo, de un movimiento brusco entre en el ascensor y bajamos en un silencio que se podía escuchar el volar de una mosca.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso los muchachos ya estaban listos con sus trajes y sus súper autos, Edward se iba a subir en la limosina, pensé pero qué demonios cuando cambio el automóvil rodé mis ojos, ricos! Exclame, aun podía sentir sus manos en mi piel que mandola, me iba a ir con los muchachos cuando esa voz aterciopelada dijo: no, tú! Te vas conmigo y sin más me empujó hacia la limosina y caí en ese asiento, el olor a cuero y a limpio me inundo mis fosas nasales, mire hacia la puerta por donde entro Edward, no me miro y me dijo que parte no entendiste? Me quede mirándolo y le dije, disculpa! Y sin esperar el siguiente movimiento me tomo de mi pelo con su mano y me acerco a su rostro, podía sentir su aliento mentolado en mí, me dijo eres mía! y con su mano libre introdujo un dedo en mi boca y comenzó a imitar los movimientos del coito como si estuviera follando mi boca con su dedo, entraba y salía de mi boca, mi cuerpo ardía y entre mis piernas solo había humedad, no tenía ropa interior después de la sesión que tuvimos en su oficina. Eres mía maldición te lo advertí, no quiero a nadie cerca de ti, a nadie que no lo entiendes? Yo solo pensaba en su dedo en mi boca y en la danza que estaba realizando ese acto profano en mi boca, no lo vi venir, me sentó en su regazo y el dedo que había estado en mi boca se dirigía a mi zona más íntima, ese sitio lleno de nervios que estaba a punto de explotar.

Separo mis labios e hizo un masaje con sus dedos largos y magistrales, susurro en mi oído: estas muy mojada Bella y solo yo estoy aquí nadie más y me penetro con sus dedos y volvió a susurrar eres tan estrecha, yo gemía y gemía…cielos pensé estamos en su limosina y los chicos con nosotros…yo no paraba de gemir…ohhhh….ohhhh. Edward me voy a…me voy a correr! Ohhhh…shhhh…ahhhhh! Llegue a mi orgasmo la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo nunca había hecho esto alguien podía vernos o cielos, lo observe sacar los dedos y llevárselos a su boca, estaba idiotizada con semejante visión y de pronto el sonido de un cierre bajarse o por el amor de Dios…Edward! Le dije asustada nos van a ver…no por favor aquí no!

De pronto su mano izquierda la coloco en mi frente mojada por mi sudor y con la otra mano busco su miembro que estaba ya muy erecto y sin más me embistió duro, violento, con una posesividad que me dejaba muy en claro quién era mi dueño y a quien estaba marcando con su cuerpo el mío a fuego y a sangre. Su mano derecha volvió se posó sobre mi como un carcelero que no quería dejarme ir, sus embestidas eran duras salvajes, yo gritaba el hacía lo mismo nuestros cuerpos con ropa sudados por lo salvaje que estaba siendo conmigo dejándome muy claro quién era mi dueño…susurraba en mi oído eres mía solo mía, Alec me dijo lo hermosa que eres…seguía embistiéndome mientras me decía lo que ese tal Alec le había dicho que lo hizo enfurecer conmigo…yo gemía, ohhhh….ahhhhh…Dios….ahhhhh….ohhhh y el me seguía en aquel desenfreno de locura al que me sometía…tu cuerpo le llamo la atención…gruñía Edward se le dificultaba mucho respirar…me dijo que quería salir contigo y yo Bella y yo le dije que no! No me oíste! Me entiendes! Nadie toca lo que es mío nadie…eres mía yo solo escuchaba y solo respondí me corro, Edward y lo sentí tensarse su orgasmo se avecinaba y podía sentir en mi vagina cuando succionaba su miembro que estaba lleno de mis jugos y los de él mezclándose, uniéndose en un viaje sin retorno y explote vi miles de luces estallar a mi alrededor y deje escapar un grito ronco de lujuria.

Mientras tanto Edward seguía dentro de mi empujando, gruñendo y gimiendo, estaba a punto de culminar lo sentí y cuando lo hizo descubrió mi cuello y me mordió…me mordió y grite junto con el!

Su orgasmo potente se descargó en mí, sentí mi muslos una gran humedad que baja su semen en mi me había marcado…siiii! Era suya.

Se acomodó su ropa y salió del auto como si nada, pero antes me dijo: mañana iras con mi médico de confianza para que te receten unos anticonceptivos no quiero sorpresas está claro? Yo me encontraba impactada en ese situó luego de lo que paso me dice esto…pero qué demonios le pasa, por eso se desquita conmigo, solo porque el hombre le hablo de mí! Yo no le di pie a nada…rayos! Cuando Salí del auto junto con los demás chicos a nuestro encuentro venia una gran sorpresa y un gran golpe que no me esperaba. Tania saludaba a Edward de forma muy cariñosa y su actitud con ella, me desarmo más…me hace el amor y luego se va con esa zorra? Mi autoestima cayó de nuevo y me sentí como una pequeña mosca que no sabe cuál es su lugar en el mundo, porque se porta asi? Me preguntaba mientras ellos dos cenaban en un lujoso restaurante de la cuidad de New York…me perdí en mis pensamientos…por qué? Si yo lo amo, pero aquí la respuesta era y el a mí me ama? No claro que no solo era lujuria, deseo y no sé qué otro sentimiento surgía en el, que me hace sentir la mujer más deseada del mundo y después me deja caer al vacío con sus desplantes y sus maltratos.

Maldito hombre dios griego bipolar, seguía pensando yo con mi mirada pegada al suelo. Acaso sentía celos? No lo creo, O era simplemente su ego masculino que se había lastimado, o su machismo de hombre de las cavernas, no sabía que pensar…solo sé que Edward Anthony Cullen Masen era mi condena y mi salvación.

Sentí que alguien tomo mi mano en aquel restaurante y me gira a ver quién era, cuando apareció Tayler un antiguo compañero de la UAT, me saludo y estuvimos hablando un rato, hasta que sentí una mirada penetrante en mí nunca me imaginé que era el con su cara de matar a todo el mundo lo dijo todo. Me despedí y Salí con los chicos de aquel restaurante…él nos informó a todos pero mirándome a mi directamente diciendo que iba a pasar la noche en el departamento de Tania Denaly.

Mi mundo se acabó de aun mas romper y lo mire y le dije con mi mirada, que demonios está pasando aquí? Y solo respondieron si señor Cullen como ordene…pero yo no podía pronunciar ni una palabra. Quién diablos se cree que me hace esto…quién demonios! Y sin más se fue con ella dejándonos solos, los chicos se disponían a irse estaban esperando por mi…oí la voz de Sam y Dean llamarme y decirme Bella te estamos esperando para partir…yo les dije tranquilo chicos me gustaría caminar un rato, sabes que no le hará gracia saber que no llegaste con nosotros Bella y que te quedaste sola, no le gusta sabes a veces el señor Cullen te mira como si te fuera a comer…esa impresión nos da y todos rieron menos yo, yo sabía que era lo que sucedía entre Edward y yo una relación rara y algo enfermiza surgió y no nos dimos cuenta del cuándo, del como paso todo esto…pensé!

Les dije chicos el señor Cullen ni se dará cuenta de eso ahora, no ven que se está follando a la Barbie esa! No se preocupen no sabe que yo existo tranquilos y me despedí de ellos y Salí caminado por toda la avenida.

Empezó a llover como si el cielo supiera que tenía el corazón roto y me deje mojar por aquella lluvia, que se podría decir que se llevaba todas mis penas, camine sin rumbo alguno eran más o menos las 11 de la noche y mi celular comenzó a timbrar y timbrar rompiendo el silencio de la gran ciudad, no conteste no quise sentir más dolor y humillaciones, me dirigí a un hotel y llame a Bill pero me arrepentí y decidí dirigirme a mi departamento.

Llegue apague mi celular y me disponía a dormir, pero mi sueño nunca llego di muchas vueltas en la cama hasta que por el cansancio y por todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy caí en los brazos de Morfeo y dormí sin darme cuenta que a lo lejos se escuchaba mi celular timbrar y timbrar.

A la mañana siguiente Sam me llamo y me dijo que en vez de dirigirme hacia CULLENMASEN C.O. que me fuera para el departamento del señor Cullen que esas fueron las ordenes que él le dio…y asi fue me dirigí al departamento…me anuncie con el personal del servicio y entre, era hermosa mucho lujo y el gusto muy extravagante ni con mi sueldo podría tener todo lo que él tiene aquí…escuche una voz que me dijo agente Swan el señor Cullen la espera en su despacho.

Golpee la puerta tres veces y al interior una voz que me decía adelante! Y entre en la habitación, en seguida nuestras miradas se conectaron y no lo pudimos evitar, en la habitación solo había silencio y baje mi mirada, yo sentía su mirada clavada en mí y el silencio seguía en pie como un recordatorio de lo ocurrido, nadie hablo nadie dijo nada…asi que lo rompí…buenos días señor Cullen se le ofrece algo?

Por qué putas no contestaba el celular y por qué demonios no fue a dormir con los demás agente Swan? Disparo sin remordimiento yo lo mire con la furia que ya me hacía hervir la sangre…asi que le conteste, eso a usted no le importa señor Cullen, grave error, se levantó de su silla y me dijo: pequeña no me hables en ese tono, me contesto.

Y yo le dije con una sonrisa sarcástica, asi! Y se acercó más a mi tratando de tocarme de manejar mi cuerpo como solo él lo hacía, asi que le dije con un fuerte grito: no vuelvas a tocarme nuca jamás en su miserable vida! El solo abrió los ojos con espanto y asombro, Bella yo lo siento, no debí….lo corte y le dije, sabes qué? A mí no me volverás a tocar después que pasaste la noche con tu nueva amiguita Edward! No a mí, a mí me respetas y sabes que vete al diablo tú, tus lujos, tu dinero y sabes otra cosa RENUNCIO dije!

Y como alma que lleva el diablo Salí corriendo de esa casa y con el pisándome los talones para retenerme a su lado, al tratar de abrir la puerta principal sentí que alguien me empujo y caímos al suelo, trate de zafarme del pataleando y golpeando todo lo que se me ponía en frente, me logre zafar pero al hacerlo alguien me tomo por mi pie y me jalo y volví a quedar debajo de su cuerpo, su aliento mentolado golpeaba mi cara y me decía lo siento cariño, lo siento…no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo pero no me dejes, no me dejes no ahora! Y le conteste: puede llamar a Tania Denaly para que le consuele y con su mirada color jade pérdida me dejo escapar me levante y le dije puede follársela las veces que quiera señor Cullen pera a mí me deja en paz.

Iba abrir la puerta y el me detuvo y me dijo no te voy a dejar ir, eres mía que no lo ves…si claro! Le conteste soy suya y se va con otra y se la coge en su apartamento, que maravilla no señor Cullen!

Me dijo no es asi y no pasó nada nada, no me acosté con ella la lleve a su casa y allí murió todo, aja! Respondí me puedo ir…no! Hasta que aclaremos esto, me dijo…yo le respondí no hay nada que aclarar, se fue con su dama déjeme en paz, no puedo me contesto, te necesito a ti solo a ti. Tu eres como mi marca personal de heroína, esa obsesión que se te mete en los huesos y es difícil olvidar, eres como una adicción para mí, lo que viste no es más que el miedo a perderte…te deseo y mucho y creo que hasta ahora estás viendo lo peor de mi al estar conmigo te expones a esto a mis arranque de bipolaridad, que cada vez que te hago mía no puedo saciarme de ti y no te voy a dejar ir de mi lado Bella, hare cualquier cosa para retenerte a mi lado. Cualquier cosa!

Se jugar sucio Bella y soy el mejor asi que no podrás huir de mí, a donde quieras que vayas o donde te escondas te encontrare, asi sea debajo de las piedras….entonces déjeme ir no me haga más daño…no puedo volvió a repetir!

Entonces me jugué el todo por el todo y le dije, yo lo AMO! Dígamelo, dígame que me ama dígalo!

Dilo por favor pensaba en mi mente y solo el silencio recorrió el living de la casa…dígame que me ama!

Y nada, no dijo nada, me respondió: solo sé que te deseo y con eso te debe bastar y sin más salió dejándome sola y rota con un amor no correspondido, con mis sueños y esperanzas rotas y un corazón anhelante y sangrante en busca de esa palabra que le dolía pronunciar.

Tenía dos opciones irme y que me encarcelaran, o quedarme, luchar y morir en el intento de obtener su amor.

Que hare…me preguntaba allí parada…que hare?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: SENSACIONES Y DERROTAS**

Que hare…me preguntaba allí parada…que hare?

En frente de la gran puerta del gran departamento…que hare, me voy o me quedo y lucho…y si salgo lastimada en el intento…demonios Dios que hare…me la voy a jugar el todo por el todo. Me di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia su despecho no golpee al entrar, ni siquiera pedí permiso solo entre, como si fuera mi casa.

Eso es todo le dije…eso es todo! Repetí, y él seguía en su computador como si su vida dependiera de ello sin mirarme, como si yo no existiera.

Eso es nada más! Y entonces me jugué el todo por el todo y comencé avanzar y cada paso que daba y me acercaba a él me iba quitando una pieza de mi ropa.

Mi suéter cayó al suelo, al lujoso mármol que adornaba el departamento, cayó al suelo y yo le repetía es todo! Y seguía avanzando hacia él, mi brasier cayó al suelo también y seguí avanzando y le preguntaba: de verdad es todo! Y seguí con mi falda que cayó al suelo dejándome completamente desnuda ya que no tenía panties, él los había destrozado horas atrás, es todo!

Y quede a unos centímetros de él, Edward, sentado en su gran silla como si fuera un dios pagano que fue bajado a la tierra para castigar a todos los mortales con su inhumana belleza y su crueldad, cinismo, frialdad, soberbia, posesividad, obsesivo por tener el control de todo y su imponente seguridad que su belleza varonil emitía, me dio una sonrisa muy sexy de medio lado como disfrutando el momento de humillación, el momento el cual yo le dejaba abierto mi corazón y le ratificaba que lo AMABA y que era suya!

Se paró de su silla con la mano izquierda sujeto fuertemente mi cabello y con la mano derecha sujeto mi mejilla y la apretó fuerte y me dijo: TU, E R E S…M I A!

Y sin más salió de la habitación, dejándome desnuda, expuesta, hambrienta, deseosa, amándolo y odiándolo a la vez…

Recogí toda mi ropa y Salí de aquel departamento, como alma que lleva el diablo, iba en mi auto con la tristeza enmarcada en mi rostro, asi que encendí la radio…el cielo me odia pensé! Cuando sonó la canción de Deff Leppard, cuando el amor y el odio chocan…cielos pensé y me dedique a escuchar la letra de la canción….

**Podrías cambiarte el corazón,**

**Si tan solo cambiaras de parecer**

**En vez de golpear el teléfono,**

**Por la centésima vez**

**Tengo tu número en la pared, pero no voy a hacer esa llamada.**

**Cuando divididos estamos parados, unidos nos caemos.**

**Tengo el tiempo, tengo la oportunidad y lo voy a hacer.**

**Tengo mis manos en tu corazón voy a tomarlo**

**Todo lo que sé es que no puedo luchar contra esta llama**

**¿Podrías cambiarte el corazón?,**

**Si tan solo cambiaras de parecer**

**Porque estoy loca por ti, una y otra vez.**

**Sin ti**

**Una noche solo es como un año sin ti**

**¿Tienes un corazón de piedra?**

**Sin ti**

**No puedo parar el daño en el interior**

**Cuando el amor y el odio chocan**

**No quiero pelear nunca más,**

**No sé por qué estamos peleando**

**Cuando nos tratamos el uno al otro, como un acto de guerra**

**Podría decir un millón de mentiras y vendría sin sorprender**

**Cuando la verdad es como un extraño, te golpea justo entre los ojos**

**Hay un momento y un lugar y una razón**

**Y yo sé que tengo un amor en el cual creer**

**Todo lo que sé es que tengo que ganar esta vez**

**Sin ti**

**Una noche solo es como un año sin ti,**

**¿Tienes un corazón de piedra?**

**Sin ti**

**No puedo parar el daño en el interior**

**Cuando el amor y el odio chocan**

**No puedo parar el daño en el interior**

**Cuando el amor y el dolor chocan**

Conducía por las calles silenciosas de New York, tratando de despejar mi mente, mi cuerpo y de darle un poco de respiro a este corazón, elegí quedarme y perdí. Maldito hombre sexy y súper bipolar de lo mil demonios, pero lo amo…que más se puede hacer…por que no acepta lo que siente y se entrega? Por qué? O simplemente no conoce el amor y no sabe amar? O tal vez…tal vez…deja de mentirte Bella, el no siente nada. Solo sabe hacer sufrí el nunca da, el solo quiere recibir…la vida es una mierda y bien injusta.

Asi que mañana tendrá mi renuncia en su despacho temprano, no voy a volver a colocar mi corazón en bandeja de plata para que me lastimen…por Dios si ya no pienso en ti James!

Que maldita soy! Tanto amor que me diste y mírame sufriendo por un bipolar hombre de las cavernas…ahhhhh!

Seguí conduciendo hasta que llegue a mi casa, cerré la puerta y lo único que hice al llegar fue llorar y llorar, por el amor querido y que nunca fue, duele si como duele cuando amas y no eres correspondido. Pero asi es la vida, a veces negra y a veces color rosa y a mí ya me ha tocado perder dos veces…por qué? Será algún karma que estoy pagando me pregunto…suspire con cansancio, me desnude y me di una ducha bien fría para calmarme y poder dormir algo…mi celular timbraba y timbraba, Salí del baño busque en mi closet me puse lo primero que encontré, me acosté en la cama dejándome llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente llame a Bill y le comente que quería renunciar, que? Estas loca, Bella que te sucede estas bien? Que pasa?….sabes lo que te ocurriría si lo haces…por todos los cielos en mierda estás pensando…ahhhhh….dímelo, me dijo!

Lo se Bill le conteste pero no creo, esto no es mi estilo, esto no me gusta, mentí…sabes Bella eres una pésima mentirosa y no sabes mentir, asi que mueve tu culo y ve a trabajar…recuerda! Mataste un hombre en las instalaciones de la UAT, por una estúpida venganza, Bella esa no era la forma y lo sabes y ahora te aguantas…entendido?

Si Bill gracias por recordármelo cada 5 segundos…le dije en tono muy sarcástico…me contesto…ajajaja, de nada tu sabes para eso estoy no!

A dios Bill…oye Bella antes de que cuelgues, déjame decirte algo, no intestes escapar recuerda que te tienen muy bien vigilada…adiós y colgué! Maldita sea mi suerte y ahora qué hago?

Llame a Dean para preguntar por el señor Cullen y me dijo que estaba en su departamento asi que de nuevo allí en ese lugar que tantos recuerdos malos me traía…llegue y me anuncie y el ama de llaves maría me miro con cara de preocupación, tan mal aspecto tenia? Me dijo que estaba en su despacho, asi que allí me dirigí…respire hondo y profundo antes de tocar su puerta, toque tres veces y una voz melodiosa dijo: adelante!

Y entre con cuidado y le dije Buenos días señor Cullen! No contesto nada siguió en su computador como si nada, como si yo no fuera nada. Vengo a entregarle esto. Le deje el sobre encima de su escritorio y sin decir ni una sola palabra Salí de allí.

Dejando mis sueños rotos y esperanzas hecha trizas…llegue donde estaban los muchachos reunidos en el edificio CULLENMASEN C.O. me despedí de ellos nadie dijo nada pero se notaba que había preguntas entre ellos del por qué me iba asi sin dar ninguna explicación debido a mi situación y al salir del edificio y mirar por última vez el amor de mi existencia dejarlo ir…quería estar sola asi que me dedique a caminar y caminar sin rumbo, al llegar a mi departamento conoce a empacar toda mi ropa iba a huir, de mi vida, de mi destino y del amor de mi existencia. Huir siiii! Que más podía hacer? Era un viaje sin retorno, deje mi auto en el estacionamiento y alquile uno nuevo y partí dejando atrás lo poco que quedaba de Isabella Swan…la radio encendida me dio la estocada final…sonó el disco Whitney Houston siempre te amare!

**Si tuviera que quedarme,**

**Solamente sería una molestia.**

**Por lo tanto, me iré,**

**Pero sé que**

**Pensaré en ti a cada paso del camino.**

**Y yo**

**Siempre te amaré,**

**Siempre te amaré.**

**Tú, mi querido tú.**

**Recuerdos buenos y malos,**

**Eso es todo lo que me llevo.**

**Por lo tanto, adiós.**

**Por favor, no llores,**

**Ambos sabemos que yo no soy lo que tú**

**Tú necesitas.**

**Y yo**

**Siempre te amaré,**

**Siempre te amaré.**

**Espero que la vida te trate bien.**

**Y espero que tengas todo lo que soñaste.**

**Y te deseo alegría y felicidad.**

**Pero por encima de todo esto,**

**Te estoy deseando amor.**

**Y yo siempre te amaré,**

**Siempre te amaré,**

**A ti, querido, te amo.**

**Siempre, siempre te amaré.**

Y seguí mi rumbo sin mirar atrás…ADIOS EDWARD le dije….te amo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: PVE**

Ahhhhh! Ohhhhh! Sigue asi Edward cógeme duro acaba con mi puto coño…ohhhhh…ahhhhh….siiiiiiii….más fuerte, más fuerte….gritaba Heidi Stone en mi oficina, me la estaba follando; bésame Edward siiii…ohhhhh!

Le cogí fuerte la mandíbula y le dije! Te equivocas preciosa yo no beso, solo me cogo a las mujeres no es nada serio, no compromiso recuerdas! No exijas algo que sabes que nunca te voy a dar, ahora dame una buena mamada a mi polla quieres! Preciosa…

-Heidi me la estaba mamando cuando sonó el teléfono de la oficina, era Dean…le conteste que quieres Dean?

-Señor Cullen recuerde que hoy llega el nuevo guardaespaldas su apellido es Swan…lo recuerda señor?

Estaba a punto de tener mi orgasmo en la puta y fascinante boca de Heidi y le respondí a Dean, si loseeeeee encárgate de ello y colgué. Al instante explote en su boca….ahhhhh! Gracias preciosa ahora puedes irte tengo que trabajar.

A la mañana siguiente, iba rumbo hacia la casa de mis padres adoptivos…si soy adoptado, mis verdaderos padres son Edward y Elizabeth Masen…si mis fabulosos padres: mi padre un jugador empedernido, además de alcohólico y mi madre una prostituta en potencia…cuando nací arruine sus planes asi que me abandonaron en un orfanato…los odie por eso y a mi madre biológica el odio hacia las mujeres y a las vaginas también, solo me las follo porque es una necesidad que tiene mi cuerpo, si adicto al sexo, algunas de ellas me apodan "la bestia"…pero yo solo follo asi que no le veo problema!

Llegue a casa y me recibió la luz de mis ojo mi madre Esme Cullen que con su cariño y dulzura ha ido poco a poco cambiándome la amo, mi padre Carlisle el pilar y el patriarca de la familia…con su sabiduría nos guía y cuida de su familia, mi hermano mayor Emmett Cullen, es grande una masa de músculos, pero es un niño en un cuerpo de hombre, está casado con su adorada Rosalíe Hale su rubia adorada, mi hermana pequeña Alice Cullen adicta a la moda, alegre y encantadora, está casada con el hermano de Rose, Jasper Hale callado muy serio parece psicólogo y hasta empático raro no! Pero es mi familia.

Almorcé con ellos y en esos instantes me llamo Dean que el nuevo guardaespaldas ya estaba por llegar, asi que me despedí de ellos y Salí rumbo a la oficina, mi hermano y mi cuñado llegarían más tarde trabajan allí también.

Iba en mi auto rumbo hacia CULLENMASEN C.O. recordando lo asquerosa que había sido mi vida antes de que los Cullen me adoptaran…mi vida cambio con ellos, pero aun en ese entonces los hacia sufrir.

Conocí a una mujer su nombre Jessica Stanley, quien me llevo a probar el mundo de las drogas, el sexo sin control, la bebida y de todo…desde allí me apodan "la bestia"…quise dejar esa vida por mi madre la luz de mis ojos, pero es imposible….pero nunca es tarde, estoy en ese proceso! Si claro…tantas mujeres que pasaron por mi cama y por mi polla a tanta que me folle y sin importar si tenían novio, esposos, viudas todo lo que veía barría con ello.

Ya llegamos señor Cullen, la voz de Dean me saco de mis pensamientos oscuros que siempre rondaban mi cabeza, si soy oscuro, egoísta, caótico, enfermo por tener el control de todo lo que me rodea, posesivo con mis objetos, tengo un carácter muy dominante, seguro de mí mismo aunque puedo ser muy intenso cuando quiero algo siempre lo consigo, soy un muy violento, caótico y siempre estoy caminando en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte, mis recuerdos de infancia marcan mi vida por siempre y odie a mis padres por que forjaron a esta criatura extraña que soy ahora.

Me baje del auto, cuando Dean me estaba informando que el nuevo guardaespaldas está aquí, pero una rica fragancia llego a mis fosas nasales fresas y flores silvestres me tenía aturdido, embrujado. De repente Dean se encontraba hablando yo solo podía ver una figura pequeña que me daba la espalda su cabello color caoba con visos rojizos en el sol caía en ondas en su espalda, esas curvas ese cuerpo de diosa, al darse vuelta, unos ojos color chocolate me miraban devorándome de arriba abajo, mis manos picaban por tocarla, mi cuerpo sintió una descarga eléctrica, mi boca se secó y mi deseo, mi maldito y puto deseo se disparó al límite y ocasionándome una erección muy potente. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

Cuando escuche que sería mi guardaespaldas…pensé que putas está pasando aquí? No necesitaba un coño que me estuviera volviendo loco las 24 horas del día, tenía que ser un hombre grande que cumpliera con mis necesidades de ser guardaespaldas, no una mujer y además de eso de pequeña estatura y muy hermosa además, que me hacía sentir cosas que creí que estaban muertas para mí y eso me hizo enfurecer más. No quería amor en esos instantes Jessica había dañado eso llevándome a mundos desconocidos haciéndome caminar entre los muertos maldita mujer! Asi que su sola presencia me hizo enojar más.

Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, mi expresión era de furia y le dije…usted es la nueva adquisición? Sígame y no hable…mi voz salió un poco más ronca de lo normal.

Llegamos a mi oficina primero entre yo y luego los demás, asi que cerré la puerta dejando o mejor dicho queriendo que mi nuevo infierno personal desapareciera. Al ver que ella no entraba…le dije: agente Swan no tengo todo el día…esta sombra que me asignaron será un fastidio y sin más ella entro a mi oficina. Podía ver la rabia en sus ojos y entonces La puerta se cerró y comenzó la presentación de todos aquellos hombres que allí se encontraban.

Le pedí a Dean que nos dejaran solos y con mi orden salieron por la puerta sin decir nada más, en la habitación solo estábamos ella y yo; mi respiración se me dificultaba, mi cuerpo ardía, no sé por qué apenas la conocía, maldita mujer de los infiernos pensé! Control Cullen…control Cullen me repetía una infinidad de veces. Mi monstruo interno hablaba quería tomar control de todo y de ella, su aroma embotaba mis sentidos. Tenía que tener todo mi autocontrol al límite sino quería cometer un error allí mismo, poseerla en esta oficina y ya.

Agente Swan, no es así? Le pregunte…ella me responde que efectivamente que así era, pero su voz se escuchaba un poco de miedo e inseguridad…Yo soy el jefe aquí comencé a decirle y a relatar como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, trabaja para mi… le dije! Si yo le digo que brinque, usted brinca…si yo le digo que hable, usted habla…si yo le digo que cante, usted canta y si yo le digo que salte de un edificio usted que hará? Le dije de nuevo…ella me respondió algo que no sabía, entonces le conteste…si yo le digo que salte de un edificio, usted saltara porque resulta Agente Swan…que desde el día de hoy; desde que empezó a trabajar para mí, desde que piso mi edificio CULLENMASEN C.O. usted me pertenece!

Si el ser oscuro que nunca salió y reclamaba a ninguna mujer, lo hacia el día de hoy, lo hacía con sus ojos, su boca, su lengua, sus dientes, su cuerpo…si esa bestia salía a reclamar lo que la pertenece, maldita mujer a la hora que llego! Si tan solo hubiera aparecida unos años atrás…pero está aquí…podrá salvarme? Podrá salvarme de todos los demonios que me atormenta? Mi bestia la reclamaba e iba a ser mía totalmente y completamente mía! Pensé y le dije, Si agente Swan usted me pertenece, su vida me pertenece, su cuerpo me pertenece, usted paso a ser mi adquisición; ósea que es mía y de nadie más, lo entendió…lo entendió! Volví a preguntar…y ella me respondió….yo…yo…lo entendí señor Cullen…bien, mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen Presidente de CULLENMASEN C.O. y usted se dirigirá hacia a mi como señor Cullen, entendido? Le dije y ella me respondió, si señor Cullen, ahora puede retirarse que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Antes de que saliera de la oficina le dije quédese en la puerta, es mi guardaespaldas después de todo no; quédese allí por si la necesito. Salió de la oficina y su olor quedo en ella mi bestia interior rugía en mí, ella es mía debía ser mía y asi lo será!

Mire mi reloj Rolex era medio día asi que Salí de la oficina y al abrir la puerta el famoso demonio no estaba por ningún lado, le pregunte a mi secretaria Ángela Weber y me dijo que se dirigió hacia la cafetería porque tenía algo de hambre, pensé! Qué demonios, ella tiene que avisarme a mi…a mi hasta para entrar al baño, yo soy su dueño y tiene que pedirme permiso para todo, maldita mujer del infierno. No puede venir a mi empresa y calentarme como lo hace y desaparecer como por arte de magia sin consultarme…se le ofrece algo más señor Cullen? Escuche a Ángela decirme...asi que de forma seca y cortante le dije que no.

Y Salí rumbo al segundo piso, al llegar a la cafetería, la vi estaba haciendo la fila para tomar sus alimentos, cuando vi que el imbécil de Newton se le acercó y le pregunto su nombre y ella le respondía sonriente, esa sonrisa debe ser mía pensé!…hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero mis amigos me llaman Bella, es un gusto y tu nombre es? Le pregunto al imbécil de Newton mientras le daba su nombre y le contestaba que trabajaba en el área de nómina…desde una esquina como un vil acosador observaba la escena y mi rabia iba en aumento, pero todo empeoro y vi todo rojo cuando tomo su mano en señal de saludo.

Mi cuerpo reacciono y sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, quería matar a todo aquel que osara tocarla no sé por qué me sentía asi, mi mirada penetrante en su nuca y como si estuviéramos conectados, o como si ella hubiera presentido que yo estaba allí observándola se giró y sus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los míos, quise matarla con mi mirada penetrante y fría, la miraba como si la odiara, y los dos nos quedamos quietos. Y ella Esperando lo peor.

Solo éramos conscientes de nuestras miradas se enredaron y no se despagaba la una de la otra, cuando le dije con toda la rabia que salía de mi ser: vaya agente Swan usted está aquí para cuidarme o para coquetear con todo el que se le atraviese….le escupí de manera fría delante de todos…y le dije sin aguantarme más: a mi oficina ahora agente Swan…ahora! Y sin más cruce las puertas de la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo, la rabia vibraba en cada célula de mi ser.

Supe que venía detrás de mí y me contesto! Usted no tiene derecho en hablarme así! Ni a gritarme en frente de todas estas personas que trabajan para usted, no puede y no tiene derecho…me contesto, podía observar su rabia, asi que me gire y la acorrale contra una pared, escuche un fuerte golpe que provenía de la cabeza de Isabella…que no qué? Le pregunte, que no tengo derecho, usted es mía recuerda! Lo recuerda, es mía trabaja para mí y usted me pertenece lo entendió y sin más…sin que ella pudiera escapar de la cárcel de mis brazos, la estruje más duro y la bese…la bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si se fuera acabar el mundo, como si nuestras vidas dependieran de algo muy delgado y fuéramos a desaparecer…la bese con hambre, desesperación, lujuria, deseo, obsesión, ira, posesión, mi boca hurgaba la suya y mi lengua sin pedir permiso domino la suya…ella no se quedó atrás y me correspondió ese beso como debía, con la misma carga de sentimientos que yo estaba expresando en esos momentos.

Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo entero haciéndolo arder, quemarnos los dos…no se en que momento le subí la falda que ella llevaba puesta, se la subí hasta sus caderas…rompí su ropa interior…desabroche mi cinturón y abrí el cierre de mi pantalón, saque mi pene, que estaba grande, grueso y deseoso por fundirse dentro de ella, dios, nuestros cuerpos ardían y se podía sentir como se quemaba por el mínimo roce y todo mi autocontrol se fue a la mierda…y le dije que no eres mía? Y sin más la penetre de una estocada…cuando entre en ella sentí aquella barrera romperse. Pensé, virgen! Era virgen! Y gritamos por la embestida tan salvaje y brutal que yo le di, coloque mis manos en su boca para callar sus gemidos, para callar los míos, mordí su cuello de forma violenta…así mismo la embestía.

Mi cuerpo salía y entraba del suyo con una magnifica perfección y sincronización…se acercaba a su primer orgasmo y era yo el que provocaba eso, solo yo estuve aquí y nadie más, yo la hice mujer…ohhhh….ohhhh…gemía no podía más…yo seguía con mi cuerpo entrando y saliendo…gruñendo y gimiendo…solo le repetía eres mía…eres solo mía, tu cuerpo me pertenece, tu vida es mía…llegamos juntos al paraíso!

Llegamos juntos al orgasmo…después de alcanzar y sentir ese maravilloso orgasmo a mi mente llego el recuerdo de la cara del idiota de Newton, sonriéndole y tomando su mano, mi rabia volvió a su pico más alto y cuando Salí de su cuerpo la mire de manera fría y le dije…eres virgen! Por qué no me lo dijo agente Swan…que pensó que no me iba dar cuanta?Dígalo!…y ella con su rostro descompuesto y muy callada me miraba sin decir nada…me acomode la ropa, al observarla vi la sangre entre sus piernas y le dije: vístase esto ha sido un enorme error imperdonable y no volverá a ocurrir…váyase déjeme solo, al ver que no se iba que estaba allí como una estatua le repetí: que no escucho váyase déjeme solo que tengo que trabajar.

Se organizó su ropa y Salió de mi oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, fui hacia el baño…y en mis pantalones estaba su sangre me los quite y en mi pene también vi la sangre que probaba que era virgen, me di una ducha muy larga tratando de olvidar y de controlarme y pensé! Maldita mujer de los infiernos va a matarme.

Llevaba 3 días…sin aparecer, maldita mujer no contesta el puto celular, ni en su departamento está, donde demonios estaba...Dean sabes de ella?

No señor Cullen sigue sin aparecer…le colgué y dije maldita seas donde estas Isabella?

Su teléfono seguía timbrando, y nada, de pronto entro otra llamada a mi oficina era Bill su superior y le conté una parte de todo lo que pasaba y me aseguro que la encontraría. Me estaba desesperando tenía su sabor en mi boca y su olor en todo mi cuerpo, ahora si me voy a enloquecer si ella no aparece.

Cuatro días sin aparecer estaba de un genio de los mil demonios cuando mi secretaria Ángela me llamo y me dijo que Isabella estaba afuera, mi cuerpo reacciono y la hice pasar. Cuando entro les dije a todos que nos dejaran solos todos salieron, pero Newton paso por su lado la saludo y beso su mejilla y lo vi todo rojo mi ira subió y la maldije en mi mente una y otra vez. Asi que volví a dar una orden y dije: salgan todos no es hora de hacer visita señor Newton, usted está aquí para trabajar para eso se le paga no! Señor Newton…salga ahora!

Mi mirada no se apartaba de su cara y de su cuerpo ni un instante, se quedó allí de pie y le dije…que es lo que pretende? Ella levanto su vista del suelo y me miro y me contesto: disculpe señor Cullen, no entiendo de que me habla…le dije: ohhhh!No sabe de qué le hablo pues déjeme hacerle un recordéis de todo lo que paso: Usted llega aquí a mi edificio, coqueteando con todo el hombre que le dé una oportunidad, como si yo necesitara a más gente, me enferma, me hace odiarla, me fastidia su presencia, no la quiero cerca, pero aun así me la tengo que aguantar…dígame una cosa agente Swan, como se puede amar una piedra en el zapato? Cuando ni siquiera puedes soportar su presencia? Le dije destilando sobre ella todo mi odio Y ella me contesto: creí que después de…de qué? Le respondí?Como si nada hubiera ocurrido…después de que? Me contesto de…de...nada señor Cullen!…que pensó? Le dije: Que me iba a enamorar de usted solo porque me la Jodi como se jode a un animal? Que pensó agente Swan? Que le iba a proponer que fuera mi novia? Que le iba a decir que se casara conmigo, después de quitarle la virginidad? Eso pensó o solo quería atrapar a un multimillonario con ese cuento viejo de la virginidad? Le escupí con toda mi rabia a flor de piel.

Ella me mira con lágrimas en sus ojos, yo la mire y le dije…retírese no me moleste más…haga lo que tenga que hacer. Ósea su trabajo…y Salió de mi oficina!

Después de eso mis contestaciones eran secas y frías, los sí y los no, era lo único que hablaba y cuando le decía algo era gritado, mi bipolaridad y mis cambios de humor; iban de mal en peor, hablaba con mis supuestas amantes para que sintiera algo asi fuera una parte de lo que yo sentía, un día entro sin avisar cuando abrió la puerta una rubia alta se encontraba en mi regazo, casi desnuda, sin blusa y su falda por encima de su cintura. Todo quedo en silencio, sabía quién era su olor llego a mi fosas nasales y gire mi rostro para mirarla con cara de odio y de culpa a la vez y Tania también giro para mirarla, cara de asombro.

Dijo que lo sentía y Salí corriendo después no volví a verla, supe que había cambiado sus turnos. Asi que me estaba evitando, llame a Deán y le di una orden que de ahora en adelante viajara conmigo a donde quiera que yo fuera y en el mismo auto…quieres guerra Swan? Pues la vas a tener.

Ella se subió al auto y cuando miro creyó que viajaríamos solos error con nosotros viajaba, Tania Denaly una hermosa Barbie rubia que precia una supermodelo, no volvía a levantar la mirada del suelo o si lo hacía solo miraba hacia la ventana, mi mirada sobre ella no la apartaba ni un segundo, asi que decidí jugar un poco más, comencé una conversación sin sentido con Tania nuestras risas se escuchaban en todo el auto.

Los días y las semanas pasaban lentamente mis malos tratos iban en aumento y mi furia se descargaba con ella aún más y cuando algún hombre se le acercaba, explotaba sin alguna razón. Salió de la oficina y al cerrar la puerta escuche algo que se había caído algo más que un golpe seco y me asome a la puerta a ver que era, vi a un hombre encima de ella; por cierto mi nombre es Jacob Black y me beso en la mejilla y tu nombre es? Ohhhh lo siento mi nombre es Isabella pero mis amigos me dicen Bella Swan. Y vi todo rojo, la rabia sobrepasaba mis límites y explote de la peor manera. y dije: pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? Los dos se giraron hacia la puerta de la oficina, donde yo me encontraba y volví a preguntar: que significa esto? Es que piensan follar en frente de mi oficina? No seas grosero con la dama Cullen, me contesto el indeseable de Black, no hicimos nada….solo nos chocamos señor Cullen y caímos al suelo! Respondió ella…Si claro y yo me chupo el dedo, me creen idiota o qué? Que quieres Black? Quiero hablar contigo Cullen y tú tienes una cita conmigo? No recuerdo haberte invitado, vete no eres bienvenido aquí. Fuera Black ahora! Dije….yaaaaaa y usted agente Swan a mi oficina ahora.

Se disponía a irse y le dijo adiós preciosa nos veremos a menudo, le beso la mejilla y ardió Troya…dije a mi oficina Swan…yaaaaa!

Cerré la puerta de un punta pie y le dije, que puta mierda hacia?, se comporta como una perra en celo, que le pasa? Mis celos hablaban por mi si mis celos mis putos celos que creí que no existían, asi que le dije…quiere un hombre, lo quiere? La empuje contra el escritorio, una de mis manos en su cabeza mientras que con la otra rompía su ropa interior…le gritaba eres mía, solo mía y no voy a permitir que nadie, nadie te toque, solo yo; solo yo puedo tocarte y hacerte mía…solo yo maldita sea, baje el cierre de mi pantalón y la penetre duro y fuerte, yo salía y entraba de su cuerpo, ella gemía y yo también. Su frente perlada de sudor, yo le susurraba al oído, no lo entiendes eres mía, me perteneces, dímelo! Dilo, di que eres mía mientras te tengo contra este escritorio y en mi oficina y estoy dentro de ti…dilo! Eres mía, tu cuerpo, tu vida…dilo Bella!

Ohhhh! Edward, me dijo y le conteste dilo, dilo dímelo!

Ella gemía y yo gemía…mi miembro grande y grueso entraba y salía de mí, nuestros jugos se mezclaban, dilo Bella…dilo dímelo…hasta que le dije…acaso no lo entiendes! Lo intente que Dios me perdone pero lo intente, le respondí entre mis jadeos y suspiros me respondió: que….in...Ten…tooooo….ohhhh!

Alejarme de ti, insultarte para no sentir lo que siento por ti, pero ohhhh! Ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente para estar alejado de ti…me obsesione contigo Bella y ya no puedo alejarme de ti…dilo Bella le decía mientras devoraba su boca en un beso hambriento y posesivo…dímelo? Yo entraba y salía de ella de una manera salvaje como si quisiera marcarla a fuego, marcar su cuerpo con el mío, para que los demás se dieran cuenta de que ella me pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, mi mano bajo a su clítoris aquel punto lleno de terminaciones nerviosas, masajee y exploto gemía como nunca en su vida había gemido, mi sudor corría a mares por mi cuerpo, mientras yo seguía penetrándola como si no hubiera mañana…nos acercábamos la culminación su segundo orgasmo y grito:

Soy tuya, solo tuya y de nadie más…te amo Edward…te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma….yo gruñía y gemía…llegue a mi potente orgasmo y mi semilla se derramo dentro de ella y corría por sus muslos, me tense al escuchar sus palabras, no esperaba una declaración asi! No esperaba amor, solo deseo lo que sentía por ella, lujuria, pero amor no estaba muy lejos de sentir eso…Salí de su vagina y mi respiración era muy agitada trataba de controlarla pero se me dificultaba todavía.

Ella seguía esperando alguna reacción de mi parte que nunca llego, solo le dije lo siento, ella se iba a ir y al llegar a la puerta la detuve y le dije:

Te deseo Bella, no me puedo alejar de ti, no me puedo controlar, soy egoísta por naturaleza, tomo lo que quiero es mío y lo marco, soy celoso, inseguro, posesivo con mis cosas y no comparto con nadie…pero no puedo detener lo que siento por ti…se mía…solo mía.

Me dijo: Edward soy tuya desde el primer día en que te vi…no sé qué me haces, pero tampoco me puedo alejar de ti…pero eres mi jefe y….shhhh….no digas nada Bella….solo se mía, se mía y de nadie más, solo mía…ya veremos que nos depara el futuro pero se mía! Te necesito tanto, mucho Bella.

Quiero que seas mi amante, le confesé…solo mía que dices? Mía…está bien me respondió, pero con una condición Edward, dime lo que sea que quieras dímelo, nadie debe enterarse llevémoslo con calma delante de la gente seremos jefe y guardaespaldas sí! Lo que quieras Swan pero se mía…mía y de nadie más…Me pertenecerás para toda tu vida Isabella Swan…toda tu vida y la volví a besar, con furia, con hambre, con desesperación, con posesión, con obsesión…Otra cosa cariño serás mi asistente y estarás las 24 horas conmigo, pero, pero soy tu guardaespaldas, no sé nada sobre esto. Será fácil pequeña delante de mis trabajadores serás mi asistente, para mis guardaespaldas una compañera más y para mí la mujer que me enciende hasta los límites más insospechados y de la cual me pienso saciar en mi cama…susurro en mi oído…mi mujer!

Ahora ve y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo agente Swan…no te quiero cerca de ningún hombre, eso incluye a Black y a Newton, mejor dicho cualquier hombre que no sea yo…o lo lamentaras y me conocerás como soy, entendido? Pregunto, quedo muy claro señor! y Salió de la oficina. Alec entro a la oficina y lo primero que dijo acabo de ver una belleza exótica salir de esta oficina, quiero conocerla y Salir con esa diosa…lo mire y le dije bastardo hijo de puta no te atrevas si quiera a mirarla o tocarla, es mi mujer y no comparto, olvídate de mi mujer está claro! Está bien Cullen tienes un genio de los mil demonios, pero no te entiendo Cullen, podías ver a tus amantes delante de ti follando con otro hombre y no decías nada y ahora andas peor y no compartes a esta mujer…que te hizo Cullen? Lo mire con odio y salió sin mirar atrás.

Llame a la oficina donde estaban mis guardaespaldas y contesto Paul le pregunte por Isabella le dije que la necesitaba que estuviera en mi oficina en 2 minutos y dijo: si señor ella ya va para allá. Cuando se abrió la puerta de mi oficina la mire de manera fría y fulminante. Me querías ver? Me pregunto, vamos a salir y tu vendaras conmigo y sin más tome mi saco Armani y la tome del brazo muy fuerte y la empujó hacia la salida.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso los muchachos ya estaban listos para marcharnos, ella se iba a subir en el otro auto con los demás, asi que le dije: Tú te vas conmigo y sin más la empujó hacia la limosina y cayó en el asiento, entre y no me miro y le dije que parte no entendiste? Me quedo mirándome y me contesto, disculpa! Y sin esperar el siguiente movimiento la tome de su pelo con mi mano y me acerque a su rostro, le dije eres mía! y con mi mano libre introduje un dedo en su boca y comencé a imitar los movimientos del coito como si estuviera follando su boca con mi dedo, yo entraba y salía de su boca, Eres mía maldición te lo advertí, no quiero a nadie cerca de ti, a nadie que no lo entiendes? Baje mi mano y separe sus labios e hice un masaje con mis dedos largos y magistrales, susurre en su oído: estas muy mojada Bella y solo yo estoy aquí nadie más y la penetre con mis dedos y volví a susurrar eres tan estrecha, ella gemía y gemía…podía sentir su vagina succionar mi dedos, su orgasmo se acercaba, Edward me voy a…me voy a correr! Ohhhh…shhhh…ahhhhh! Llego a su orgasmo, la observe y saque los dedos de su interior y los lleve a mi boca, por el amor de Dios…Edward! me dijo asustada nos van a ver…no por favor aquí no!

Mi mano izquierda la coloque en su frente mojada por su sudor y con la otra mano busque mi miembro que estaba ya muy erecto y sin más la embestí duro, violento, con una posesividad que le dejaba muy en claro a ella quién era su dueño y que estaba marcando con mi cuerpo el suyo a fuego y a sangre. mi mano derecha se cernió sobre ella como un carcelero que no quería dejarla ir, mis embestidas eran duras salvajes, ella gritaba y yo hacía lo mismo nuestros cuerpos con ropa sudados por lo salvaje que estaba siendo con ella dejándole muy claro quién era su dueño…yo le susurraba a su oído eres mía solo mía, Alec me dijo lo hermosa que eres…yo seguía embistiéndola mientras le decía lo que Alec me había dicho eso me hizo enfurecer Bella…ella gemía, ohhhh….ahhhhh…Dios….ahhhhh….ohhhh y yo seguía en aquel desenfreno de locura al que la sometía…tu cuerpo le llamo la atención…yo gruñía se me dificultaba mucho respirar…me dijo que quería salir contigo y yo Bella y yo le dije que no! No me oíste! Me entiendes! Nadie toca lo que es mío nadie…eres mía, podía sentir su vagina cuando succionaba su miembro que estaba lleno de sus jugos y los míos mezclándose, uniéndose en un viaje sin retorno y exploto dejando escapar un grito ronco de lujuria. Mientras tanto yo seguía dentro de ella empujando, gruñendo y gimiendo, estaba a punto de culminar lo sentí y cuando lo hizo descubrí su cuello y la mordió…la mordió y grite!

Me acomode la ropa y Salí del auto como si nada, pero antes le dije: mañana iras con mi médico de confianza para que te receten unos anticonceptivos no quiero sorpresas está claro?...cuando ella salió del auto, Tania me saludaba de forma muy cariñosa.

Entramos a un lujoso restaurante Tania y yo y los demás nos esperaban cerca vi que alguien tomo su mano en aquel restaurante era un hombre, le di una mirada penetrante y llena de furia. Salimos de aquel restaurante…les informe a todos pero mirándola a ella iba pasar la noche en el departamento de Tania Denaly. Ella miro y con esa mirada me dijo, que demonios está pasando aquí? Y solo me respondieron si señor Cullen como ordene…Y sin más me fui con ella dejándonos solos.

Eran las 11 de la noche y no llegaba después de dejar a Tania en su departamento molesta por que no pasó nada, su celular timbraba y timbraba pero no contestaba.

A la mañana siguiente le comunique a Sam que le dijera Isabella que no fuera a CULLENMASEN C.O. si no que fuera para mi departamento. Me anunciaron que ya había llegado Golpearon la puerta tres veces y le dije adelante! Ella entro en la habitación, en seguida nuestras miradas se conectaron y no lo pudimos evitar, en la habitación solo había silencio y bajo su mirada, y yo no podía despegar mis ojos de ella mirada…buenos días señor Cullen se le ofrece algo?

Pregunte enojado: Por qué putas no contestaba el celular y por qué demonios no fue a dormir con los demás agente Swan? Le dije…y la muy maldita mujer me contesto, eso a usted no le importa señor Cullen, me levante de mi silla y le dije: pequeña no me hables en ese tono.

Con mi sonrisa sarcástica, trate de acercarme a ella y con un fuerte grito: me dijo no vuelvas a tocarme nuca jamás en tu miserable vida! Yo solo abrió mis ojos con espanto y asombro, Bella yo lo siento, no debí…y me corto y me dijo, sabes qué? A mí no me volverás a tocar después que pasaste la noche con tu nueva amiguita Edward! No a mí, a mí me respetas y sabes que vete al diablo tú, tus lujos, tu dinero y sabes otra cosa RENUNCIO me dijo!

Y como alma que lleva el diablo Salió corriendo de mi casa y Salí detrás de ella tratando de retenerla a mi lado, al tratar de abrir la puerta principal la cogí del brazo y caímos juntos al suelo, trato de zafarse de mi pataleando y golpeándome, se logró zafar de mi pero tome pie y la jale y volvió a quedar debajo de mi cuerpo, nuestros alientos golpeaban nuestras caras y yo le decía lo siento cariño, lo siento…no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo pero no me dejes, no me dejes, no ahora! Y me contesto: puede llamar a Tania Denaly para que le consuele y con su mirada color chocolate que me traspasaba mi alma la deje escapar, ella se levantó y me dijo puede follársela las veces que quiera señor Cullen pero a mí me deja en paz.

Iba abrir la puerta y yo la detuve y le dije no te voy a dejar ir, eres mía que no lo ves…si claro! Me contesto soy suya y se va con otra y se la coge en su apartamento, que maravilla no señor Cullen!

Le dijo no es asi y no pasó nada nada, no me acosté con ella la lleve a su casa y allí murió todo, aja! Me Respondió me puedo ir…no! Hasta que aclaremos esto, le dije…ella me contesto no hay nada que aclarar, se fue con su dama déjeme en paz, no puedo le conteste, te necesito a ti solo a ti. Tu eres como mi marca personal de heroína, esa obsesión que se te mete en los huesos y es difícil olvidar, eres como una adicción para mí, lo que viste no es más que el miedo a perderte…te deseo y mucho y creo que hasta ahora estás viendo lo peor de mi al estar conmigo te expones a esto a mis arranques de bipolaridad, que cada vez que te hago mía no puedo saciarme de ti y no te voy a dejar ir de mi lado Bella, hare cualquier cosa para retenerte a mi lado. Cualquier cosa!

Se jugar sucio Bella y soy el mejor asi que no podrás huir de mí, a donde quieras que vayas o donde te escondas te encontrare, asi sea debajo de las piedras….entonces déjeme ir no me haga más daño!…no puedo volví a repetirle!

Entonces me dijo, yo lo AMO! Dígamelo, dígame que me ama dígalo!

Dilo por favor Y nada, no dije nada, le respondí: solo sé que te deseo y con eso te debe bastar y sin más Salí de allí dejándola sola.

Se abrió la puerta de mi despacho y entro ella y me contesto Eso es todo me dijo…eso es todo! Me Repetía, y yo seguía en mi computador como si mi vida dependiera de ello sin mirarla, como si ella no existiera.

Eso es nada más! Y entonces comenzó avanzar y cada paso que daba hacia a mí se iba quitando una pieza de su ropa.

El suéter cayó al suelo, y ella me repetía es todo! Y seguía avanzando hacia mí, su brasier cayó y seguí avanzando y me preguntaba: de verdad es todo! Y siguió con su falda que cayó al suelo dejándola completamente desnuda y obsequiándome una hermosa vista ya que no tenía panties, yo se los había destrozado horas atrás, es todo!

Y quedo a unos centímetros de mí, me encontraba sentado en mi gran silla, le di una sonrisa muy sexy de medio lado como disfrutando el momento de su humillación, el momento el cual ella me dejaba abierto su corazón y me ratificaba que ella me AMABA y que era mía!

me pare de mi silla con mi mano izquierda sujete fuertemente su cabello y con mi mano derecha sujete su mejilla y la apreté fuerte y le dije: TU, E R E S…M I A!

Y sin más Salí de la habitación, dejándola desnuda y expuesta…no sé a qué hora se fue de mi departamento, pero no podía ceder no ante esto, no podía.

A la mañana siguiente me anunciaron que Bella estaba en mi despacho de mi departamento y de nuevo era ella…maldita mujer exclame! Tocaron tres veces y respondí: adelante!

Y entro y me dijo Buenos días señor Cullen! No conteste nada seguí en mi computador como si nada. Vengo a entregarle esto. Me dejo el sobre encima de mi escritorio y sin decir ni una sola palabra Salió de mi despacho.

Ley el famoso sobre que allí había dejado, era su carta de renuncia y mi rabia, mis celos y mi furia hirvió. Llame a Dean me dijo que ella estuvo rara y que hasta se despidió de ello…le di una orden seca…síguela…pero señor Cullen no sé dónde está y le dije me importa una puta mierda…encuentra, yaaaaaa!

Ni se te ocurra Swan, ni te atrevas a dejarme lo lamentaras…cogí mi celular y llame a un investigador privado le di el archivo que tenia de Isabella y le dije quiero resultados y para mañana es tarde.

O la encuentra hoy o la encuentra hoy, hare todo lo pasible me contesto Alistar mi hombre de confianza…le respondí: no, no hará lo posible lo hará y colgué.

Iré por ti Swan y lo pagaras con tu cuerpo, con ese coño que quiero comer y ese culito que quiero follar hasta que sangre…lo juro Swan, lo juro!

**Gracias a por sus comentarios, soy nueva en esto lo hago porque me gusta, pero chicas muchas gracias y ojala les siga gustando la historia y a las lectoras fantasmas también muchas gracias….**

**La actualización será los días: lunes, jueves y domingos.**

**Gracias…nos vemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Sentimientos**

Seguí mi rumbo sin mirar atrás…ADIOS EDWARD le dije….te amo!

Había pasado ya 2 días sin saber de el…te lo dije Bella tu no le importas, pensé! Llegue a Seatle, y me registre en uno de los hoteles. Subí la maleta con la poca ropa que empaque a la habitación número 13, deje mi maleta allí y Salí a comer algo y a retirar algo de dinero de un cajero.

Regrese al hotel después de 3 horas, de estar vagando por la cuidad

y de pensar en él, en su olor, su cuerpo, su sabor….maldición me estoy enloqueciendo!

Estaba cerrando la puerta de la mi habitación, cuando sentí esa misma sensación de ansiedad, deseo, lujuria. Eso ocurría cuando Edward estaba cerca…pensé en ese momento! Por mi cuerpo sentía cierta electricidad que me recorría y en mí nunca sentí como si me estuvieran observando, los bellos de mi nuca se erizaron. Y al girarme rápidamente vi una sombra sentada en un sillón, me asuste y grite; ahhhhh! Cuando esa figura extraña hablo con una voz ronca, melodiosa, cargada de ira y furia contenida diciendo: Vaya Swan hasta que por fin llegas!

Me quede en shock, era el, el amor de mi vida Edward había ido a buscarme, pero como rayos me encontró y tan rápido, si fui muy cuidadosa y además estaba entrenada para huir sin que nadie se diera cuenta…pensé!

Te lo dije Swan, te dije que no podías huir de mí, que hasta debajo de las piedras te buscaría y sabes por qué Swan? Por qué ME PER TE NE CES…E R E S M I A…TU VI DA ES M I A! Me dijo.

Yo solo podía mirarlo y escucharlo sin moverme, se fue acercando a mi hasta que llego a mi oído y susurro: me estas enloqueciendo Swan! Que haces para que sienta esto, te metes muy dentro de mis huesos y no puedo sacarte de mí. Desde que te hice mía, mi mujer no sé cómo advertirte de esto pero…seré peor cada día y tú pagaras las consecuencias de todo esto, por despertar algo que creía muerto para mí.

Se volvió alejar de mí y cuando lo hizo, le conteste: déjame ir!

Me contesto: no…nunca y en esto no voy a ceder Swan, cuando se trata de ti no puedo ceder, soy un loco y no es no Swan….no!

Y se volvió acercar a mí tomándome por el pelo con una de sus manos y con la otra apretaba mi mandíbula, para luego besarme con hambre, furia, desesperación, posesión, rendición, ira…respondiéndome…mía solo mía Swan…solo mía!

Entre besos y caricias me llevo hasta la cama, me recostó de espaldas a ella y siguió besándome, con hambre y dominación.

Nuestras manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos grabando cada parte de nuestra piel, Edward me quito la blusa, después mis jeans dejándome solo en ropa interior, su mirada hambrienta recorría mi cuerpo; quito mi brasier solo dejándome con mis bragas de encaje negro, seguimos besándonos con hambre y desesperación. Cuando escuche algo que se rasgaba era mis bragas las había roto. Se levantó de encima de mi cuerpo y con su mirada color esmeralda trataba de grabarse mi cuerpo.

Yo lo notaba tenso y me dijo: necesito hacer algo Swan, necesito, mejor dicho exijo probarte y sin más bajo su cabellera cobriza entre mis piernas y allí se internó, su aliento toco esa parte llena de terminaciones nerviosas que ansiaba por ser tocada, por ser saciada y en mi estómago podía sentir un gran nudo que se iba agrandando cada vez más. Aspiro con fuerza como tratando de retener el olor de mi excitación…

Puedo olerte Swan, y sentirte hasta tal punto que se hace agua mi boca por probarte…mi dulce manjar de fresas.

Y sentí su lengua dar una lamida a mi labios vaginales y gemí…ahhhhh! Y luego succionaba y mordía mi clítoris de una manera tan sensual que deje de pensar, solo podía gemir y gemir; ahhhhh….ohhhhh…dios…ahhhhhhhh! No podía articular ni una palabra…mmmmm tan dulce eres Swan no puedo esperar a tener tus jugos sobre mi lengua y en mí e introdujo su lengua en mí y yo gritaba y gemía ohhhhh…ohhhhh….ahhhhhhhh! Su lengua de serpiente entraba y salía de mí, sus manos sostenían mi cadera para solo llevar el ritmo desenfrenado de su lengua. Pero mis caderas tenían vida propia asi que se comenzaron a balancear sobre su lengua, mis manos se fueron hacia esa cabellera cobriza que tanto me gustaba y allí halaba su cabello en señal de excitación. Era un baile desenfrenado yo no podía pensar solo sentir y en mi vientre bajo estaba por explotar

Edddd war ddddd dije con voz entre cortada…me voy….me voy…a…oh dios…me voy….a correr y explote en su boca, mi más glorioso orgasmo me lo dio ese ángel negro con lengua de serpiente.

Levanto su cabeza de entre mis piernas y vi su mandíbula muy mojada, me dio una sonrisa de medio lado muy sexy y volvió a quel lugar. Su lengua entraba y salía de mi de pronto sentí que me introdujo un dedo largo y magistral en mi vagina y su lengua voló a mi clítoris, torturándolo, mordiéndolo mientras su dado me follaba de manera exquisita. Mi vagina se contrajo y el introdujo dos dedos más, y me dijo: ese coño siempre tan estrecho y mojado para mi Swan, y pensé: tiene dedos de pianista y allí no pude soportar más la presión….ahhhhh…ohhhhh…siiii….shhssss…más fuerte…mas…gemía sin parar como una posesa. Y sin más tuve mi segundo orgasmo mi vagina estaba húmeda, su saliva y mis jugos se mezclaron y abundante de mis jugos corrían como mares por mis muslos.

Edward se levantó con rumbo a mi vientre plano, donde con su lengua jugo con mi ombligo, subió hacia mis senos donde con sus manos los masajeaba y los colocaba duros como dos piedras, su boca se dirigió a mi seno derecho y con su lengua chupaba de manera demandante y con sus dientes mordía tratando de dejar su marca en mí, marcando territorio, subió a mi boca donde volvió a besarme con hambre pero esta vez con posesión, obsesión y dominación.

Eres mía, me decía entre beso y beso…solo mía Swan…tu cuerpo me llama y no aguanto más…me besaba hurgaba mi boca son su lengua y mi sabor podía sentirlo en cada beso…fue a mi oído donde mordió y lamio…yo solo gemía…ahhhhh…..ahhhhhhhh…y me susurraba eres tan mía Swan tan mía.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas con su mano tomo su polla erecta, grande, gruesa y me dijo después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, restregaba su pene en mi vagina pero sin penetrarme, sabrás que tu cuerpo responde ante mí y que me pertenece, que tengo el control y que puedo usarlo como se me dé la gana Swan…tu cuerpo ya no te pertenece…solo es mío…mío. Y seguía restregando su pene en mí, subía y bajaba…subía y bajaba…sabes que estoy haciendo Swan, dejando mi olor en ti y tu olor en mi…mis jugos y tus jugos mezclándose, uniéndose…eres mía Bella solo mía.

Entonces fue de nuevo a mi oído y susurro: Tengo tu sabor grabado a fuego en mi mente…en mi lengua…y tu olor lo tengo en mi piel.

Y mirándome con esos ojos color esmeralda, me penetro de una fuerte y dura estocada que nos hizo gemir a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ahhhhh….ohhhhh…gemíamos, en una danza desenfrenada, maratónica…demoniaca, su pene entraba y salía de mi…de manera salvaje, ruda. Cada embestida de me decía…mía solo mía, esta obsesión en que te has vuelto podría matarnos a los dos Swan porque si tú no eres mía no serás de nadie más…de nadie me entendiste? Y yo solo gritaba, gemía…ahhhhh. Ohhhhh…ahhhhh…..dios Edward. Al terminar esa frase puso sus manos en mi cuello, y apretaba entre embestida y embestida…tu coño Bella es mío, miooooooooo, ese culito respingón es mío.

Tu boca, tu lengua y todo tu cuerpo es mío…me decía ese ser tenebroso y oscuro que con sus manos en mi cuello me dejaba muy claro a quien pertenecía y quien era mi dueño.

El gruñía…dilo…dilo Bella….quien es tu dueño…me besaba y entre cada embestida y apretaba más mi cuello…quién es? Dilo….dilo…dilo….maldita sea Bella dilo…ahhhhh…ohhhhh…Edw…ardddd…ahhhhh…por dios noo aguanto massss….

Tu coño me succiona Bella, puedo sentirte no te corras hasta que no lo digas…dilo Bella….solo dilo….el gruñía y gemía….la cama se movía de su lugar…dios yo solo pensaba que hombre tan grande, siento su pene en mi garganta….

No podía respirar su agarre se había vuelto irrompible sus manos en mi cuello y me cambio de posición quedamos de lado, mi espalda en su pecho y siguió embistiendo mi vagina…como queriendo probar que solo él era el dueño. El sudor era el protagonista corría a mares por nuestros cuerpos y en el ambiente solo se percibía el olor a sexo.

Seguí gritando y gimiendo y el gemía y gruñía pero nunca desviaba su mirada esmeralda de mí y eso me hacía excitarme más y a la ves darme miedo, su mano en mi frente y la otra en mi cuello apretaba y apretaba….me besaba con hambre y con furia. De pronto puso una de sus manos en mi cabeza y me levanto un poco para que los dos observáramos el lugar donde nuestros cuerpos se encontraban unidos, sudorosos y bien lubricados, lo ves Bella? Mira la perfección en pasta y como encajan nuestros cuerpos el uno con el otro como si fuéramos piezas de un rompecabezas, Su cuerpo salía y entraba….salía y entraba….ahhhhh….ohhhh….ohhhhh…solo se escuchaba en la habitación de ese hotel…dilo me decía dilo mi Bella, mi mujer dilo…cada embestida más salvaje que la anterior.

Estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando no aguante y mi vagina succiono su pene y explote miles de luces veía en esos momentos tan gloriosos, pero él seguía dentro de mi embistiéndome como si su vida dependiera de ello….el gruñía y gemia….me cambio volvimos a cambiar de posición, me coloco en cuatro y desde atrás me penetraba….dilo me decía y me daba un fuerte azote en mi nalga derecha y yo ya no escuchaba…sus manos volvían a mi cuello seguían apretando más y más…cada embestida era salvaje…dilo eres mía…mía….y otro fuerte azote en mi nalga izquierda…dilo…Bella que eres mi amia…otro azote y me dijo esto es por haber desaparecido y no saber de ti…dilo…eres mía Bella solo mía! Fueron 15 en total y yo ya no pensaba.

Yo estaba a punto de correrme otra vez y lo sentí que él estaba apunto también….en ese momento los dos gritamos, gemimos tan fuerte que explotamos juntos y al hacerlo, Edward de nuevo mordió mi cuello como la vez anterior…y yo le grite: soy tuya…te amo….te amo….te amo y me desmaye el cayó encima de mi…me deje llevar por la oscuridad pero en lo lejos podía escuchar una respiración tratando de normalizarse.

Abrí mis ojos eran las 2 de la mañana, al moverme mi cuerpo dolía como si me hubiera atropellado un camión, sentí un peso a mi lado y gire mi rostro para toparme con unos ojos esmeralda mirándome muy serio, estas bien? Si le conteste…no mientas Bella hay sangre en la sabana, lo siento fui muy animal contigo…no tranquilo no pasa nada.

Se levantó, dándome la espalda y me dijo: no vas a volver abandonarme cierto? no lo vas a volver hacer, sálvame solo tú puedes hacerlo. Sálvame!

Te estas convirtiendo en mi debilidad Bella y no me gusta depender de alguien y eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo…depender de ti, esta obsesión que siento hacia a ti…necesito tenerte bajo mi control Bella, necesito saber si sales o si entras, si bienes o si vas, con quien hablas, a quien le sonríes, necesito saberlo todo Bella todo, podría matarte si me dejas de nuevo y sabes que lo hare….lo hare!

Le estire mi mano y él se acercó con un poco de desconfianza, te amo le dije y puse mi mano y con mi pulgar acariciaba su mejilla y no volveré a huir a menos que tú ya no me quieras a tu lado, te amo EDWARD…eso no va a pasar nunca Bella, no puedo alejarme de ti, me dijo…solo tenme un poco de paciencia. Te pido perdón por la forma en que te poseí en la oficina, por la forma en la que te hice mía…por arrebatarte tu virginidad, sé que no es la forma más correcta…se…shhhh…amor yo también lo deseaba, desde que te conocí, quería que me tomaras de esa forma, no te atormentes por eso quieres? El asintió no muy convencido moviendo esa cabellara cobriza…nos acostamos en la cama, de lado mi espalda en su torso podía sentir el bello rozar mi espalda…hombre malditamente hermoso y dominante en qué diablos y con quien me estoy metiendo…pensé!

Sus brazos me rodearon como un carcelero…sabes Bella, me decía al oído: te doy tiempo para que lo pienses y te alejes, para que huyas de mí, porque si te quedas de verdad no sé si me vayas a soportar…me dijo…me gire y lo mire a los ojos…por qué dices eso amor?

Porque seré más posesivo contigo, obsesivo, controlador, manipulador, dominante, jugare sucio Bella y yo querré absorberte todo el tiempo seré muy intenso, oscuro, bipolar y muchas veces mis cambios de humor se verán hasta el límite…y querrás irte de mi lado eso lose.

Porque si yo te amo Edward! Puedes tener confianza en mí y al amor que te profeso.

Es mi naturaleza pequeña y todo eso lo siento contigo Bella, solo contigo. Y puede que sea hasta un 100% más y no quiero perderte, solo tú puedes salvarme….solo tu Bella…Mi Bella…mi Mujer! Y asi entre besos y caricias nos dejamos llevar por Morfeo y dormir plácidamente…

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el ruido de la ducha, me encontraba en esa cama matrimonial desnuda y cubierta con una sábana blanca, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, saliendo vapor de ella, para después dar paso a una escultura de un cuerpo bien formado y hermoso adonis, de cabellera cobriza que mojada lo hacía ver más oscura, y muchas gotitas de agua bajando de su cabeza, recorriendo su torso desnudo cubierto por una fino bello, que llegaba a su ombligo y se perdía en sus ingles que se encontraba cubierto por una toalla que cubría sus caderas y sus piernas bien formadas y musculosas…me quede idiotizada viendo a ese hermoso dios griego…cuando escuche que me decía…te gusta lo que ves?

Yo solo asentí mirándolo y él me ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado y muy sexy además…vamos pequeña debemos volver a New York, ya pedí servicio a la habitación ve y date una ducha para que podamos partir….y sin más se quitó la toalla y vi ese precioso regalo que tenía dentro sus piernas…wowwww…exclame y como una niña muy inocente pregunte: todo eso cabe en mí? Lo mire asustada.

Su risa resonó en toda la habitación y me dijo si pequeña ahora ve y mueve ese culo respingón o si no quieres que te haga mía, ahora y me dio un fuerte azote en mi nalga y Salí corriendo hacia el baño, para volver de nuevo a mi vida, a él, a su mundo, a su voz, a su cuerpo y a su control y dominación. Y a esa extraña obsesión que dice tener por mí y por mi cuerpo que no logro entender por qué?

Pero si ese dios griego me pide agritos que lo salve, lo hare y allí voy a estar hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, porque lo amo y voy a lograr que él me ame…lo hará!

Desayunamos entre besos y caricias, esa es otra faceta que tenía Edward, que nunca conocía, pero me gustaba, nos subimos al auto después de que el cancelara el cuarto del hotel. Me encontré con Dean, lo salude y partimos de nuevo New York.

Y pensé será que puedo con este hombre oscuro y un tanto trastornado? Pero lo amo y lo ayudare a sobrellevar esta carga y a espantar sus demonios.

Le dije Dean puedes encender la radio…claro Bella…perdón señorita Swan…

Edward me miro serio y dijo…no quiero confianzas entre ustedes y todos deben llamarte con respeto….entendido…me contesto y en eso sonó una canción que yo no conocía muy bien, y nuestras miradas se conectaron al instante, perdidos en ese ritmo sensual y gótico a la vez.

**CLOSER-NINE INCH NAILS**

**Me permites violarte**

**Me permites desacreditarte**

**Me permites penetrarte**

**Me permites complicarte**

**Ayúdame, he roto en partes mi interior**

**Ayúdame, ya no tengo alma para vender**

**Ayúdame, la única cosa que me funciona**

**Ayúdame a alejarme de mí**

**Quiero joderte como a un animal**

**Quiero sentirte desde adentro**

**Quiero joderte como a un animal**

**Mi entera existencia está incompleta**

**Tú me acercas a Dios**

**Tú puedes tener mi aislamiento**

**Tú puedes tener el odio que contiene**

**Tú puedes tener mi abstinencia de fe**

**Tú puedes tener todo de mí**

**Ayúdame, tú desgarras mi razón**

**Ayúdame, es tu sexo lo que puedo oler**

**Ayúdame, me haces perfecto**

**Ayúdame a ser alguien diferente**

**Quiero joderte como a un animal**

**Quiero sentirte desde adentro**

**Quiero joderte como a un animal**

**Mi entera existencia está incompleta**

**Tú me acercas a Dios**

**A través de cada bosque, sobre los árboles**

**Con mi estómago que fragmentó mis rodillas**

**Bebo la miel de tu enjambre**

**Tú eres la razón por la que vivo**

Y sin pensar en nada me arroje a sus brazos y allí de nuevo me hizo suya y yo lo hice mío…como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, cambiando su destino y el mío…dos almas unidas…queriendo encontrar el amor y la felicidad.

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios, creí que no les iba a gustar mi historia…gracias y mil gracias ojala les siga gustando…chao!**

**Nos vemos! **


	8. Chapter 8

La historia es mía sale de mi cabeza, pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 8: Locura de una obsesión Parte 1**

Había pasado ya dos meses desde su huida, dos meses en que la traje de vuelta y ahora ella está atada a mí y a mi cama, si lo se me había vuelto insoportable con ella…solo mantenía conmigo en mi oficina o para donde quiera que yo fuera, ella me acompañaba…egoísta? Si lo era, ella no tenía vida si no era a mi lado…yo la absorbía de tal manera que ella solo vivía para mí.

Estaba en una reunión en el edificio de los Callagan y a mi lado estaba ella mi infierno personal, ella mi obsesión, ella mi mujer, ella mi Bella, si mía porque ella era mía. Aquel ser oscuro lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, reclamándola como suya, no podía dejar de mirarla de forma penetrante, dominante, controladora y obsesiva que tenía con ella. Estaba con los inversionistas de del consorcio Callagan, hablando e informándonos de los últimos movimientos de las inversiones que se estaban realizando y de cuantos hoteles se estaban construyendo alrededor del mundo, con la luz apagada y yo perdido en mis recuerdos e imágenes no ponía atención en lo que en esa junta se hablaba. Solo existía ella!

Un puñado de imágenes voló a mi mente, era ella, sus ojos, su boca, su lengua, sus dientes, sus manos, su cuerpo, su coño mojado y recibiéndome y ese culito respingón que me moría por joder y eso sería muy pronto!

Tenía su sabor grabado a fuego en mi lengua…su cuerpo grabado en mi mente y su olor tatuado en mi piel.

Y de nuevo las imágenes sus gemidos y sus gritos despertaron mi pene de su letargo y allí en plana sala de juntas con tremenda erección y con la luz apagada solo podía pensar en ella…solo ella…solamente ella!

Asi que baje mi mano por debajo del escritorio, tome su mano, ella dio un brinco del susto que se llevó; lleve su mano a mi pene por encima de mi ropa, baje el cierre y lo saque dejando que ella hiciera el resto de la magia que tanto me embrujaba…su mano subía y bajaba…subía y bajaba…yo solo cerraba mis ojos para contenerme de no gemir en esa junta. Y los volvía abrir para concentrar mi mirada en ella, Mi polla ardía en necesidad de ella, por ese coño húmedo, Tenía que controlarme, lleve mi mano hacia mi mujer y separe sus piernas…ella se mostraba un poco esquiva pero la logre controlar, mi mano siguió su camino por su falda y con sensualidad por subía por su muslo, llegando a su sexo cubierto por unos panties de encaje según la textura.

Los hice a un lado, pero antes retire mi mano y los lleve a mi boca para mojarlos con mi saliva y volví a ese lugar, su sexo, mi lugar, mío solo mío. Y la penetre de forma suave lenta, codiciosamente, con avaricia. Los dos nos coordinamos en los movimientos del coito, ella con su mano subía y bajaba sobre mi polla y yo con mis dedos entraba y salía de ella…tan estrecha y tan húmeda…podía sentir que su orgasmo se aproximaba, sus paredes vaginales se cernieron sobre mis dedos y comenzaron a succionar, ella no podía controlar el movimiento de sus caderas, podía sentir su respiración agitada; ella trataba de disimular aunque a veces fallaba en el intento, mis testículos se tensionaron en señal que yo también me aproximaba al mío en esa sala llena de gente, mi polla ardió más y se tensiono, sus manos subían y bajaban y yo entraba y salía de ella, sus paredes succionaron aún más fuerte mis dedos y yo sujete con mi otra mano la mano de ella que se encontraba en mi polla masajeándola a una velocidad extraordinaria y allí en ese instante ella dejo escapar un gemido que se escuchó en toda la habitación, mis dedos se llenaron de sus jugos y yo me corrí en su mano tan fuerte que tuve que cerrar mi ojos con fuerza para no gemir…se encendieron las luces y se paró la presentación que estaban haciendo, cuando el viejo Albert Callagan dijo: señorita Swan se encuentra usted bien? La noto muy roja y sudorosa…de verdad se encuentra bien?

Ella solo bajo su mirada y respondió con voz muy ronca y entre cortada que estaba bien. Yo por mi parte no podía quitar mi mirada de ella…se veía tan hermosa, tan perfecta después de un orgasmo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su frente perlada de sudor…maldito loco maniático como la puedes someter a esto, y delante de tanta gente? Y me respondí…es mía y que se joda el mundo.

Acomode su ropa interior y su falda por debajo de la mesa y ella levanto su mirada y sus ojos color chocolate más oscuros que de costumbre y esa mirada de satisfacción, asi que quería jugar mi hermosa mujer? Entonces lleve los dedos que estuvieron en su sexo a mi boca delante de todo el mundo y los saboree como si fuera el más exquisito manjar, de repente Albert me pregunta que prueba señor Cullen? Y yo le respondí: el más exquisito manjar y es mío solo mío pero mi mirada no dejaba la suya y ella con un poco de vergüenza bajo su mirada y la fijo en un punto clave en sus manos…yo solo reí con mucha autosuficiencia y arrogancia…si decía mi mirada que le daba a ella…mía…solo mía!

Se había terminado la presentación, entre risas y halagos nos disponíamos a despedirnos de los allí presentes para poder partir, a mi lado ya se encontraba Dean, Sam y Bella mi lado siempre a mi lado, cuando entraba a la habitación un hombre que saludaba muy animado a Albert y nos presentó: Edward déjame presentarte a mi sobrino Derek Callagan él es abogado en mi firma. Mucho gusto le dije de manera seca y cortante, al ver que no despegaba la vista de mi mujer!

La Señorita Swan es la asistente personal del señor Cullen Derek…mucho gusto señorita Swan para mi es el mayor de los placeres el conocerla y ella respondió: mucho gusto señor Callagan y estrecho su mano.

Yo a estas alturas yo veía todo rojo y mi rabia y furia se extendía por todo mi ser…Edward ven para que te despidas de los demás, me dijo haciéndome un gesto con su mano…llame a Dean y a Sam y les dije no se muevan de aquí y quédense con Isabella y ellos asintieron a la orden con un, si señor Cullen y me dirigí al extremo de esa habitación…pero observándola como si yo fuera un acosador.

Derek hablaba con ella y la podía observar tensa e incómoda, mis ojos no se despegaron de ella y ella bajaba su mirada y volvía a conectarse con la mía.

Celos….si es algo tan poderoso que te puede destrozar la vida…su vida y de paso la mía….ese animal salvaje salía a relucir en situaciones menos indicadas…solo decía mi mente…mía…mía….mía…mía…mía…mía y no apartaba mi mirada de ella. Me paseaba por esa habitación como bestia enjaulada….mía…maldita sea quería largarme ya de esa puta habitación de mierda llena de gente que solo me roba mi oxígeno y de paso el de ella…hijo de puta de ese imbécil de Derek…maldito una y mil veces maldito…pedazo de escoria humana…no te atrevas Swan, ni una mirada siquiera le vayas a dar…Callagan le dije…me voy estoy cansado y tengo trabajo que hacer…Dean, Sam e Isabella nos vamos y Salí de aquella habitación como alma que lleva el diablo…era odiado por mi forma de ser por muchas personas, pero me interesa una mierda.

Al llegar al ascensor una voz nos detuvo, era Derek preguntándole a Isabella si podía salir con ella…y me detuve y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos…les respondí: que dice usted Swan, mi mandíbula apretada formaban en mis labios una línea, estaba tenso y mi respiración agitada…Swannnn! Responda que no oye!

Respóndale!

Yo los siento, señor Callagan pero no puedo y el muy imbécil le contesto que si en otra oportunidad…a lo que conteste con un grito muy fuerte, nos vamos Swan yaaaaaaaaaa! Y Salí de allí hecho una furia y una puta bestia.

Estábamos en la oficina y estaba que no me calentaba ni el sol después de semejante escena que me tocó presenciar…maldita sea Swan si tan solo pudiera encerrarte para que nadie te viera y no te tocara o te hablaran y que solo yo pudiera ser el que tenga derecho a eso…solo yo…puta madre estas enfermo Cullen…ahhhhhhhh….de repente alguien toco la puerta de mi oficina

Amor! Me dijo ella con esa voz de sirena que te puede llegar a enloquecer, despegue mi mirada del computador, mi rabia y mis celos aumentaba…que quieres le respondí, amor! Necesito ir a la oficina de Bill, me necesita y no se para que…no! Dije, si te necesita que te llame a aquí o a tu celular, pero amor! Dije que no Bella.

A toda cosa que me pedía Isabella le respondía con un seco y frio no! No y no y no y no….eres mía que no lo entiendes…miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y no te vas a alejar de mí.

Una tarde su celular timbraba y timbraba y lo mandaba a buzón…cuatro horas malditas cuatro horas sin saber de ella, Dean me dijo que había ido hacer una vuelta que no quiso molestarme porque estaba muy ocupado…mentiras…malditas mentiras de mierda…se quiere ir lose me quiere dejar….pero no Bella eres mía y mía serás siempre…

Cogí mi celular e hice una llamada…esto no se queda asi Swan, esta me las pagas…Alistar…necesito que hagas algo…buenas tarde señor Cullen…necesito que siga a una persona…que? Pero señor Cullen, no me importa la pagare el triple si es necesario…está bien señor Cullen…anote bien Alistar, su nombres es Isabella Swan…lo quiero saber todo Alistar…todo no me oculte nada…si señor Cullen!

Otra cosa más Alistar, necesito que ponga dispositivos de rastreo en su celular, en el auto de ella, en todo lo que ella use, sea su ropa o cualquier otro objeto personal…y necesito también cámaras en su departamento…que? Pero señor Cullen, eso es invasión a la intimidad señor!…hágalo, necesito que con un dispositivo lo conecte a mi celular, a mi portátil y a mi sistema de seguridad de mi departamento y espero la información y colgué.

Te voy atar a mi Bella de todas las formas habidas y por haber y no escaparas de mi….eso lo juro Bella…lo juro!

**A todas las chicas gracias por sus comentarios y a las lectoras fantasmas también muchísimas gracias, esto hace que sea un incentivo más para seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero les siga gustando la historia….nos vemos pronto…chao!**


	9. Chapter 9

La historia es mía sale de mi cabeza, pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 9: Locura de una obsesión Parte 2**

Al día siguiente le dije a Dean que si llegaba Isabella que se fuera directo a mi departamento, mi genio aumentaba, maldita mujer del infierno que se cree…mi cuerpo ardía y mi respiración se dificultaba…la bestia dentro de mi hablaba en susurros…tómala, móntala, márcala, sáciate y luego encadénala para siempre!

Decidí tomarme una ducha bien fría y larga para calmar mi furia que crecía por mi mujer…si mi mujer…estaba revisando unos papeles en mi despacho, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a una diosa despampanante y morena, que se sale de todos mis limites! Mi rabia y mis celos salieron a flote…donde putas estabas? Le dije desde mi escritorio…quien te dio la orden de salir sin mi consentimiento…eres mía lo recuerdas!

Amor lose! Me contesto, mi hermoso infierno personal…pero necesitaba ver a Bill, para ver cómo iban las cosas es todo. Me contesto con su voz hermosa que podía derretir al mismo sol…pero conmigo no! Ante esto no.

No te quiero lejos de mi lo entiendes, cuantas veces te lo repito Isabella, cuantas…me desafías y desobedeces mis órdenes…quien te crees que eres? Le dije y ante mis palabras y su mirada de furia y rencor me contesto: YO? SOY LA MUJER QUE TE AMA!

No te entiendo Edward, porque lo haces te amo y me….y allí no aguante más y la bese, con furia, con hambre y desesperación.

Te amo me decía…beso….lengua….beso….mordida.

Te deseo le respondía….beso…mordida…lengua.

Te amo volvía me repetía….beso…beso…besooo.

Te necesito le objetaba….beso…lamida….succión…lengua.

Y la aparte de mí y le dije Vete, vete lárgate y déjame solo, pero Ed, cariño…que te largues y me dejes solo!

La vi Salir del despacho con lágrimas en sus ojos y su carita sonrojada…maldición Edward…eres un bipolar hijo de puta sin corazón…maldita sea! Que putas tengo en mi pecho…un corazón o una piedra? Me va a odiar y se va alejar de mi…maldita sea! No…no…no…no…no…me decía mental mente mientras me mesia en una silla cual vil enfermo mental…no…no…no…ella es mía…no…no…no te vas a ir Bella…eres mía…no….no y no!

Me fui directamente para la oficina mi malgenio aumentaba cuando recibí una llamada a mi BlackBerry, Alistar le respondí! Espero que tengas la información lista, si señor Cullen! Todo lo que me pidió esta hecho, los dispositivos están instalados en su casa, objetos personales y en el auto, falta el celular, señor! Yo se lo hago llegar para que usted se lo entregue, toda la información le llega dos computadores: al de su departamento y al de la oficina, usted le asignara una clave con la cual podrá entrar, está contento señor Cullen? Podríamos ir a la cárcel por esto no!

Cállese, que para ese se le paga y muy bien por cierto, recibirá su cheque y no se preocupe... y colgué, cuando entro toda mi familia, mi madre Esme corrió a saludarme igual que mi padre Carlisle, mi hermano mayo Emmett y Alice…llegaron acompañados por Rosalíe y Jasper…estamos muy contentos recuerda el baile de la fundación Edward? Me pregunta Alice, maldito duende hiperactivo adicto a la moda…pensé! Si Alice, pero no voy asistir…debes recuerdas que eres el presidente de CULLENMASEN C.O. no puedes hacerlo, puedo Alice y lo hare!

De pronto la puerta de mi despacho se abrió y era ella mi infierno personal estaba allí con su cara de ángel y cuerpo de demonio…disculpe señor Cullen le vengo a traer esto…escuche como me llamo y me puse alerta…está enojada pensé!…maldita sea! Swan déjelo en la mesa del escritorio…no me miro…no me miro…pero que putas! Que está pasando ni siquiera me mira y me habla de señor Cullen!

No…no….no….no…no….Bella no lo hagas…lo siento…lo siento!

Y tú quien eres, pregunto mi hermana Alice? Yo soy isabe….ella es Isabella Swan mi asistente personal le respondí, pero mirándola a ella fijamente devorándola con la mirada.

Ella es Esme mi madre, mucho gusto señora Cullen…no hija llámame Esme y la abrazo, él es mi padre Carlisle, mucho gusto….antes que lo digas dime Carlisle y me abrazo…ellos son mis hermanos…Emmett…mucho gusto enana…bienvenida a la empresa y me abrazo, casi la asfixia por su gran cuerpo, demonios Emmett compórtate pareces un niño, y ella es mi hermana Alice…mucho gusto Isabella tu y yo seremos grandes amigas, lo presiento…ellos son Jasper y su hermana Rosalíe esposos de Emmett y Alice…mucho gusto podemos llamarte Bella? Si claro no hay problema, contesto.

La llevaras al baile de la fundación Edward?

Y mi vista voló inmediatamente a la de ella conectándose en el instante.

No se Alice, tu sabes que no me gusta a asistir a todas esas fiestas y estar cerca de personas que fingen ser tus amigos y cuando te alejas te clavan y un cuchillo en la espalda, y por si fuera poco sentir su hipocresía….no Alice no!

Vas a ir con nosotros verdad Bella?

Pues no se señora Hale, nada de señora Hale, dime Alice! Está bien Alice! Depende de lo que diga el señor Cullen…y me miro con aire de superioridad…asi?

La mire siguiéndole el jugo y le dije, claro señorita Swan vamos a ir a ese dichosa fiesta.

Estoy emocionada dijo Alice, sabes iremos de compras…verdad mama, rose?

Y tú nos vas a prestar a Bella iremos con ella! Asi que despídete Bella partimos en 5 minutos…ajajjjajajaa….no es fascinante…

Alice, cuando es la maldita fiesta?

El sábado, lo recuerdas llevo casi dos meses recordándote…está bien pueden ir pero no se demoren…denme 2 minutos con Swan y ya sale con ustedes, ten es un nuevo celular que quería regalarte, lo siento cariño!…es que no quiero que….y mis palabras murieron en sus labios…cuando me beso con pasión y lujuria….su cuerpo se arqueaba y se restregaba con el mío…provocando que una electricidad recorriera mi cuerpo, mi erección que ya era mucha se frotaba contra su estómago, la sujete de los brazos y la aparte de mí y le dije: Si sigues besándome y moviéndote así, vas a provocar que te haga mía aquí mismo. Y mis padres están afuera esperándote…asi que vete ahora con ellos de compras, Bella recuerda la cita que tienes hoy en la tarde con mi ginecólogo de confianza el doctor Gerandy es el mejor del país, ella asintió y salió con una sonrisa tatuada en sus labios y yo muriendo por hacerla mía aquí y ahora.

Estábamos en una reunión con los contratistas encargados de hacer la construcción del hotel en Brasil, no llegábamos a ningún acuerdo…el mismo tema y no se llegaba a nada era un círculo vicioso…y yo solo quería a mi mujer, su sabor en mi boca me hacía extrañarla aún más y su cuerpo entre mis manos, pensé!

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y mi mujer no llegaba…tome el teléfono y le marque al duende loco de mi hermana.

Alice! Dónde diablos están? Swan tiene una cita a las cuatro y la necesito aquí en la oficina yaaaaa…. No…no…no…no ese tono no va conmigo Ed, y se dice hola y me colgó…me colgó! Maldita sea me rugía la bestia quería a mi mujer aquí y ahora!

Llame a Bella! Maldición buzón de voz…pero que putas se creía el duende loco adicto a la moda! Que se creía!

Ahhhhh….maldición!

Cuando sonó el teléfono de mi oficina, mi secretaria Ángela me había dicho qué Bella había llegado y que estaba por entrar!

Vaya hasta que por fin llegas! Había mucho hombres allí, que no te dignaste en llamar y saber que yo estaba bien o solo andabas de compras? Ed, no seas asi te amo y sabes que el único hombre al que amo eres tú! No existe nadie más!

No le puse demasiada atención, estaba dolido, su indiferencia y su desapego hacia mí me quemaba como a el mismo infierno y todo estaba por arder!

Como te fue en tu cita con el Dr. Gerandy?

Bien muy bien! Me respondió, ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Edward y salió de la oficina hecha una pequeña fierecilla…a donde crees que vas, te estoy haciendo una pregunta y quiero que me respondas muy bien…le dije antes de que saliera de la oficina.

Muy bien Edward!

Si yo quería pelea, quería enfrentarla y enfurecerla como ella lo hacía conmigo, es que no entendía, que no deseaba estar un solo microsegundo lejos de ella, que quería absorberle hasta la medula…que es mía!

Respóndeme bien o si no y se giró, me encaro y como dos titanes a punto de dar la gran batalla la tome por el cuello le dije mía! Y la bese, con hambre, despecho, rabia, celos, jale su labio inferior y la recosté sobre el escritorio y levante su falda…malditas faldas que se colocaba pensé, porque no puede vestir como una monja…eso si es vestir!

Quiero tu culito respingo aquí y ahora Isabella!

Ella me mira con cara de espanto…y me contesto: va a dolerme Ed eres muy grande y grueso, con susurros y la voz cargada de una lujuria.

Mi bestia interna se reía y se le hacía agua la boca, no está bien preparada, pero que putas es mía y quiero su culo ya!

Ella tendida de espaldas a mí, fui hasta la puerta y cerré, no quería interrupciones de ninguna clase, levante su falda y baje sus medias y sus panties, con mis manos le di un masaje sus nalgas y luego los apreté con fuerza y ella gimió…ahhhhhhhh! Y solté 2 azotes en cada nalga…ahhhhhhhh!

Baja hasta su centro, se encontraba húmedo y muy estrecho…pero el día de hoy ese no era el lugar donde quería enterrarme y satisfacer mi hambre y mi deseo por ella…seria su lindo culo respingón…seeeee!

Separe sus nalgas y me adentre en ellas mi lengua jugaba con la textura de su rico culo…mis dedos bajaban a su sexo tocaba….pero volvía a su culo…sabes a gloria…mi niña.

Ed, tengo miedo, va a dolerme lose! Shhhh, no te preocupes entre el dolor y el placer se vale todo y tú lo vas a dorar…mi Bella…me baje el cierre del pantalón baje mis bóxer y de el salió muy galante y erecto mi pene que en su punta se veía mojado con mi liquido pre seminal.

Rasgue un preservativo y me lo coloque, adentre la cabeza de mi pene en su lindo y estrecho culito…ahhhhhhhh! Duele, dios como duele….ahhhhh! Sentía como hacia resistencia no había entrado mucho, me adentre un poco más y grito…era un grito de dolor y no de placer, pero eso pasa….siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

No tuve opción, tome su frente con mi mano y con la otra tome sus caderas acercándome más a ella y entre completo…ella grito y tuve que callarla con un beso voraz lleno de deseo y de pasión.

No…..Ed….me duele, para por favor…me duele…ahhhhhhhh! Ya se calmara cariño ya pasara.

Y comencé una danza suave y sin afán, mi mirada viajo a la parte donde nos uníamos y vi sangre, tome un poco con mi dedo índice y se lo enseñe…le dije: entre el dolor y el placer Bella…mi mujer…lo vivirás conmigo, y tu sangre Bella tu sangre, me pertenece en todos los sentidos y me lo lleve a mi boca y luego la bese mi lengua, en su boca, su lengua en mi boca. En una arranque de locura y descontrol…mis embestidas eran violentas…ella gritaba….gemía…su sabor, su sangre mi locura y mi condena…que si estoy loco y enfermo…ya saben la respuesta…si! Y ella está condenada por existir…

Ahhhhhhhh…..Ohhhhh….seeeeeeee…..

Dios Ed…me corro….me voy a correr….mi coño…no aguanta….Ohhhhh…..siiii

Seguí entrando y saliendo de ella…los dos gritábamos….ahhhhhhhh….Ohhhhh…mi pene no aguantaba más

Mi…ra…me Bella – dijo Edward con palabras cortadas.

Maldición…Mi…ra…me Bella – dijo Edward con palabras cortadas.

Le susurre al oído Córrete conmigo…conmigo…solo conmigo…eres mía…tu vida…es mía…tus gemidos son míos…tus ojos son míos…tu boca…tu lengua, tu coño y este culo al que me estoy jodiendo ahora es mío…tu sangre y le di una lamida a su mejilla y luego jale su labio inferior…le dijo es mío.

Ella solo podía gemir y gritar mientras le yo le hablaba al oído y no pudimos más y estallamos juntos…en un orgasmo muy potente y muy significativo para los dos.

Nuestras respiración era entre cortada yo estaba encima de ella y en mi escritorio seguía dentro de ella y aun moviéndome muy lento, por tratando de apagar mi deseo por ella….pero que dios me perdone, no puedo!

Satisfechos, sudorosos, con los labios hinchados y nuestra risa cómplice, mientras nos acomodamos nuestras ropas, me dijo: tengo mis piernas húmedas de tus jugos y los míos y le dije asi debe ser! Y la maldita puerta se abrió dejándonos ver a un duende de cabello loco y mirada sospechosa.

Que está pasando aquí? Parece como si acabaran de tener una sesión maratónica de sexo y nos miró a los dos.

Ya basta Alice! Que quieres? Recuerda que mañana en la noche es la fiesta de la fundación, Bella aquí está tu vestido…te lo traje…bueno los dejo porque tengo mucho que hacer…mañana nos vamos a reunir en la mansión Cullen para salir todos de allí…te esperamos Ed….me beso y abrazo a Bella….adiós!

Maldito duende adicto a la moda!

Maldita fiesta de la fundación!

Maldita Bella por ir!

Se llegó la noche del sábado y Bella estaba conmigo en mi departamento…se estaba duchando para asistir a la famosa fiesta y se estaba arreglando, hace un mes más o menos que compartíamos habitación, pero sin que se dieran cuenta ella salía al amanecer para no levantar sospechas con los demás, no me gustaba despertar solo. Era yo! el que hacia eso con cada mujer que tuve….pero ahora es ella…solo contigo Swan…solo contigo me porto de esta manera!

Me puse mi traje Armani y me puse un poco de la colonia Hugo Boss, estaba en las escaleras esperándola…cuando oh! Sorpresa, escucho unos ruidos que venían de arriba y gire para saber qué era lo que causaba el ruido…y allí parada en lo alto de la escalera mi infierno personal vistiendo…pero que putas pensé y le dije en vos alta: no vas a ir asi vestida, verdad?

Que tiene, de malo me refuto!

No…no…no…no…no…no…no y no….Isabella…no!

Prácticamente estas desnuda, que, quieres que te vean asi? Expuesta que los demás hombres te miren? Pues no…eres mía, mi mujer y no….maldita Alice me las va a pagar todas y cada una….ve y cámbiate….te espero!

No Ed, no le hare, no le hare un desplante a tu hermana…a no? A ella no, pero a mi si? Te cambias o no vamos…me voy en taxi…me respondió!

Que putas dices? No Isabella…no te cambias ahora…ya!

No Ed, vamos llegaremos tarde y se adentró en la limosina. Me dejos sin palabras, mi ira, mi furia y mis celos se me salían por los malditos poros…maldito vestido…color azul, maldito escote en su espalda, maldito escote en su pecho y maldita abertura en sus piernas…maldita ella por ser tan sensual!

Íbamos llegamos a la casa de mi familia en un completo silencio, Ed, te gusta el vestido? Me pregunto y la mire con odio y una mirada fría abriendo la puerta le dije NO, y Salí de allí no la espere…estaba que no me calentaba ni el sol, maldito duende y su visión de la moda…por que no la vistió como una monja.

Saludamos a todos y las chicas y mi madre? Mi padre me contesto aun no salen las estamos esperando…pero que linda estas Bella, elogios salían de mi padre, hermano y mi cuñado…maldita sea! Si asi son ellos como serán los demás hombres? Me llevan todos los demonios…oímos unas voces que provenían de la parte alta y vimos a tres hermosas mujeres vestidas muy pero muy sensual!

- Mi padre le dijo a mi madre…Esme Cullen adonde piensas ir asi, a dónde?

- Emmett le dijo a su Rose…tu tampoco saldrás asi?

- Jasper lo siguió refutándole a mi hermana….Alice Hale…definitivamente no sales asi!

Mi madre, Mi hermana y mi cuñada, llegaron corriendo abrazar a Bella y luego me saludaron a mí, estas hermosa, comentaron…no te parece Ed!…le queda perfecto el vestido…no dije nada…pero mi madre y mi cuñada solo la elogiaban más y más….mi celos estaban para ese entonces al límite.

Llegamos juntos a la maldita fiesta, ya no quería estar allí y menos con Isabella asi vestida, parecía una descarada prostituta…maldita sea mi celos y la bestia estaban agazapados apunto de atacar a todo el que se acercase…todos la miraban con hambre y deseo, ella iba con los demás yo me quede atrás para no levantar sospechas con mi familia ni con el resto del mundo, pero quería gritarles a todos que esa mujer por la que suspiraban tener, era mía, solo mía y de nadie más.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, yo no sonreirá, ni la miraba…yo solo veía todo rojo y a mi boca subía mi bilis….maldita sea esta noche será muy pero muy larga.

La noche pasaba lenta y tortuosa, hijo ve y baila con Isabella! No, le conteste! Edward que te pasa? Me reprende mi padre, estas de un humor de los mil demonios comento Emmett, si estoy de acuerdo contigo le dijo Jasper…comiste sopa de escorpión Ed, me dijo Rose y mi madre me pregunta, en serio hijo que te pasa? Escuche el susurro de la duende de mi hermana que por culpa de ella me daña la noche…si Eddy estas de un genio?

No me llames Eddy, le conteste de muy mal humor!

Nada podía salir peor, cuando una voz detrás de nosotros dijo:

Buenas noches a todos! Todos respondieron menos yo…maldito Black.

Hola hermosa, te dije que nos volveríamos a ver!

Jacob Black en escena y la bestia perdió todo el control y la seguridad que hasta ahora había demostrado…todo voló a la mierda.

Quieres bailar preciosa? Le pregunta y yo con mi mirada fría y penetrante fija en ella le decía que no lo hiciera…que no se atreviera…que se arrepentiría si lo hacía.

Señor Black, como ha estado? Llámame Jake…si Bella le decía mi madre, eres soltera no adelante hija ve y baila ya que tu jefe no quiere…

La verdad es que yo no bailo muy bien, tengo dos pies izquierdos…y un romance eterno con el suelo, no lo creo, Jacob…puedo pisarte! No te preocupes hermosa…soy un buen bailarín y te puedo guiar…

Ella dijo que no Black! Edward, contrólate!

Se escuchaban gruñidos y maldiciones, era yo…maldita sea…maldita fiesta…maldita Bella!

Hijo no gruñas más, perdiste tu oportunidad por no bailar cuando te lo sugerí…asi que ahora te aguantas.

Llevaban tres piezas bailando, él se veía feliz enamorado y ella incomoda pero sonreía y se sonrojaba…mi mirada de odio fija en la pareja que se robaba todas las miradas de la fiesta, me voy anuncie!

Qué? Gritaron todos, porque Edward creí que la estabas pasando bien? Creyeron mal, me voy y sin más me pare de la silla lanzándola al otro lado…los miraba con odio alejándome de ellos e Isabella observaba todo lo que sucedía en nuestra mesa…llegue a auto me monte y le dije a Dean que nos fuéramos ya, el asintió con la cabeza y subió el vidrio dejándome solo con mis demonios. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando esta se abrió más dejando entrar al demonio convertido en una mujer, esa que enamora a todos los hombres y la mire con frialdad y con furia, mía gritaba la bestia…mía, se escuchaba en mi cabeza amor a dónde vas? Me pregunto.

-Que ya te aburriste de bailar con Black?

-Ed, no seas asi, que querías que le dijera que no! Porque tengo alguien a quien amo…eso querías?

-Sí, le respondí!

-recuerda que nadie se debe enterar lo que tenemos Ed, no por ahora…y crees que no lose?

-O que pensabas, seguir con los dos y pegarme alguna enfermedad venérea después de estar conmigo y después con Black como una vil prostituta?

-Edward!. Me contesto dolida por mis fuertes palabras.

-Amor, no seas asi! Largo…largo…largo.

-lárgate…lárgate…lárgate y déjame solo…la saque del auto y le dije a Dean: arranca y cerré la puerta dejando a Isabella afuera empapada y su maquillaje corrido por la lluvia que en ese momento caía en abundancia. Dejando ver la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Dentro del carro hecho una furia maldecía este día, maldecía ese vestido, maldecía a Bella, maldecía a Black y maldije el primer día que la conocí y que se topó en mi camino.

-Maldito el momento en te hice mía…mía…maldita seas bella Swan!

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y a las lectoras fantasmas también…espero que les siga gustando mi historia, otra vez mil y mil gracias…**

**Nos leemos pronto…chao!**


	10. Chapter 10

La historia es mía sale de mi cabeza, pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 10: Locura de una Obsesión Parte 3**

-Maldito el momento en te hice mía…mía…maldita seas bella Swan!

Entre maldiciones y blasfemias, llegue a mi departamento a altas horas de la noche y me di una ducha muy fría para calmar mi ira y mi frustración después de esa maldita cena y fiesta de la fundación, mi celular timbraba y timbraba asi que conteste:

Si? Habla Cullen!

Mi lindo y hermoso hombre, sabes con quien hablas?

No, no tengo ni una puta idea…quién es?

Soy yo Heidi, no tienes sentido del humor Eddy?

No, no lo tengo y no me llames Eddy!

No seas asi Edward quiero verte, estoy llegando a tu departamento en este instante y colgó!

No te atrevas a venir sin mi…auto…me colgó? La muy puta, me colgó? A mí?

A Edward Cullen? Ahhhhhhhh…maldita sea!

Escuche, a mi ama de llaves decirme que tenía una visita y le dije que la hiciera pasar a la sala y después le ordene que se fuera a descansar y que regresara el lunes. Ella asintió y se fue con unas gracias desde la puerta de mi baño.

Salí del baño y me coloque mi albornoz iba totalmente desnudo, no quería visitas, pensé que era Alistar con más información, baje a la sala y ohhhhh! Sorpresa la que me esperaba. Heidi se encontraba allí con un hermoso conjunto rojo de vistoria secrets rojo…muy tentador pensé! Pero no era ella…Bella Swan!

Que quieres? Te dije que sin mi autorización, no te deberías acercar a mi casa!

Cariño no seas asi, solo quiero un poco de diversión y sé que tú también lo necesitas…te noto algo tenso!

Me importa una puta mierda lo que tu pienses, largo!

Heidi se fue acercando a mí, y sin decir más se lanzó sobre mí, cayendo los dos al sofá de la sala. Deshizo el nudo de mi albornoz y abrió un poco para besar mi torso…yo quería dejarme llevar por esa puta boca que tiene Heidi, pero mis pensamientos y anhelos solo estaba ella…solo ella…la bestia clamaba y rugía…reclamaba a su mujer y quería sangre…solo ella.

Basta! Basta!

Vete de mi casa, Heidi….largo no te quiero aquí!

Escuche que la puerta principal que se abrió…Heidi y yo volteamos hacia la puerta nuestra mirada fija en a quel lugar y allí parada observando la infame escena, sorprendida y con su mirada de dolor y furia se encontraba Bella muy empapada por la lluvia que caía torrencial a fuera y su maquillaje, que horas atrás era hermoso ahora se veía corrido por las lágrimas y la lluvia…

Lo sien….lo siento señor Cullen!

No pensé que estuviera tan ocupado…lo siento…

Yo lo siento!

Y con el dolor y las lágrimas en sus ojos se fue…de mi departamento como alma que lleva el diablo y con la demencial tormenta a que azotaba a New York.

Vete Heidi le dije señalándola con el dedo y…largo de mi casa ahora, no busques problemas, yo te llamare si te necesito.

Apareció Dean por una de las puertas del servicio, le dije: encárgate de ella.

Y salí tras Bella, su olor, su sabor, su sangre, sus ojos, su boca, su lengua y su cuerpo me llamaban y corría…corría…corría, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si la razón de mi existencia estuviera en peligro y yo tuviera el poder para salvarla, pero ella era la que tenía ese poder sobre mí y salvarme del infierno que amenazaba con liberarse si ella no está conmigo.

La lluvia caía demencial y catastrófica como si todos los ángeles lloraran y con esa lluvia, ellos quisieran lavar todos mis pecados y entonces la vi a lo lejos y aumente mis pasos y a unos cuantos metros la alcance, tomándola del brazo y tirándola contra un árbol.

Suéltame! Me grito enfurecida.

No, le respondí, de manera oscura y egoísta…ERES MIA…que no lo entiendes…me perteneces a mi…solo a mí!

Vaya Cullen, que manera tan retorcida es esa, primero dices que soy tuya y a la primera oportunidad te vas y te tiras a la primera zorra que se te aparece al frente?

Que pretendes? Contagiarme de alguna enfermedad venérea como si tu fueras un prostituto!

No aguante más y la bese, con furia, con pasión con todo lo que ella provoca en mi…ella se resistía a mis caricias y a mis besos.

Me rechazas Swan?

No me toques, después de que le hiciste el amor a tu fulana, no me vuelvas a tocar maldito bastardo…maldito egoísta…

No Swan, no lo digas ni en broma, no la toque ni siquiera…pude…acaso no te has dado cuenta…solo estas tu…solo tu…la única mujer que pone mi universo de cabeza!

Que es por ti que soy un maldito loco y egoísta!

Dime que me amas, dímelo Cullen…dímelo!

Y reino el silencio bajo la tormenta, no pude pronunciar esa palabra, no pude desde el corazón y mi alma, esa palabra no significa nada…pero si tengo que retenerla a mi lado hare cualquier cosa.

Y a lo lejos se escuchaba una melodía que me definía a la perfección y nuestras miradas se conectaron:

**Aléjate de mi amor de Camila**.

Aléjate de mí, y hazlo pronto antes que te mienta

Tu cielo se hace gris yo ya camino bajo la tormenta

Aléjate de mí escapa vete ya no debo verte

Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte

La luz ya no alcanza

No quieras caminar sobre el dolor, descalza

Un ángel te cuida

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida

Nuestras miradas seguían conectadas y nuestras respiraciones agitadas, mientras la canción seguía sonando, la bestia dentro de mí me gritaba…miéntele…miéntele y átala a ti de todas las formas habidas y por haber, no dejes que te abandone y resonó en mi mente su risa diabólica, que hacía más que constatar un hecho de lo que iba a pasar…yo estaba loco! Y obsesionado por aquella chica…mi mujer.

Y aléjate de mi amor

Yo sé que aún estas a tiempo

No soy quien en verdad parezco

Y perdón, no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo

Si aún no me lo crees amor

Y quieres tu correr el riesgo

Veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar

Y hacer sufrir… ooh

A quien más quiero

A quien más quiero

No podía más, tenía que jugar mis últimas cartas no podía dejarla marchar, si ella quería escuchar que yo la amaba eso iba hacer!

La música seguía sonando, mis manos en su cuello y mi mirada sobre ella…

Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco

Quisiera arrepentirme ser el mismo y no decirte eso

Aléjate de mí escapa vete ya no debo verte

Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte

La luz ya no alcanza

No quieras caminar sobre el dolor, descalza

Un ángel te cuida

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida

Aléjate de mi amor

Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo

No soy quien en verdad parezco

Y perdón, no soy quien crees

Yo no caí del cielo

Si aún no me lo crees amor

Y quieres tu correr el riesgo

Veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar

Y hacer sufrir

A quien más quiero

TE AMO! Swan TE AMO!

Ella me observaba confundida y la bese, con todo lo que podía…pero la palabra que salía de mis labios no significaba nada y no sentía nada.

Engañarla con esa gran mentira para que no me abandonara? Si y todo porque soy un maldito egoísta!

La besaba, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo y la lluvia bañándonos. Mojando nuestros cuerpo sedientos de pasión y lujuria. Mi pene estaba hambriento por ella, quería montarla, márcala de nuevo como mía, asi nadie se fijaría en ella solo yo!

La bestia que gritaba detrás de mí sonreía victorioso, de nuevo el ganaba y yo perdía la batalla, ella se rendía a mí y yo la aclamaba una vez más.

Deshice un poco la tela de mi albornoz que estaba empapado por la lluvia, mi pene sobresalía de él, grande y orgulloso por encontrar ese hogar, mi casa. Que ahora por la gran mentira que había pronunciado se jodia cada vez más y lo veía más distante.

Quería amar y pronunciar esa puta palabra por una vez en mi maldita vida…pero no podía…yo no amaba…solo follaba y sentía deseo hacia ella!

Que iba hacer cuando ella se diera cuenta de que le había mentido, me iba a odiar y se alejara de mí, asi que tendría que buscar algo más con que retenerla a mi lado, algo más poderoso para que no me dejara…la bestia se burlaba una y otra vez.

Mis labios besaban, lamian, mordían y succionaban sus labios…mi lengua recorría y delineaban su boca…manos tocaban su cuerpo, sus senos ya que sus pezones parecían dos piedras bien duras, los saque por el escote del vestido y los bese, lamí, mordí.

Ahhhhh…ohhhhh gemía Bella en mi oído!

Estábamos en la mitad de un parque en la madrugada, con una tormenta que azotaba nuestros cuerpos y a pleno escrutinio público, puse mi mano en su boca para no llamar la atención de curiosos ni de la policía.

Yo gemía y le susurraba…mía…mía…mía!

La coloque de rodillas y puse mi pene en su cara, ella me miro extrañada restregué mi pene en sus labios, ella abrió su hermosa boca y sentí su lengua en mí, lamiendo y chupando hasta casi llegar al fondo. Quería tragarlo pero yo soy muy grande y grueso y no alcanzaba, el resto lo abarcaba con sus manos.

Sus dientes trataban de morder pero con cuidado, cosa que me enloquecía yo seguía entrando y saliendo de su boca, follando esa boca malvada y en pleno parque en New York. La empuje con fuerza. No quería correrme, dentro de su boca. Deseaba volver a estar dentro de su coño estrecho y palpitante, sentirlo contraerse, ordeñándome, secándome….era la puta gloria y yo estaba allí para joderla como un puto animal.

Busque la abertura del vestido en sus piernas, la subí y acomode sus piernas a mi cintura, le hice su ropa interior a un lado y la penetre…tan duro y violento…dejándole entender quién es su dueño!

Su coño mojado y estrecho me succionaba, mis embestidas eran salvajes, erráticas, posesivas…mis celos se agolpaban en mis oídos y la gran mentira salía de mi boca como si fuera una gran verdad, que cuando se dijera endulzaría tu alma y sería un bálsamo para tus heridas, pero cuando saliera la verdad a la luz destrozaría todo a su paso.

Ahhhhh…ohhhh….ahhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhh gemía Bella

Mas Ed…mas…más duro…mas…siiiiiiii…ahhhhhhhh

Y la bestia tomo el control de mí!

Dilo Bella, dilo! Sálvame….sálvame….sálvame…solo tú puedes hacerlo…sálvame!

Me perteneces, solo a mi…solo a mi…mis embestidas eran erráticas ella gemía y gritaba en mi mano.

Yo no paraba de realizar esa danza tan gótica, tan malvada y oscura…que con ella sentía…mía…móntala…márcala…y átala…susurraba la maldita bestia en mi oído. Asi que cambie de posición, la gire, la pegue más sobre el árbol, le abrí más las piernas, abrí sus nalgas y le penetre ese culito delicioso y respingón.

Ahhhhhhhh…su grito de dolor resonó en todo el parque…yo seguía en mi danza endemoniada en su culo estrecho.

Ohhhhh si Bella…eres mía…pequeña.

Ahhhhhhhh….solo mía…júralo ahora….dilo!

Vamos mírame y dilo…dilo Swan….ahhhhhhhh….ohhhhh….dímelo!

Ahhhhhhhh….ahhhhhhhh….Ed…war….dd. Y tú lo dirás?

Dime que…me amas…Cullen…ahhhhh…ohhhhh…dilo!

Mis embestidas eran erráticas…los dos nos acercábamos a nuestro ansiado orgasmo.

…ahhhhh…..ahhhhhhhh...

…Ohhhhh…ohhhhh…

TE AMO BELLA! Mentira, decía en mi mente.

TE AMO EDWARD! Soy tuya, te pertenezco!

Y sentí como su coño me exprimía y mi pene palpitaba dentro de ella y los dos explotamos en nuestro orgasmo más intenso que habíamos podido tener.

Ella araño mi espalda y yo mordí su cuello, para callar nuestro gemido provocados por nuestro orgasmo.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas, seguía lloviendo y la abrace y bese el tope de su cabeza que aun con el cabello mojado olía a fresas. Acomodamos nuestra ropa en un completo silencio, ella sonreía satisfecha, pero mi alegría no llegaba a mis ojos y mi tristeza me hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad.

Mi volvo apareció en las largas calles y solitarias, las luces iluminaban la negra noche, que marcaba para mí el inicio de una mentira, un egoísmo y para mi pequeña marcaba el comienzo de la desilusión.

Estábamos dentro del auto abrazados, mis manos dibujaban objetos sin forma en su espalda y ella suspiraba y acariciaba el bello de mi torso desnudo. Mojados y con frio llegamos a casa…ella con su carita sonrojada a pesar de la lluvia y feliz se notaba feliz y yo con cara de preocupación. Por toda la salvajada que estaba cometiendo con ella.

A la mañana siguiente estaba en mi oficina, Bella estaba sentada frente a mí en su portátil, asi la mantenía siempre, hasta que la bestia volvió de ese lugar oscuro que solo surgía cuando la hacía mía y la poseía de tal manera…que olvidaba mi nombre y que la bestia la reclamaba como suya…

Yo tenía mi mirada obsesiva en ella, no parpadeaba…solo existía ella…la miraba y la miraba.

La bestia susurro átala a ti…átala de una manera tan poderosa que nunca, nunca pueda huir de ti Cullen…átala, sedúcela, follatela, cógetela, tíratela, jodetela, móntala, márcala, poséela, hazla tuya…para que no se vaya…hazlo Cullen…hazlo!

Bella, la llame!

Puedes buscar a Dean y entregarle estos documentos…por favor?

Ella me brinda la sonrisa más dulce del mundo…si claro amor! Me responde.

Pero antes de irse, se gira llega corriendo a mí, me besa con un hambre feroz, con deseo y sensualidad que me dejo sin habla.

Antes de salir le dije: te quiero en esta oficina en 5 minutos Bella, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Y salió de la oficina rumbo a encontrarse con Dean.

Cogí mi celular y marque un numero…timbro una…dos…tres veces.

¿sí? Diga?

Habla Cullen!

Señor Cullen como esta?

Bien!

Y su familia?

Dejémonos de formalismos, quiero que haga algo por mí y quiero resultados pronto!

Dígame en que puedo ofrecerle, señor Cullen?

Quiero que le cambie los anticonceptivos, a Isabella Swan!

Si señor Cullen, por unos más fuertes?

No, no me hice entender? Cámbieselos!

No entiendo, que me quiere decir señor Cullen?

Cámbieselos de le placebos, caramelos, golosinas, gomas…no me interesa lo que quiera darle, pero que ella crea que se sigue tomando sus anticonceptivos de siempre, entendió lo que le ordene?

Señor Cullen eso es anti ético, eso va contra el juramento que hicimos, es mala praxis…señor Cullen!

No me venga a mí con moral ahora Gerandy!

Hágalo y quiero resultados muy pronto y colgué!

Te voy atar a mi Swan…algo más poderoso te atara a mi…solo a mi…tú vas a salvarme, pero en cambio yo voy hacer tu condena y tu perdición…solo tu Swan…solo tú podrás salvarme!

**De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y a las lectoras fantasmas también….mil gracias!**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus sugerencias, soy nueva y quiero mejorar, pero me encanta escribir todo lo que sale de mi cabeza…gracias por seguir esta historia…nos leemos pronto**

**Chao!**


	11. Chapter 11

La historia es mía sale de mi cabeza, pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**CAPITULO 11: AMOR SALVAJE Y VIOLENTO**

Llevaba más de un mes atacándola a todas horas, y en todas partes no podía quitar mis manos de su cuerpo, tenía que quedar embarazada…me la cogía a cada instante, estábamos en la casa de mis padres nos habían invitado a cenar y toda mi familia estaba allí reunida; invitaron a mi mujer y a mí, sabía que les había caído muy bien y además no la iba a dejar sola….eso jamás!

Ella se levantó de la mesa en donde estábamos y pidió excusas para ir al baño, yo la seguía con la mirada como un enfermo, como un psicópata y se perdió por la puerta, asi que decidí seguirla, informando que estaba recibiendo una llamada importante.

Ella entro en el baño y yo la seguí hasta que nos adentramos en el baño y ella sin darse cuenta.

Edward, ¡nos van a ver! – jadeó con miedo y con muchos nervios.

La aprisione entre la pared del baño y mi cuerpo y le dije:

Shhhhhhh…

Puse mi dedo sobre sus labios temblorosos, cerrando la puerta con seguro y le dije susurrándole al oído: si no gritas nadie tiene por que enterarse Bella.

Yo Hablé con mucho esfuerzo, quería tenerla así de nuevo y no me importaba como, cuando, el por qué y tampoco el lugar, quería someterla a mí, dominarla, marcarla, llenarle esa vagina con tanto semen mío para asi lograr que quedara embarazada, mi duro pene recibió un doloroso latigazo de electricidad despertando de inmediato, no hace ni una hora que me la había tirado y ya la necesitaba de nuevo, esto es peor que la adicción a las drogas, mi adicción a ella es enfermiza.

Mi cuerpo entero ardía en una excitación perversa, tan insana, tan psicópata que me hacía hervir la sangre, tenía que poseerla y ella estaba ahí para mí, era mía y yo era su dueño.

Ella Isabella Marie Swan nacida en Forks, era el objeto descarado de mi desquiciada depravación, pero nunca la dejaría marchar ella era mía, y jamás va abandonarme, jamás….si logro embarazarla primero…nunca me dejara…¡jamás!

Edward….murmuró!

Al escuchar mi nombre, metí mis piernas entre sus muslos para abrirlos, ella guardó silencio llevándose su mano a la boca. Mis movimientos eran toscos, casi salvajes llegando a lo violento…la bestia gritaba mía!

Y pronto habrá un hijo de por medio…su risa maligna hacia estruendo en mi mente.

Mis manos necesitaban el contacto con sus senos, y yo necesitaba esos senos en mi boca, morderlos, lamerlos, jalarlos con mis dientes. Los toqué bajo el vestido que llevaba puesto no había brasier y casi enloquezco. Sus puntas duras entre mis dedos rodaron hasta que mi boca atrapó cada una de esas piedras preciosas bien duras cumpliendo mis exigencias.

Mi mujer jadeaba, no podía resistirse y lo sabía tenía miedo de ser descubierta conmigo en el baño y en esa posición, la adrenalina subía y subía. Ella disfrutaba de esto tanto como yo y eso me excitaba mucho más, teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en casa de mis padres y en su cuarto de baño mi autocontrol se fue a la mismísima mierda.

Los dos gemíamos!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dios….murmure!

¿Convertirme en un animal salvaje y violento? ¡Por favor! La bestia alegaba dentro de mi mente, Que alguien me diga cómo medir el deseo enfermizo que me consumía y como tener un límite con ella, con mi infierno personal?

Si Cullen, como detenerte?

Como no detener ese capricho, depravación y esa enfermedad llamada Bella Swan?

Tu tortura, salvación y condena?

No la amas Cullen, maldita criatura egoísta…no la amas y nunca la amaras!

Nunca la miraras a los ojos y decirle te amo pequeña…su risa tenebrosa se apodero de mi mente, eres un mentiroso!

Solo es sexo…solo sexo!

Nunca haces el amor con ella….solo es sexo….solo sexo…el placer de satisfacerte…el placer de la carne…su risa aumentaba.

La bestia dentro de mí que hace un poco más de una hora que no era saciada por ella, por su sabor, por su olor y por su sangre…!si su sangre!. Despertó sediento, y coloque mis manos en sus muslos, la escuche gemir muy fuerte.

Subí mis manos por sus muslos y la acaricié lentamente, llegue a la tentadora unión de sus piernas. Mi boca ahogaba mis gemidos en su cuello, en su boca. Como dueño y señor de todo su cuerpo degustaba sus labios, Mordía y lamía la línea de ellos. Yo estaba a punto de enloquecer.

Mi pene hinchado latía dentro de mi ropa, su cárcel pero no por mucho tiempo quería salir de allí, cogerla tan duro y fuerte y obtener su deseado triunfo derramar mi semen en ella y que se embarazara de una buena vez.

La tomé por debajo de sus muslos y la alcé, llevando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, mi mujer se aferró a mis hombros y se sostuvo mientras que hacía a un lado sus panties húmedas; lleve una de mis manos a mis pantalones, me los desabroche y los bajé para liberar mi hambriento pene.

Coloque una mano en su boca y con mi otra mano ubiqué mi pene hambriento su entrada y allí sin importarme nada embestí su cuerpo como si mi vida dependiera ello en ese momento.

Mi bella dio un pequeño grito que callé con mi mano, para después buscar su boca mordiendo sus labios y su lengua. Embestí con perversa necesidad, duro y salvaje. Daba mis embestidas en ella queriendo llenarla de mí con cada embestida, entraba y salía de ella.

Coloque una mano detrás de su nuca y le susurre con voz ronca por la lujuria y la pasión que me inundaban…

Míranos Bella! Y la obligue a que mirara el punto donde nos encontrábamos unidos…míranos! Somos perfectos y nuestros cuerpos se necesitan y tu vagina se acopla a mi tamaño y a mi cuerpo! Sus gemidos me alentaban, ella deseaba también de esta sesión de sexo salvaje y violento.

!Cielos, Bella eres tan estrecha y tan pequeña…que cada vez que yo entro en ti es con mucho dolor!

Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….dios…..seeeeeeee

Mi pene entraba y salía de su vagina con mucha fiereza y fuerza, su pequeño y estrecho coño me recibía en su cálido y húmedo centro, intentando retenerme cada vez que mi pene se enterraba en ella. Su vagina se cerraba a mí alrededor y yo gruñía por el esfuerzo y el dolor que ella me ocasionaba al ser tan estrecha.

Mi mujer puso sus manos en mi nuca sentí que mi cabello era casi arrancado, aumentando la intensidad del momento y de mis embestidas. El sudor perlaba nuestra frente y sentí un tirón en mis testículos era el aviso que me daban que pronto explotaría dentro de ella. Mi boca desesperada buscó sus senos y los mordí.

Mi bella gritó de nuevo!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Ohhhhhhhhhhh….Ed…..ward…..Amor no puedo más.

Cuando del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó uno…dos…y tres golpes en la puerta.

Edward…cariño están bien?

Todos estamos preocupados hace más de un rato que salieron y no han regresado…todo está bien cariño?

Yo seguía en mi entrar y salir de su vagina con la adrenalina en las nubes porque casi nos habían descubierto en nuestra pequeña sesión de sexo salvaje.

La bestia susurraba en mi oído…y ahora que harás Cullen?

Seguir cogiéndotela y vaciar tu semen en ella y embarazarla o contestarle a tu linda madre?

Mis embestidas eran más rudas y nuestros gemidos un poco más bajos ya que mi madre estaba del otro lado.

Edward, Bella están bien?

Madre…embestida…gemido…beso…lamida….succión.

Isabella…embestida…

No se encontraba bien…mis caderas seguían moviéndose en contra de las de ella.

Y el sonar de nuestras carnes chocar se hacía un poco más fuerte.

Que es eso sonido Edward?

Ahhhhhhhh…..

Ohhhhhhhhhhh…shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Amor….dios tu madre…ahhhhh…ohhhh

Se siente mal, tiene náuseas y vomito…ya salimos madre.

Mi última palabra sonó a un gemido desesperado por encontrar mi liberación.

Cariño, en serio están bien?

Ahhhhhhhh. Ohhhhh…si madre la vamos!

Está bien no tarden y se fue…dejándonos en ese baño con olor a puro sexo.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sus gemidos y los míos

No puedo más amor gimió mi mujer en mi oído.

Y mi pene y yo estábamos a punto de explotar. Embestí y empujé. Entraba y salía de ella, elevando su cuerpo contra la pared

Dilo Bella…quien es tu dueño…dilo!

Di que eres mía….ahhhhh…ohhhhh

Dilo…di que me amas a mí solo a mí!

Ahhhhh…ohhhhh

Gemidos van y vienen

Voces entrecortadas susurrando al oído

Dilo…dilo que solo yo te puedo coger como te cogo.

Dilo…dilo….quien es tu dueño y a quien perteneces.

Dilo….maldita sea dilo….ahhhhh…ohhhhh

Olía a sexo mi entrar y salir de ella me volvía loco estábamos a punto de llegar, ella me absorbía mi duro pene perdiéndose en su calidez, mi mujer se puso tensa y sus paredes vaginales me apretaron fuerte y allí sus gemidos y sus jadeos fueron fuertes y por la forma en que temblaba su labio inferior me di cuenta que tuvo su orgasmo tan anhelado.

Ahhhhhhhh….te amo más que a mi vida, gimió ella

Yo seguí embistiendo, no teníamos tiempo afuera estaban preocupados por nosotros y entonces lo sentí

Yo gemía y fuerte, ahogué un gemido mordiendo su cuello y allí lo sentí como todo mi semen Salía presuroso y en abundancia desde mis testículos, pasaba por mi pene grueso, grande, largo e hinchado, salir de mi cuerpo llenando el cuerpo de mi mujer en grandes descargas.

Ohhhhh….ahhhhhhhh. TE AMO, mi bella…te amo nena.

Mientes decía la bestia una y otra vez y solo reía.

Mentiroso.

Mentiroso.

Mentiroso….me gritaba la bestia.

Y la culpa surgió de nuevo en mí no sin antes lanzar una súplica al cielo y que el todo poderoso me escuchara.

No la amo, yo no amo solo follo, pero Por favor Dios, que quede embarazada!

Por favor, átala a mi…que quede embarazada!

Acomodamos nuestra ropa y salimos del baño. Al llegar a la sala todos nos miraban de forma rara.

Isabella hija estas bien? Pregunto mi madre

En serio están bien? Se ven muy ruborizados…te sientes bien hija?

Si, tranquila señora Cullen, es un malestar nada más! El señor Cullen me estaba ayudando nada más.

Antes de que lo pregunten todos ustedes…estoy bien! Dije

Está bien no te enojes dijo Alice. Por qué no pasamos más bien a la mesa sí!

Sirvieron los platos más exóticos que había sobre la faz de la tierra y eso era las comidas tan exquisitas que preparaba mi madre, solo para su familia.

Todos comían y conversaban y yo con mi mirada de psicópata perverso puesta en mi mujer, no había tocado la cena y estaba más pálida parecía muerta.

Mi padre miro a Isabella y le pregunto:

Isabella, estas bien?

Y ella contesta…lo siento señor Cullen pero necesito su baño de nuevo, y salió corriendo hacia el con sus manos en su boca, como tratando de detener lo que quería salir de allí.

Todos estábamos preocupados, comentando lo que le pasaba y sacando diagnósticos errados. Cuando apareció ante nosotros más pálida y sudorosa, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba ante nosotros y ante nuestra mirada se desvaneció y cayó al suelo sin sentido.

Todos corrieron auxiliarla…todos excepto yo que solo sonreía ante el hecho de que esas nauseas, ese vómito y ese desmayo me revelaran y me constataran de que mi mujer estaba embarazada.

Edward…

Ayúdanos Edward!

No te quedes allí sentado mirando como si no pasara nada, gritaban todos a mí alrededor.

Yo solo rosaba mis dedos en mis labios y sonreía, sentado en mi gran silla de emperador!

La bestia me susurraba una vez as en mi oído, lo conseguiste Cullen…lo lograste!

Yo miraba la escena como un psicópata perverso y enfermo y sonreía!

Embarazada…embarazada….me gritaba la bestia y yo solo sonreía!

**Hola de nuevo, estoy por aquí con otro capítulo ojala y les guste.**

**Gracias por sus visitas a mi historia y por sus comentarios y a las lectoras fantasmas también….mil gracias!**

…**nos leemos pronto**

**Chao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia es mía sale de mi cabeza, pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 12: Sin Control**

Señor Cullen, ya se lo dije ella no se había alimentado bien es por eso que sufrió ese desmayo. Los exámenes de sangre no mienten, no está embarazada entiéndalo!

Maldita sea Gerandy, de le hormonas, haga lo que sea pero necesito, mejor dicho exijo que ella quede embarazada…para mañana es tarde Gerandy, lo entendió! Lo entendió!

Eso es ilegal y lo sabe, señor Cullen!

Me importa una mierda Gerandy, la quiero embarazada en el término de la distancia, ósea ya!

Estábamos en mi departamento cuando sus manos apenas se habían cerrado en el marco de la puerta cuando el peso de él la golpeó en la espalda, abrumándola, impulsándola hacia adelante y bajo y aplastándola bajo él.

Mi Bella, puso sus manos delante de ella, para amortiguar la caída de los dos, pero a pesar de eso aterrizó pesadamente. Atontada, yació impotentemente debajo de mi cuerpo, con la mejilla tocando el lujoso mármol que cubría el frío suelo. Mi cuerpo es tan pesado que apenas podría respirar, y tan grande que la rodeaba, mi calor quemando su espalda, abrasador a través de su ropa. Su respiración caliente agitaba su pelo. Inhaló su perfume de fresas y flores silvestres que me enloquecía, me hacía un hombre tan primitivo y peligroso. Que calentaba mi cuerpo por dentro y por fuera.

Atrapada y capturada por mi cuerpo no me moví, no levante mi gran peso de ella. En cambio ella no podía verme. La oscuridad era casi total en todo el departamento. Ninguno habló.

Todo lo que ella podía hacer en ese preciso momento era sentirme, mi cuerpo tendido encima de ella, mis brazos controlándola. Podía sentir el movimiento de su pecho con su respiración controlada.

El silencio aumentó mientras yacíamos allí, y luego yo sentí el aguijón de mi pene endurecido contra sus nalgas, el movimiento lento y deliberado de sus piernas, empujando entre las mías.

La respiración de mi mujer se detuvo. La corriente de deseo que aprisionó su cuerpo, ahora fue incluso más allá de la fuerza, derribando sus barreras casi como la primera vez que nos besamos.

Yo la excitaba como ningún otro hombre en toda su vida lo había hecho y asi debía de ser yo fui su primer hombre, su primer amante y sería el último en probar ese coño tan jugoso y deseado, tanto ella como yo podíamos excitarnos hasta tal punto de lograr una respuesta tan abrumadora que no la podíamos controlar.

Ahora, yaciendo allí los dos en el suelo frío de un costoso mármol en la oscuridad, sólo existía el sonido de mi respiración y la de ella.

Mi mujer dejó escapar un gemido quedo más allá de sus labios, un sonido ronco.

Sí. Oh, Dios mío. Sí. Ohhhhhhhhhhh…..ahhhhhhhh!

Yo sentía esta fiebre loca, inexorable que quemaba por dentro, por penetrarla su carne y morir allí. Como dios manda, duro y sin contemplaciones.

Las caderas de mi mujer se levantaron unos centímetros, empujando instintivamente hacia mí, frotando sus glúteos con fuerza contra mi pene rígido.

Lleve mis manos sus pechos estos se endurecieron por la necesidad dolorosa de mi contacto, su cuerpo se humedeció, se tensó, adolorido de deseo.

Maldita sea, murmuró mi Bella en el silencio.

Por qué te comportas asi amor? No sé qué te pasa!

Me posees a cada instante, en cualquier lugar, a cada hora, como si buscaras algo, que pasa amor?

Ahhhhh…ohhhhh

Acaso esta adicción de mi cuerpo, como esta adicción que siento por ti, va a terminar de matarnos algún día?

Eres tan maldito por ser un hombre como ningún otro y tan poco común, eres un ser tan duro y tan cruel, que por ser más dominante en carne y hueso de lo que alguna vez podía haberme imaginado. Los demás hombres palidecían a tu lado. Eres enérgico, la fuerza de tu personalidad y la fuerza de tu seguridad hacen pedazos cualquier hombre que se te ponga en frente.

Y maldita yo mil veces maldita, porque no podía resistirme a ti, cuando sólo tú tienes que tocarme y mu cuerpo débil, traicionero instantáneamente empieza a prepararse para ceder ante tu cuerpo.

Asi?

Maldito sea yo, mi Bella, si, maldito sea yo!

Yo no perdí más tiempo y deslice su falda hacia arriba, dejando la tela recogida sobre su espalda, y el aire frío del departamento bañó su lindo culo respingón y sus lindas piernas desnudas.

Moví mi mano entre nosotros, levantando mi camisa sacándola y desabrochando mi pantalón, mi pene desnudo estuvo repentinamente contra la carne de mi mujer, muslo con muslo, mi ingle contra sus nalgas.

Deslice mi brazo derecho debajo de ella, curvándose alrededor de su vientre, y tire de ella hacia arriba y atrás, poniéndola de rodillas, levante sus caderas y colocándola en la posición adecuada para mí.

Podía observar que Bella mantuvo cerrados los párpados con fuerza mientras luchaba contra la repentina exposición y vulnerabilidad de su sexo. Mi pene rígido y duro rozaba sus pliegues pero aun sin penetrarla, no trataba de entrar en ella. Mi mujer tenía el cuerpo ansioso mientras esperaba paralizada por el momento de la embestida que me llevaría a lo más profundo de su interior.

Mi brazo con el cual la sostenía lo deslice alejándolo de su cintura, ella mantuvo su posición, de rodillas con el culo levantado y su sexo expuesto para mí solo para mí. Sus manos convertidas en puños golpeaban contra el fino mármol de mi departamento.

De nuevo Deslice mi mano entre las piernas de ella, mi locura, ella mi depravación y la coloque sobre su sexo, su concha estrecha y húmeda, mis dedos duros abrieron sus pliegues cerrados, ocultos, que ocultaban su clítoris. A quel lugar lleno de terminaciones nerviosas esperando ser torturado por mí!

Lo deje al descubierto, su clítoris pequeño y rígido, abriendo hacia los lados sus labios vaginales, los pliegues protectores de ese coño que me enloquecía y me mantenía presa de una obsesión insana, malévola, profanándola y dejándola expuesta al suave roce de mis dedos.

Sus gritos eran suaves, ahhhhhhhh….ohhhhhhhh

Y sus caderas se contorsionaron.

Oh, Dios mío, shhhhh….ahhhhh….ohhhhhhhh

Otro toque y ella explotaría, tal como lo hacía siempre.

Tu cuerpo responde a mí, Bella lo sabes!

Le di unas vueltas alrededor de su sensible coño con mi dedo, esparciendo su humedad pero sin penetrarla por completo, aunque tenía que sentir el fuerte agarre y los espasmos de las paredes de su vagina. La toque entre las nalgas.

Todo mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, cubriendo el cuerpo de mi mujer, sosteniendo mi peso sobre mi antebrazo y codo izquierdos.

Coloca tu cabeza sobre mi brazo, le dije a mi Bella, y asi lo hizo ella, presionando su frente contra los músculos duros de mi brazo.

La mano derecha se entrelazó y se aferró a la mía, mientras su mano izquierda se enrolló alrededor del abultamiento de hierro de su hombro.

Con mi mano libre guie mi pene duro, grueso, largo y prominente hacia su vagina hinchada y mojada por el deseo y la lujuria, y lentamente empuje hacia adelante y hacia dentro.

Mi mujer no pudo evitar emitir un gemido brusco. Mi Bella sabía que yo soy muy grande. Me había visto desnudo. Pero hasta que me sintió empujando dentro de su vagina pequeña y estrecha, supo cuál era mi auténtico tamaño.

Era grueso, ardiente, largo, grande y tan duro que se sintió maltratada por el avance de su miembro dentro de ella, mientras centímetro a centímetro despacio él completaba la penetración.

Sus hermosos dedos se clavaron en mis hombros, y presionó su frente con más fuerza contra su brazo.

Ella no podía soportar más. Mi pene demasiado grande, le hacía daño, y sus gritos desesperados salían de su garganta. Asi que yo continúe empujando, y sus caderas se balancearon de atrás a delante. Yo entraba y salía de ella desde esa posición.

Estuve en dentro de su vagina estrecha y mojada por completo, encajando duramente rozando ese culito respingón, mis testículos pesados chocando entre las piernas de Bella, tocando su vagina ya húmeda por sus jugos, la había dejado expuesta.

Movió con precaución dentro de ella, apenas un poco, y la sensación hizo estallar diminutas explosiones en las terminaciones nerviosas de Bella y mías.

La bestia dentro de mi salió a flote…pero que haces?

Cullen tu follas, coges, tiras, jodes…tu no haces el amor?

Que es esto, Cullen?

Te gusta?... pregunte suavemente, mi voz profunda susurrando contra su oído.

O tal vez te gusta asi?—moví otra vez, mi pene erecto se acercó a un lugar dentro de ella que no había sabido que existía, y su grito salvaje, me dio la respuesta que buscaba y que yo quería encontrar.

Empecé a moverme, con un sutil toque de mis caderas que no era en absoluto en una embestida, sino una caricia muy suave. Bella gritó otra vez y se estremeció violentamente, su cuerpo estaba temblando en torno a la penetración de mi miembro.

Oh, Dios mío, ella había llegado a su tan anhelado orgasmo, anteriormente con menos excitación, no podía mover mis caderas más rápido puesto que para alcanzar esa cima, mi cuerpo también controlaba por completo el de ella.

Cada fricción lenta de mi pene llevándola a la frustración y a la ansiedad. Sus gritos y sus gemidos salían de ella con cada movimiento que yo hacía, su excitación creció, pensó que se desmayaría. Ella solo suplicaba con necesidad.

Edward, por favor!

¡Más, hazlo!

Por favor... ¡No lo soporto más!

Cariño!

Ahhhhh….Ohhhhhhhhhhh

¿No?...susurre en su oído, su voz baja y muy ronca.

No puedo, mas!….dijo, mi mujer otra vez, gimiendo.

Trató de moverse o si mi mujer trato de moverse, maldita mujer obstinada y cabezota, terca como esa mujer sabia serlo, trató de acabar con esa tortura, pero enseguida cerré mi brazo derecho alrededor de sus caderas y la mantuve quieta para que recibiera otra estocada más.

Se tensó, sabía que era inútil luchar contra él ya que su fuerza era mucho mayor que la de ella. En esta lucha ella se encontraba en desventaja, estaba indefensa para tomar nada, excepción de lo que él le ofrecía. Yo soy un hombre grande, que era treinta centímetros más alto que ella.

Sus ojos cerrados. Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho y sus pulmones le estallaban, el cuerpo entero le estallaba, y con un grito tenue de desesperación, giró la cara hacia donde estaba mi brazo y hundió sus dientes salvajemente en mi hombro.

Mierda, maldita seas, Bella!...dije en un gruñido como respuesta a su acción de morderme. Mi control se hacía pedazos.

Estaba en un punto de quiebre donde me debatía si seguía torturándola o la montaba como un semental, debía embarazarla pensé; asi que la mordí en la curva entre su cuello y su hombro, y mis caderas se hundieron en ella a un más.

Gritó, Ahhhhhhhhhhh…Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

Por el mordisco primitivo, la embestida era dura y muy violenta.

Yo solo gruñía en su oído…

La violencia sensual que la apresó era tan intensa que fue sólo débilmente consciente de la potencia de los espasmos mientras yo la embestía violentamente dentro de ella, y las contracciones siguieron sin parar, profundas y duras, aferrándose a ella y destrozándole a él.

Te gusta no es asi Cullen, siiiiiiii…le estabas haciendo el amor!

Eres un maldito bastardo, tienes que terminar de construir tu obra y ya.

Pero lo haces bien, muy bien; termina de enamorarla, embarázala y átala a un más a ti…cásate con ella!

Cásate Cullen…embarázala y cásate Cullen!

El silencio reinaba en mi departamento como la muerte, negro y total.

La maldita culpa aparecía una vez amas en mi…no la amo….solo soy un maldito hijo de puta egoísta!

Se escuchó el trueno de una risa en mi conciencia….ajajajajajjajajajjajaaj.

Asi es Cullen…solo termina tu obra….Jodetela!

Pero la realidad regresó poco a poco, primero el mármol frío sobre nuestros cuerpos y después el calor de mi cuerpo sobre el de ella. Flotaba un olor a sexo, sumado a los otros olores el mío y de mi mujer fresas y flores silvestres, mientras su cadera seguía en una pulsación persistente dentro de la vagina de ella, se sentía la humedad de su semen. Todavía dentro de ella, ya no estaba tan grande, pero todavía se encontraba rígido y su vagina se contraia con cada caricia saciada, tierna y suave.

Yo solo gruñía, tratando de cambiar de posición y colocarme un poco más encima de mi mujer, mientras yo aún sentía el final de mi orgasmo.

Me retire de su cuerpo muy lentamente, dejándola tumbada medio desnuda y expuesta en el frio mármol. Entonces la recogí, poniéndola de pie durante un segundo, antes de agacharme y colocar mi hombro izquierdo sobre su abdomen y luego la levante como si ella fuera un costal que no pesaba nada sobre mi ancho hombro.

Su ropa se encontraba en la misma posición adecuada, mientras yo caminaba a grandes pasos a través de la oscuridad por todo mi departamento, mis pasos seguros y firmes mientras la llevaba sin esfuerzo alguno a mi mujer sobre un hombro, después de haber vertido mi semen en un acoplamiento de mucha intensidad.

Dios te lo pido de nuevo…que esté embarazada!

Sé que tu yo no hablamos mucho, y que prácticamente me olvido de ti, que solo me acuerdo en momentos difíciles, pero que esté embarazada…por favor!

Quiero que se quede embarazada…dale descanso a esta criatura egoísta!

Por favor a quien quieres engañar Cullen?

Había amanecido solo y en mi cama yo Edward Cullen solo y en mi cama, pero donde putas estaba mi mujer?

Me desperté solo y sin ella. Maldita sea!

Tome mi BlackBerry Dean, sabes donde esta Isabella?

No, señor Cullen su hermana, su cuñada y su madre vinieron por ella esta mañana a la oficina y no sé dónde están!

Encuéntralas!

Estaba furioso. No simplemente enfadado, sino furioso. A las 30 minutos Ella estaba parada frente de mí, la habían encontrado y a la fuerza la trajeron ante mí. Podía sentir la fuerza de mi furia dentro de mí, estaba un poco controlada pero no mitigada, y ella supo que esta lucha apenas comenzaba y que no había terminado.

Donde putas estabas Isabella?

Me desperté solo y sin tu cuerpo a mi lado, donde putas estabas?

Amor déjame yo te explico: tu madre, tu hermana y tu cuñada fueron a buscarte a la oficina y tú me habías dicho que llegabas un poco tarde y como no te encontraron a ti si no a mí, me invitaron a tomar algo, eso es todo.

Jummmm y dime porque se demoraron tanto?

Viste a alguien más?

Habían hombres allí?

Amor como no quieres que haya más hombres allí, era una cafetería, no mire a nadie….te amo Ed!

No vuelvas a dejarme solo después de una noche de sexo, Isabella eso nunca!

Sexo! Me dijo ella en un susurro, para ti solo es sexo!

O de verdad me amas Ed!

Te amo Isabella, como un demonio, no lo ves?

La bestia se reía otra vez de mí y mi gran mentira, se Cullen dile que la amas. Solo díselo, eso es lo que ella quiere oír. Díselo y confírmalo!

Yo simplemente me paseaba por mi departamento como un león enjaulado, herido y listo para a tacar.

Asi que rápidamente la lleve a la cama y me puse encima de ella. Jadeando, Bella abrió las piernas y lo acogió entre ellas, mientras yo rodé quedando de espaldas, y mi mujer se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, agarrando mi pene con las manos y moviéndose hacia abajo sobre él.

La penetre oh sí! De una manera completa y profunda. Puso sus manos en su vientre y empujó hacia abajo las caderas, tomándome por completo. Su respiración se entrecortó.

Dios mío, oh Dios mío, gemía mi mujer!

Y yo me sentía delirante, incapaz de saciarse de ella, ella se encontraba empujado mi pene lo más profundo de su vagina. Mi mujer me montó con fuerza, yo presione sus senos, y mi mujer se corrió otra vez.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Ohhhhhhhhhhh….seeeeeeeeeeeeee

Edward…mas…..mas….ohhhhhhhh

Y todavía seguía sin ser suficiente.

Yo no había llegado al clímax, estaba tan duro dentro de ella. Mi hambre por ella, por su cuerpo creció de nuevo en mí, incluso antes de que ella tuviera alguna energía para encargarse de mi duro pene. Ella se encontraba sobre mi pecho rosando con sus manos el bello que cubría mi torso, mis manos se movían sobre su trasero, acariciando su espalda, y sus músculos internos apretándose en torno a mí.

Me reí, un sonido malvado y perverso, mis dientes blancos brillaron a la luz dorada del fuego y mi plan de una buena vez tenía que dar sus frutos. Embarazarla ya y el tiempo corría en mi contra convirtiéndose en mi enemigo

Bella se sentó, y con ese movimiento hizo que mi pene empujara más y profundamente en su interior una y otra vez.

Me montó con fuerza de nuevo y esta vez fui yo el que se corrió antes que ella, mi cuerpo se arqueaba entre sus muslos, mis manos apresaron sus caderas apretándolas contra mí. Y mojándola con mi semen que brotaba a chorros de mí, mi mujer llegó a su orgasmo otra vez.

Nos quedamos dormidos durante un buen rato, con mi mujer sobre mí y una de mis manos enredada en su pelo.

Sentí que ella se despertó y con el fuego aun ardiendo en ella, así que no había transcurrido mucho tiempo. Yo seguía en un estado de semiinconsciencia, mi pene estaba menos rígido. Sentí que se movían junto a mí y mi mujer se deslizó hacia abajo sobre mi cuerpo y me tomó en su boca, sintiendo como mi pene despertaba y se ponía duro.

Yo y mi estado de semiinconsciencia pude gemir ahhhhhhhh…ohhhhhhhh…Bella!

Mierda, maldita seas! Y sin más ella me montó otra vez.

Pasaron las horas, los minutos y los segundos. Le di, Jodi su cuerpo generosamente duro y salvaje llegando al límite de lo violento, ella me permitió hacer cuanto se me diera la gana con él.

Yo gruñía y tensaba mi mandíbula y luchando contra mi propio orgasmo, no podía dejarme alcanzar mi placer otra vez, debía permanecer duro hasta que ella, mi infierno personal estuviese totalmente saciada de mi cuerpo, pero por lo que veía y sentía eso era imposible para los dos, esta maldita adicción.

Los dos no sabíamos si este frenesí pararía en algún momento, si su cuerpo se cansaría alguna vez del placer embriagador de mi cuerpo y si mi cuerpo podría calamar estas ganas perversas e insanas que cada día aumentaban con solo su existencia.

En seguida me enderece y cambie las posiciones, haciendo que mi mujer quedara de espaldas a la famosa cama estilo matrimonial. La tome, la Jodi, la cogí, me la tire, la poseí y la monte, empujando sus muslos para mantenerlos completamente abiertos.

Has quebrado mi autocontrol Bella y me has puesto al límite este día, susurre, al penetrarla de manera violenta.

Ahora me toca a mi amor, es mi turno pequeña!

Y te amo lo sabes, verdad amor?

La bestia reía y gruñía una y otra vez.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Oh, dio, oh

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Eres tan estrecha y pequeña, tu vagina está muy mojada!

Estaba fuera de control, mis embestidas golpeaban dura y profundamente en su vientre, una y otra vez, entraba y salía de ella. Y ella me sostuvo cuando yo temblé y me agite violentamente. Y llegue a mi potente orgasmo y llene su vagina de nuevo con mi semen que por lo que pude sentir era abundante, llene su canal, sabía que si me retiraba de ella se saldría era mucho, asi que permanecí dentro de ella, empujando suavemente esperando a que me calamara y asi el fuego del clímax se consumió en la oscuridad, y finalmente, llegó el silencio. Estábamos tumbados juntos, con su cabeza descansando sobre mi hombro, tenía su cuerpo muy pesado, mi mano cubría su pecho, mi pulgar acariciaba haciendo objetos sin forma sobre su pezón. Mis brazos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de ella, de mi mujer.

Ella empezó a tener nauseas, y de prisa se levantó desnuda para ir corriendo al baño, yo me levante junto con ella, desnudo y la sostuve mientras vomitaba. Luego tome un vaso con agua y se lo di, la lleve de nuevo a la cama, y la tuve entre mis brazos hasta que ella se quedó profundamente dormida.

La luz del amanecer avanzó lentamente a través del gran ventanal que daba la vista a toda la ciudad de New York en toda su gloria.

Ella estaba profundamente dormida, y yo tenía mis manos sobre su cuerpo, sus senos, sus muslos y caderas, cuando se movía se quejaba seguramente estaba tan dolorida por los excesos de noche, mi mirada penetrante y mirada de psicópata se situaba sobre ella asi que de nuevo la penetre, pero no se resistió.

Embestí profundamente, casi llegando hasta su útero, y allí me mantuve profundamente y en silencio entraba y salía de ella gimiendo muy bajo, manteniendo mi mirada en ella y en el punto donde nuestros cuerpos se encontraban unidos, mojados por nuestros fluidos, hasta que toda la tensión desapareció y otra vez vertí mi semen en su maltratada vagina y mi mujer yacía débilmente bajo mi cuerpo, mientras seguía dormida y respiraba profundamente. mantuve la unión asi que maniobre para que ambos quedáramos sobre nuestros costados, unidos, con el sudor pegado a nuestros cuerpos después de semejante maratón y puse mi mano sobre sus nalgas para mantenerla unida a mí.

Mi mujer solo suspiro yo solo la observaba, aun con mi pene dentro de ella, que retorcido era pero si quería quedar embarazada asi tenía que ser. No retirarme de su cuerpo después que tuviera sexo con ella.

Debes dejarla embarazada…si!

La bestia hablo y asi lo hice no me retire de ella….mi pene en su cuerpo

Su cuerpo que me pertenecía, que si estoy loco por hacer esto? Si lo estoy

Asi que inconscientemente, acariciando su cara, rosando mis dedos en sus labios y mi pene dentro de ella, le susurre:

Que me estás haciendo, pequeña!

Que me estás haciendo, que solo con tu presencia tiemblo y te ansió?

Que me estás haciendo, Bella Swan Tengo tu sabor grabado a fuego en mi mente…en mi lengua!

**Hola de nuevo por aquí con un capítulo más, espero que les siga gustando mi historia. A todas a aquellas que me escriben mil gracias por sus comentarios y a las lectoras fantasmas también, bueno me despido nos vemos pronto.**

**Chao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia es mía sale de mi cabeza, pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 13: Actos Incorrectos**

¡No!…..¡no!….y ¡no!

Con un demonio Emmett, no puedo irme solo ella viaja conmigo, se ira a Brasil conmigo es mi asistente personal después de todo no?

Prepara todo y nos vamos esta misma tarde.

Quienes irán, van todos o solo ella y yo.

Tu sabes Ed, que toda la familia siempre viaja asi que iremos todos, saldremos esta misma noche para Brasil, asi que es mejor decirle a Bella que la llevaras para que este al pendiente las citas y reuniones que tendremos.

Asi que Eddy, Brasil nos espera…allá vamos Brasil!

Emmett, que no me digas Eddy, eres un tonto, madura!

No tienes sentido del humor hermano.

Sabes que no lo tengo!

Y salió por la puerta de mi oficina dejándome solo.

Estaba ensimismado queriendo ver cifras y números en mi portátil pensando en ella, la mujer que hacía que tuviera mis más bajas pasiones, ella mi delirio, ella mi locura, ella mi obsesión y ella mi objeto de deseo y depravación.

Hola nena, como te ha ido en tu día y sin mí!

Pregunte en un tono de sarcasmo y con un toque de celos, llevo casi dos horas sin verte, sin sentirte y sin probarte donde estabas Isabella?

Ella me daba la mirada más dulce que emanaba de esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustaban, podías ver tú alma en ellos.

Claro está, mi alma ya estaba perdida y encontrarla seria como un milagro.

No seas asi Ed, sabes que eso no es cierto…te amo y lo sabes!

Pero es que Dean me necesitaba te vas a Brasil y estábamos organizando la seguridad y mirando la disposición que tienen los diferentes hoteles y que rutas de evacuación tomar en caso de emergencia.

Me importa una puta mierda Isabella, te necesito aquí y toque mi pene duro que cobro vida con solo sentir su aroma.

Ya sabes dónde te vas a quedar?

No aun no lose, lo que pasa nena es que toda mi familia ira, asi que tú también y no como mi guardaespaldas si no como mi asistente personal. Está claro asi que puedes decirle a Dean que te deje a un lado.

¿Qué? Amor no te entiendo.

Que estarás conmigo las 24 horas del día.

Y la bese con furia por pasar más de dos horas sin ella, sin mi locura.

Estaba por hacerla mía, cuando el sonido de la puerta nos despertó de aquella mágica burbuja en la cual estábamos.

Por aquella puerta entro mi madre, mi hermana y mi cuñada.

Bella aquí estas…hija te estábamos buscando….ya sabes que iremos a Brasil no?

Hijo nos la llevamos y la traeremos en un rato, necesita ropa y accesorios asi que adiós, nos vemos más tarde!

Madre!

Isabella!

Y asi como entraron de campantes por la puerta se la llevaron, dejándome con el síndrome de las bolas azules!

Estaba tocando mi pene por encima de mi ropa listo para el siguiente paso y pensando en ella, cuando entro mi padre, mi hermano y mi cuñado muy contentos y felices hablando del viaje a Brasil!

Es que no puedo tener privacidad en mi propia oficina o qué?

Pues no, contesto Emmett y todos soltaron las carcajadas.

Incómodo y con una gran erección, empezamos a tocar puntos clave de todas las reuniones a las que asistiríamos. Yo me movía incomodo, mis testículos dolían y mi pene protestaba.

Maldita seas, donde estas Bella!

Llego la noche y ellas no llegaban estábamos a punto de partir para Brasil, cuando sonó mi BlackBerry, era mi padre, entonces conteste la llamada.

Done de están?

No lo deje contestar.

En mi pueblo natal se dice hola.

Dónde están? Volví a preguntar.

Tranquilo hijo, están con nosotros en el avión, no te preocupes. En cuanto tiempo estas aquí?

En cinco minutos y colgué.

Maldita mujer, pero me va a oír, Isabella Marie Cullen me vas a oír…me vas a oír…..

Sonreí…Cullen si, Isabella Cullen suena hermoso no?

Decía la bestia, muy hermoso!

Subí al avión privado hecho una furia, la encontré riéndose y feliz con ellas y apenas me vio, su rostro perdió la felicidad y solo había tristeza.

Yo produzco esto?

Te estoy robando tu esencia y tu alma, Swan?

Pero mi ser egoísta hablo y lo constate:

Eso y más!

Llegamos a Brasil, había sido unas largas horas de vuelo y todos estábamos agotados.

Nos estábamos registrando en uno de nuestros mejores hoteles pedimos nuestras habitaciones de siempre cuatro matrimoniales y una presidencial, todos me miraban con asombro entre sí.

Pero hijo Isabella donde dormirá?

Madre, ella dormirá en mi suite asi que no se asombren necesitamos ponernos al día con el trabajo, está bien?

Seguimos al botones y nos adentramos al ascensor, había 7 personas en ese maldito aparato y mi cuerpo rosaba el de ella, la necesitaba quería sentirla, poseerla. Maldita obsesión que tenía por ella.

Salimos de aquella caja asfixiante y yo solo quería jodermela, fuimos asignados en cada una de las habitaciones, la ansiedad me lleno y le quite la tarjeta al botones y sin decir una palabra le cerré la puerta en la cara y contra ella puse a mi mujer, la aprese en un abrazo carcelero quite sus pantalones llegando a un estado de violencia, desgarre su ropa interior, desabroche mi correa del pantalón, baje mi cierre y deje libre mi potente erección y la penetre.

Ohhhhhhh

Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Gemíamos los dos, estoy en la gloria.

Eres tan estrecha Swan, tan malditamente estrecha que me duele penetrarte.

Y estas tan mojada cielo, tan mojada que siento como me mojas mis testículos.

Mis caderas se movían frenéticas queriendo llegar al orgasmo, sentí como su vagina apretaba mi pene dentro de ella, lo exprimía cada vez más y más fuerte. Sabíamos que en cualquier momento llegaríamos a nuestro anhelado orgasmo, embestí unas cuantas veces más y ella en un grito descontrolado se corrió…

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Y yo la imite gruñendo por lo bajo diciendo su nombre…..

Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa….ohhhhhhh

Y llene con mi semen toda su vagina, y me quede enterrado en ella, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y tratando de controlarlas.

Ella trato de separarse de mí, pero no la deje seguí anclado en ella tenía que embarazarla.

Maldito mil veces maldito del Dr. Gerandy.

Tocaron a la puerta:

Hijo vamos a estar en el lobby buscando algo de comer las chicas tienen hambre, nos acompañan?

Ehhhh, si padre ya bajamos, estamos acomodando algo de la reunión, ya salimos.

Salimos de nuestro cuarto con las manos entrelazadas y con nuestras miradas de complicidad, antes de llegar al lobby del hotel me dijo:

Te amo, Edward.

Y me soltó de la mano dirigiéndose donde estaban ellos en una charla muy amena.

Nos dirigimos al restaurante del hotel y nos ubicaron en la mejor y exclusiva mesa, estábamos a punto de hacer nuestros pedidos cuando alguien nos interrumpe saludándonos:

Hola a todos!

Y volteamos a ver y era el mismo Félix Volturi.

Hola, saludaron todos excepto yo.

Como están los Cullen, la familia más perfecta de toda Norteamérica.

Bien hijo y la tuya como esta? Le pregunta mi madre desarmándolo ante el tono tan cariñoso que poseía ella, si, Esme Cullen.

Muy bien señora Cullen.

Necesito hablar con ustedes de las próximas reuniones que tendremos, será que se puede?

Si claro adelante, contesto mi padre tan seguro de sí mismo.

Y esta pequeña belleza quién es?

No la presentan, cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Isabella Swan, soy asistente personal del señor Cullen.

Vaya Carlisle, tienes buen gusto; acaso la señora Cullen no se coloca celosa?

Es mi asistente, conteste en un tono nada cordial y calla esa puta boca antes que te la cierre de un golpe Félix.

Señores, estamos en un sitio publico compórtense.

Lo siento, dijo el muy idiota de Félix y tu Edward?

Padre, por favor!

Bueno, bueno no quiero causar problemas, que tal si los invito a una fiesta que se dará esta noche en el hotel **The Viena.**

Vamos no se van a negar, además mi padre y la familia Volturi los espera.

Está bien allí estaremos a qué horas nos quieres allí?

La celebración del cumpleaños y nueva adquisición del buque se hará a las 9:00 de la noche.

Se despidió de todos, pero lo que no me gusto y despertó aún más mis celos fue la despedida que le dedico a Bella.

Le tomo de las manos y se las beso y con una mirada le dijo todo.

Yo ya no pude más y le dije:

Pero que estás haciendo, maldición!

Ohhh, vamos Cullen es tu asistente personal, no tu mujer y es una mujer libre o no señorita Swan?

Mi mirada se dirigía al imbécil de Félix y a ella, mi tortura.

Swan! Contéstele a señor de una buena vez.

Adiós, señor Volturi.

Aun no contesta mi pregunta señorita Swan?

Tiene usted novio?

Su mirada de nerviosismo me lo dijo todo, yo solo observaba la escena….dilo di que soy yo dilo, decía mi mente llena de celos.

No, no tengo novio señor Volturi.

Y vi todo rojo, la ira me corría por todo mi cuerpo.

Bueno adiós a todos, adiós Bella, puedo llamarte asi verdad?

Si claro no hay problema, señor Volturi y llámame Félix.

Estábamos cenando y todos enfrascados en una charla sin sentido, excepto yo que solo miraba mi comida como si fuera lo más importante en esos momentos, tenía celos y los más oscuros pensamientos salían de mi mente.

Ella me miraba con esos ojos de disculpa, pero yo la ignoraba; mi rabia y celos hablaban por mí.

Me disculpo con todos ustedes pero no me siento bien, asi que retiro.

Hijo te sientes bien?

Si madre, solo estoy cansado. Permiso.

Llegue a mi suite y me encerré a mi habitación, me mecía como un niño que va a perder el más preciado tesoro.

La vas a perder si no la encadenas a ti decía la bestia, si Cullen la perderás!

Se va a ir con el primer hombre que se le cruce en su camino y claro está entre sus piernas también!

¡No!...¡no! y ¡no!

Maldito hijo de puta no me la vas a quitar, no te la llevaras de mi lado.

Ella es mía…mía…..solo mía…yo soy su dueño, ella me pertenece solo a mí a mí.

Tocaron a la puerta y sentí su olor llenar mi nariz.

Amor, cariño soy yo ábreme por favor.

Mi rabia y furia volvió a resurgir….vete, lárgate Isabella!

Déjame solo!

Vete con Félix no?

No estas feliz con él?

Ed, amor, cariño…

No, lárgate y déjame solo!

No te quiero ver Isabella Marie Swan, largo….largo!

Y seguí allí derrumbado en el suelo frio y temblando de la ira, ella se iría lo presentía y eso dolía hasta en los huesos.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba el eco de la risa de la bestia. Jajajajajaja

Maldita sea, me estaba volviendo loco; asi que decidí salir y buscar a mi familia.

No estaban en sus habitaciones y Bella no estaba en la mía desde luego, los busque en el lobby y nada le pregunta a la recepcionista que de una manera muy descarada me dijo dónde estaban; en la piscina del hotel y mis celos se elevaron un cien por ciento más de lo que ya estaban.

Al llegar a la piscina los vi de lejos, yo como un enfermo psicópata observaba como interactuaban felices y riendo, hasta que la vi a ella con un bikini que no cubría nada su espléndido cuerpo.

Pero que mierda, dije llegando a ellos.

Que hace Swan, desnuda en vez de estar trabajando?

Ed, no seas asi y no esta desnuda; eso se llama estar a la moda!

Maldita duende, fashonista.

Me gire y les di la espalda, mis celos estaban por darme un ataque cardiaco.

La miraba con odio, por ser mi tortura, con ira por ser mi frustración y con más furia por no poderle gritar al mundo y a mi familia que aquella chica era mi mujer, solo mía.

Se llegó la hora de la noche y debíamos asistir a la famosa fiesta, no quería ir me sentía mal y mis estúpidos celos no ayudaban en nada. Quería llenarla de mi matarla por no decirlo que sí, que yo era su dueño.

Porque si Bella no era mía, no iba a ser de nadie más!

Llegamos al hotel **The Viena, **todos con sus mejores trajes y yo nada contento con lo que le compro Alice a mi mujer, ardía mi cuerpo a un más.

Que ustedes las mujeres no se pueden colocar algo más de ropa?

Parecen andar desnudas por allí!

Padre, como permites que mi madre se vista asi?

Hijo y que crees, que yo estoy muy contento?

Te lo puedo decir Ed, ni Emmett, ni tu padre, ni yo estamos muy contentos con lo que nuestras mujeres se pusieron hoy para venir a esta estúpida fiesta.

Saben que? Quiero irme ya, protestaba Jasper.

Que suerte tiene Bella, que no vino con su novio, dijo Jasper.

Y yo sin poder hablar, maldita sea….Swan!

Nos invitaron a pasar a nuestra mesa asignada, yo quede al frente de ella, nos alejábamos para no levantar sospechas con la familia de que estábamos juntos, quería tocarla follarmela encima de esa mesa y gritarle al mundo que ella era mía, solo mía.

Y asi pasaron las horas entre miradas y gestos, hasta que llego Félix y todo se volvió a ir para la mierda y mi control desapareció.

Señorita Swan me concede esta pieza, por favor?

Contéstele Swan! Le dije.

Vamos hija, solo una pieza no pierdes nada. Le dijo mi madre.

Maldita sea, no lo hagas Bella!

No lo hagas, por favor!

Está bien, pero solo una.

La observe ir a la pista de baile y allí empezó mi calvario y mi tortura.

Él le hablaba y ella sonreía.

Emmett que le pasa a Edward, no lose Jasper, está muy raro.

Me levante de la silla y me despedí de mi familia sin dar explicaciones.

Hijo….hijo….hijo!

Escuchaba que me llamaban pero mi furia y me descontrol no me dejaban pensar, ella con otro hombre, en otros brazos, besando otra boca, siendo follada por otro hombre. Mi imaginación para ese entonces estaba haciendo maravillas e imaginando miles de cosas.

Llegue a la suite del hotel y agarre la primera botella que se me atravesó del bar, bebí y cada licor que tomaba quemaba mi garganta como el mismo infierno.

No podía pensar, tenía rabia contra todo y contra ella. En estos momentos la odiaba, quería matarla por ser tan malditamente sensual, por ser la luz que ilumina mi oscuridad, por convertirse en obsesión y perversión.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Grite con fuerza y lance el vaso contra la pared.

Se escuchó un gemido de horror en la habitación, pero porque, si yo estaba solo y me gire para ver de dónde provenía dicho gemido y allí parada estaba ella, como una diosa pagana que surgió de los infiernos para castigarme y torturarme.

Que quieres? Le dije.

Amor, lo siento yo…

Amor, es en serio Isabella!

Es en serio, después que tu andas coqueteando con cuanto hombre se te cruza, es en serio?

Déjame, que te explique si!

No!

Vete, lárgate con Félix!

Ed, te amo.

Me amas?

Yo te demostrare lo que es amor Isabella y la tome por el brazo y la atraje hasta mi cuerpo y la bese con tanta furia que la estaba lastimando.

Ed, asi no, por favor. No.

No?

Y la besaba con más ganas, con más dolor y ella solo decía que no.

Cariño, estas borracho, por favor, asi no.

Cállate, le dije y mi boca se estrelló en sus hermosos labios.

Yo no pensaba, solo actuaba por impulso, por la rabia, por los celos, por la furia y por ella.

No, Ed, asi no. Por favor.

Su llanto no aplacaba mi ira, si no que antes la aumentaba y le dije:

Conmigo si lloras y te muestras distante y con mirada triste. Pero con el o con otro hombres es toda felicidad no?

Isabella, no es asi?

No, Ed, asi no, por favor, no lo hagas, no hagas esto. Asi no!

Amor, cariño, asi no, te amo. No lo hagas!

Me deshice de mi pantalón y abrí un poco sus piernas para quedar más a su altura. A duras penas pude ubicar mi pene en su entrada, sólo sentí la necesidad de empujar para entrar en ella, con fuerza, duro, con todas las energías que guardaba mi cuerpo.

Isabella gritó.

Nooooooooooooooo

Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Gritó pero no se movió. Yo al sentirla llenándola incremente mi insano deseo de poseerla con fiereza, al sentir su cuerpo recibirme no te que aún no estaba preparada. Pero mi furia y mis celos, Era mucho más fuerte que yo…

Isabella en todo momento me decía que no.

Por Dios, la estaba violando y no podía detenerme…que estoy haciendo!

La embestí una y otra vez volviéndome loco con esa imagen de terror en su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Las muñecas de Isabella cubiertas por mis manos, sus piernas blancas como la nieve abiertas, su vagina sangrando y mi pene entrando y saliendo de ella.

Arremetí sin piedad, con furia, con ira, con urgencia, con prisa, con dolor, con ansiedad, con frustración. Mis testículos chocaban contra su piel con cada estocada que le daba perdido en mi necesidad de enterrarme cada vez más hondo en ella.

Mis jadeos llenaban la habitación, no podía contenerlos, estaba poseyendo a Isabella sin reparos. Mi cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a esperar y reaccionó liberando en ella todo mi semen, provocándome un éxtasis abrumador mientras caía tendido sobre los brazos y el pecho de mi mujer.

Levante mi cara aun con mi Respiración peligrosamente agitada, me estaba costando recuperar el aliento, no era capaz de moverme pero mi peso estaba aplastando a Isabella.

Y allí la vi mirando a la nada, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, con sus labios hinchados casi sangrantes debido a los besos que le di y con fuertes moretones en su cuello.

Me incliné sobre ella, lo…lo siento. Bella lo siento. Perdóname por favor!

Y muy despacio empecé a levantarla tomándola por el torso, pendiente de no lastimarla mucho más de lo que ya la había dejado.

Rota, como una muñeca de cristal la puse sobre la cama y se puso en posición fetal.

Lo siento, Bella, lo siento!

La había violado, al momento en que me dijo que no debí detenerme. Pero mis celos y mi autocontrol se fueron a la puta mierda.

Que hiciste Cullen…me gritaba la bestia!

Dios, que hice caí arrodillado al lado de la cama; que hice no me va a perdonar ahora si la perdí para siempre.

La viole….la viole….la viole….la viole….la viole

Gritaba en mi mente una y otra vez.

La culpa y la desesperación llenaron por completo mi cuerpo.

Que hice…Dios….que hice!

**Hola de nuevo por aquí, quiero agradecer por los comentarios que recibe mi historia y también las sugerencias, gracias chicas y a las lectoras fantasmas gracias por prestar un poco de su tiempo al leerla.**

**No siendo más me despido nos leemos pronto chao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, quiero expresarles mis más sentidas disculpas por no actualizar a penas hasta ahora, pero no tenía internet y mi universidad y el trabajo no me dejaban tiempo.**

**Pero ya estoy aquí solucione algunos de mis problemas y aquí estoy recibiendo sus sugerencias y comentarios. Soy nueva en esto asi que…no siendo más me disculpo de nuevo y no volverá a pasar.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas que leen esta historia…mil gracias**

**Bienvenidos sean sus comentarios y sugerencias!**

La historia es mía sale de mi cabeza, pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 14: Culpa Y Castigos **

A la mañana siguiente estábamos todos en el lobby desayunando, claro yo no podía imágenes de la noche anterior no me dejaban probar un solo bocado, mi madre a precio ante nosotros diciendo que Isabella se sentía un poco mal y que no bajaría a desayunar con nosotros.

Es grave? pregunta mi padre.

No lo creo, solo es el clima le responde mi madre tan cariñosa como siempre.

Yo ardía como el infierno saber que la había dañado de esa forma, pero que esperaba fue su culpa!

Ella por reírse con él.

Ella por mostrarse siempre amable con él.

Ella por dejarse tocar de él.

Ella siempre ella.

Me puse de pie y dije que iba a ver qué era lo que le sucedía y mi madre me dijo: Déjala hijo es mejor que descanse se ve muy agotada.

No le hice caso y subí a mi suite, al llegar a la puerta sentí el miedo más aterrador recorrer mis huesos, ahora se iba a alejar de mi me iba a dejar lo presentía y lo intuía.

No, si la dejaste embarazada Cullen.

Susurraba la bestia en mi oído una vez más y con furia abrí la puerta.

Fui hasta mi cuarto y allí estaba ella hecha un ovillo en la gran cama matrimonial.

Se tenso supo que yo me encontraba allí, era increíble como su cuerpo reaccionaba con mi sola presencia y yo ante la suya.

Isabella tenemos que hablar, le dije.

No hubo respuesta de su parte, solo silencio el más cruel silencio que laceraba mi alma y rompía mi corazón.

Isabella te estoy hablando, le repetí.

Y ella muy altiva se levantó de la cama y contesto: lo que usted ordene Señor Cullen.

Pero qué demonios, pensé desconcertado ante su reacción creí que iba a estar llorando mortificada por lo que había ocurrido.

Pero no de manera desafiante me encaro, la bestia reía y decía: Esa es mi chica, mi mujer!

Es fuerte mi mujer es muy fuerte y es capaz de darme una merecida paliza y coger mis bolas como trofeo.

Que desea Señor Cullen, me respondió de manera retadora y si había odio en su mirada.

Yo no respondía nada, estaba idiotizado por esa mujer que aun en algunos momentos parecía la más frágil flor, resultaba en ocasiones la más mortal de las asesinas.

Déjame explicarte lo que sucedió.

Por fin mis palabras salieron atropelladas de mi boca y con un gran esfuerzo pude librarme del hechizo en el que me encontraba.

No tiene nada que explicarme Señor Cullen, usted es mi jefe y yo solo cumplo con su voluntad.

Y sin más salió dejándome solo y aturdido.

Isabella, te estoy hablando, con un demonio regresa aquí o te las veras conmigo.

Y paro su andar de mujer fatal se encaró a mí, rozando nariz con nariz. Nuestras respiraciones se confundían la una con la otra, estábamos muy alterados.

Y sin más puso sus manos en mi cara y me castigo con beso hambriento, censurado, prohibido, violento su lengua la introdujo en mi boca marcándome como suyo.

Y respondió altanera y agresiva, cuando digo no es no!

Volvió a besarme duro y violento dejando en claro su rabia y frustración de lo que mis putos celos haciendo en ella, en su cuerpo y en su alma. Su lengua delineo mis labios y volvía a zambullirse en mi boca provocándola, extasiándola.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza que yo era incapaz de moverme o articular alguna palabra. Estaba castigándome tal y como yo lo hacía con ella en mis arranques de celos.

Y sin decir algo más salió de la habitación, dejándome confundido y desconcertado ante su actitud.

La bestia reía encantada y me decía desde su trono intocable: encontraste la horma de tu zapato.

Encontraste a alguien que sabe jugar o sabe más que tú en el juego de la seducción y te vas a quemar Cullen, te vas a quemar

A pesar de su toque de inocencia y su cara angelical, encontraste la persona que te hará pagar por todo el daño y todo lo que le hiciste a todas esas mujeres que pasaron por tu verga y por tu cama.

La bestia se reía…..ajajajajajaajjajajaj…ajajajajajajajajaja.

Con un demonio, maldita mujer que es lo que me está haciendo.

Debería pagar por reírse con él.

Por dejarse tocar de él..

No esto…esto no Cullen….esto nooooooooooooooo.

Maldita mujer y mil veces maldita, por hacerme sentir esto que siento.

Te voy atar a mi Swan me vas a dar un hijo y ningún hombre te volverá a tocar o tan siquiera sonreírte.

Maldita mujer….

Salí de mi habitación hecho una furia y al bajar al lobby lo que vi me dejo boquiabierto.

Estaban todas ellas con casi nada puesto, bueno estaban prácticamente desnudas.

Asi Swan…asi!

Y piensan permitir esto?

No podemos hacer nada hijo, míralas están hermosas; pero tu madre me las paga hijo me las paga.

Swan, necesito que tenga listos los documentos que le pedí para la reunión de mañana.

Ahora no puedo Señor Cullen, tengo una cita con Félix.

Pero qué demonios y más atrás se escucharon los murmullos de mi padre, hermano y mi cuñado.

Uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

Esta me las pagas Swan….esta…me las pagas y sin más los deje allí divirtiéndose mientras que a mí me quemaban los celos la piel y las entrañas.

Para jugar se necesitan dos y si tú quieres jugar pues jugaremos Swan…pues jugaremos y donde salgas embarazada serás mía para siempre Isabella…mía para siempre.

Y el grito de la bestia en celo no se hizo espera. Quería cogerla y llenarla de mi semen.

Mi pene palpitaba y se estremecía de dolor.

De ahora en adelante serás Isabella Cullen hasta que la muerte nos separe!


	15. Chapter 15

La historia es mía sale de mi cabeza, pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 15: El Juego del Gato y El Ratón**

Entre a mi habitación hecho una furia, me paseaba como un león enjaulado de un lado para el otro.

Saque del bar una botella de whisky y bebí…aquel liquido quemaba mi garganta y esta ardía como el mismo infierno.

Maldita mujer!

Maldito el día que la conocí!

Maldito el día que la bese!

Maldito el día que le hice el amor!

Maldita, mil veces maldita esta absurda obsesión que tengo por ella!

Malditos celos que siento por esa maldita mujer!

Maldito sentido de posesión que me expira por los poros cuando estoy con ella!

Maldita locura!

Tome y tome hasta que perdí la conciencia!

Pero qué demonios!

En medio de mi borrachera estaba teniendo un sueño mojado con la causante de mi locura y delirio aquella bruja hechicera.

Abrí mis ojos con mucho desgano y que me encuentro!

Yo en una posición no muy cómoda, mis manos atadas con unas esposas por encima de mi cabeza y al cabecero de la cama, en mi cama y en mi habitación!

Mis sentidos estaban embotados, Nose a qué horas pasó esto.

Después de mirar mis manos, mire al frente mío.

Pero que….Solo veía a Bella desnuda frente a mí, con un látigo en sus manos.

Ya despertó de su letargo, Señor Cullen!

Qué? Pregunte aun confundido.

Abrí a un más mis ojos, porque no podía creer lo que yo veía.

Sabe decir que no…Señor Cullen?

Bella?

Agente Swan, para usted Señor Cullen!

Pero con un demonio….que estás haciendo, suéltame yaaaaa!

Nop, señor Cullen…no lo creo!

Bella, no estoy jugando suéltame ahora mismo!

Luego se subió a la cama con aquel látigo.

No entendía nada, asi que le ordene que me desatara de nuevo!

Bella, suéltame ya!

Paso el látigo por todo mi cuerpo:

Mi cara.

Mis tetillas, se detuvo en ellas haciendo círculos en ellas.

Mis caderas.

Mi ingle, la cual retiro el látigo y lo introdujo en su maldita boca del demonio, lo chupo y lo mojo con su saliva.

Lo paso por mi pene, pude sentir el frio de su saliva en mi piel.

Maldita sea ya tenía una erección demasiado grande para calmarme yo mismo!

Acariciaba la punta de mi pene donde se podía observar una gotera brillante de mi líquido pre seminal.

Mi respiración a este paso ya era rápida y muy agitada, me faltaba el aire.

Se dirigió a mis testículos los cuales estaban tensos y sentía un dolor por tal caricia tan descarada que me estaban dando.

Después siguió su camino hasta mi culo, pero antes retiro de nuevo el látigo y volvió a chuparlo y succionarlo. Para luego dirigirlo esa parte de mi anatomía logrando sacarme un grito y un gruñido de excitación.

Ahhhgggggggggg!

Maldita seas!

No vas a dejarme asi?

Verdad, Bella?

Se sentó sobre mí, dejándome una linda vista de ese coño jugoso, que era mío…solo mío!

Justo al frente de mi cara, mis labios picaban por acariciar su conchita, mis dientes suplicaban por morder ese trozo de carne tan sensible y mi lengua mi puta lengua pedía a gritos hundirse en su ser y darle el más fabuloso de los orgasmos.

De pronto comenzó acariciarse ella misma con su pequeño dedo.

Subía y bajaba por todo su coño!

Me quería morir, debía ser yo quien la tocara y no ella!

Ante esta imagen y al verme atado…me sentía indefenso…muy indefenso!

Puta mierda, nena no hagas esto…no lo hagas!

Seguía con su vaivén…su respiración rápida y entrecortada.

Sus gemidos y sus gruñidos!

Ohhhhhhh…..Señor Cullen!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Maldita sirena.

Maldita hechicera.

No hagas esto Bella, solo no lo hagas!

Acelero sus movimientos y sus gemidos aumentaron.

Sus caderas estaban en una danza hipnótica, donde ella era la protagonista.

Lo sabía estaba a punto de correrse, lo podía ver en sus facciones y lo podía sentir en su coño hinchado y enrojecido.

De pronto un grito ahogado se escuchó en toda la habitación y sentí sobre mi cara el dulce elixir de su excitación.

Se había corrido justo sobre mi cara y mi lengua tomaba todo lo que ese gran chorro de sus fluidos caía sobre mí.

Nos miramos a los ojos, su mirada oscurecida por el deseo, la lujuria y el gran orgasmo que ella misma había alcanzado.

Ve algo que le guste, Señor Cullen?

Pero con un demonio, le conteste con rabia, celos y odio!

Como puedes preguntarme eso?

Y presentarte asi, desnuda y hacerme esto!

No le gusto, Señor Cullen?

No!

Entonces le va a gustar esto!

Se acercó a mí y me beso, era un beso cargado de deseo y lujuria.

Pero lo que yo sentí…fue….amor….fue tal vez fue amor?

La bestia contesto por mí.

Tú no te enamoras Cullen y ni remotamente puede llamarse amor a lo que tu sientes!

Mordía y besaba mis labios.

Su lengua saqueaba toda mi boca, dejando en ella su sabor y marcándome como suyo.

Bajo de nuevo a mis tetillas y se deleitó allí, las mordió con fuerza y las chupaba cual sediento en un desierto.

Yo solo gemía y mi respiración era entre cortada.

Nooooooo….le decía!

Bella, nooooooooooooooo….detente!

Jugo con mi ombligo, hundió su lengua y modio y siguió mordiendo.

Ajhhhhhhhggggggggggg!

Su saliva en mi era lo más glorioso en esta puta vida.

Siguió a mis caderas, jugo con su saliva en ellas y luego le dio la atención a mi pene con su boca y con su lengua.

Ajhhhhhhhggggggggggg! Diablos Ajhhhhhhhggggggggggg!

Su lengua en mi pene, su boca, su saliva.

No aguantaba más.

Era lo más erótico que había visto!

Succiono con fuerza mis testículos!

Ajhhhhhhhggggggggggg! Maldita sea

Ajhhhhhhhggggggggggg!

Maldición!

Mi respiración, mis gemidos.

Y de pronto su lengua penetraba en mi culo.

Pero que demo…..

Ajhhhhhhhggggggggggg!

Mis fuerzas se iban yo gritaba.

Gemía como loco!

Bella, noooooooooooooooooooooo!

Me voy a correr, Bella!

El entrar y salir de su lengua de mi culo, era mortal!

El subir y el bajar de sus manos en mi pene, no aguante más y me corrí!

Mi semen salió a chorros hacia su boca!

Mi dulce Bella, chupaba mi pene cual golosina azucarada.

Luego me observo y se pasó su lengua por sus labios y los lamio!

Gemí ante esa imagen!

Luego se subió encima de mí, sujeto mi cabeza con una de sus manos y me agarro fuerte del cabello y me dijo:

Mi…ra…me Edward– dijo Isabella con palabras cortadas

Tengo tu sabor grabado a fuego en mi mente…en mi boca y en mi lengua.

Mientras decía esas palabras, su coño rozaba con mi verga.

Excitándola de nuevo, sus fluidos y los míos se confundían en ese ritmo que ella profanaba sobre mí!

Y se bajó de mi cama, se colocó su abrigo y dijo desde la puerta de mi habitación!

No es no, Señor Cullen!

Las llaves están a su alcance, puede quitarse las esposas cuando guste!

Que pase buena noche, Señor Cullen!

Y se fue…se fue!

La bestia reía…ajajajjajjaajajajjaajajjaj…..ajajajajajajajajaja

Tuche…..Cullen…..vaya dejavu…..en el que te encuentras!

Te han violado en tu habitación, en tus propias narices.

Esa pequeña niña es todo un demonio!

Mi ira y mis celos aumentaron…sonreí….a ella la dejaría hacerme lo que ella quiera….pero esta me las pagas Isabella Cullen…esta me las pagas!

Las mismas palabras que yo le dije a ella en una ocasión me las había repetido.

Que me haces….Isabella…..que me haces!

Mi debilidad tiene nombre y apellido y eres tu maldita bruja de los infiernos!

Eres tu Isabella Cullen!

Yo también se jugar sucio Isabella…

Les diré a todos que eres mía….

Ya no serás mi amante….

Serás mi mujer a la vista de todos…como Dios manda…

Mi esposa…..mi mujer!

Mi anillo en tu dedo, tu anillo en mi dedo hasta que la muerte nos separe! Y mi hijo creciendo en tus entrañas.

Y la bestia reía a carcajadas….ajajajajajaajjajajaj

Ajajajajajaajjajajaj asi será Cullen….asi será!


	16. Chapter 16

Holaaaaaaa a todas….seeeee están que me matan pero no podía entrar a mi cuenta y hasta ahora lo logro….perdonnnnnnn!

Aquí está el capítulo….

La historia es mía sale de mi cabeza, pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 16: El Pasado No Perdona**

Habíamos regresado a New York, estábamos almorzando todos en la casa de mis padres, todos podían sentir la tensión entre Bella y yo.

-Cómo te sientes, Bella? -le pregunta mi madre a Isabella, en tono muy cariñoso.

-Bien, señora Esme -Dormí todo el viaje. ¡Gracias!

-Bien, familia quería comunicarles algo! –dije.

-Dinos Ed, que es lo que pasa! -contesta Emmett.

En eso mi celular empezó a sonar, asi que me excuse con todos y Salí del comedor para contestar la llamada!

-Habla Cullen, que desea!-conteste.

-Señor Cullen? - Soy yo Bill Buchanan`s!

-Ahhhhh…que tal Bill, como has estado?

-Pues Señor Cullen, he tratado de localizarlo desde hace varias semanas y no había podido hasta el día de hoy! - Se ha presentado ciertos acontecimientos que nos han alarmado en estos últimos días.

-He estado de viaje en Brasil, por eso no me había podido localizar!

-Perdone la pregunta Señor Cullen, solo? - o con Isabella y con su familia?

-A que debe su interés, Bill? -le conteste!

-Señor Cullen, esos acontecimientos involucran a Isabella!

-Pues le aconsejo que me informe lo que pasa.- ¡estaba empezando a impacientarme!

-Bueno, hace meses atrás localizamos a un hombre llamado Draco, jefe de una de las organizaciones de contrabando de armas más grande del mundo. Decidimos ocultarle esta información a Isabella, usted sabe porque, el tipo estuvo involucrado en la muerte de muchos agentes de la UAT hace un año.

-Aja y que pasa con eso?

-Señor Cullen, lo habíamos atrapado y decidimos que era mejor llevarlo a una cárcel de máxima seguridad, al hacer el trasladarlo, fuimos atacados y el logro escapar.

-Y que tiene que ver Isabella en esto?

-Señor Cullen, ella mato a uno de sus hombres de confianza Riley Beers en un interrogatorio, Draco Cedric, juró vengarse si la encontraba y darle caza como a un animal.

-Entiende lo que le digo!

Eso me callo como un balde de agua fría, mi mujer estaba en peligro!

-Bill, puede reunirse conmigo hoy en mi despecho, necesito que me cuente todo y todo es todo Bill. No me vaya a ocultar nada.

-Con gusto señor Cullen!

-Está bien Bill, lo espero en mi despecho a eso de las 4 de la tarde, le parece bien?

-si señor Cullen, me parece bien!

-nos vemos más tarde!

Colgué la llamada, algo dentro de mí me decía que esto está mal, no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuera ella.

Y si le pasa algo?

Y si ella moría?

Volví al comedor donde todos estaban enfrascados en una conversación trivial referente a Brasil y sus hermosos paisajes. Yo solo tenía ojos para ella, vigilaba cada movimiento que hacía, cada suspiro, cada risa.

Ella me miraba de reojo, estaba nerviosa e incómoda y yo con esa mirada de psicópata que tenía y solo para ella.

Ella mi punto de partida.

Ella mi punto débil.

Ella mi punto de ebullición.

Ella mi catástrofe.

Ella mi obsesión.

Ella mi tortura.

-Si me disculpan todos, me retiro tengo asuntos que atender en la oficina.

Me estaba levantando de la silla, cuando observe que Bella hacia lo mismo.

-A dónde cree que va señorita Swan?

-voy con usted, señor Cullen!

-No! Tiene el resto del día libre.-Asi que Sam la llevara a su casa y yo me voy con Dean en la limosina, está claro o tengo que explicárselo de nuevo?

-Edward, no seas tan grosero con Isabella, es tu asistente y solo hace su trabajo no tienes por qué tratarla asi!

-Madre, cuando quiera tu opinión la querré, por el momento no te metas! –Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, ten mucho cuidado como le hablas a tu madre, eso no te lo voy a permitir! –Me contesta mi padre un poco enojado.

-Adiós a todos.

Me despedí no quería un enfrentamiento en estos momentos, Salí de la casa y le di instrucciones a Dean y Sam de lo que debían hacer y los puse sobre a viso.

Llegue a la oficina con sentimientos encontrados, esperando a que Bill llegara y me informara que era lo que sucedía; mi secretaria Ángela entraba y salía de la oficina; entre número, cuentas, gráficos. No podía concentrarme en nada. Deje los papeles que estaba revisando en mi escritorio y me pare a caminar de lado a lado como un león enjaulado.

Tenía que pensar que hacer, como actuar si algo le pasaba a mi mujer….si mi mujer…allí volvía mi sentido de posesión hacia a ella.

Sonó uno de los teléfonos asi que tome la llamada.

-Si Ángela?

-Señor Cullen, el señor Bill Buchanan´s está esperándolo aquí afuera, dice que tiene una cita con usted a las 4 de la tarde.

-Que siga Ángela!

-Como usted ordene, señor Cullen.

Entro Bill por la puerta con un semblante muy serio y sombrío.

-Señor Cullen, como ha estado.

-Dejémonos de formalismos Bill y vamos al grano. Que es lo que pasa con la señorita Swan?

-Vera señor Cullen, usted sabe que ella era agente en la UAT y que después del ataque terrorista fue trasladada al FBI y estando allí, mato a un hombre en pleno interrogatorio y dentro de las instalaciones. Por eso fue trasladada aquí.

-Sí, algo me comento mi jefe de seguridad de eso, pero no le puse mucha atención en ese entonces.

-Su nombre Riley Beers, hombre de confianza de Draco Cedric, jefe de una de las organizaciones de contrabando de armas más grande del mundo. Este delincuente tuvo que ver con el ataque que sufrió la UAT, donde hubo daños tanto materiales como humanos, entre ellos el jefe del grupo elite del UAT su nombre James Gigadent. Su prometido!

Esas palabras hicieron que mi furia se apoderaba de mi…su prometido!...su maldito prometido!...su puto prometido!

-Queeee?

– Maldición.

–Con un demonio.

–Queeee?

-Su prometido trabajaba con ella?

-Si señor Cullen. Su nombre James Gigadent jefe del grupo elite del UAT.

-Y los dejaban tener un romance en una de las agencias de seguridad más importantes del mundo? –No estaba prohibido eso?

Yo caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado a punto de saltar sobre algo y esa victima seria Isabella Swan.

-No entiendo señor Cullen, no vine hablar sobre la vida personal y privada de la agente Swan!

-No!

Pero con un demonio fue mía y nunca me lo dijo nunca me lo dijo, se iba a casar con otro hombre, otro hombre iba a ser su dueño y no me lo dijo!

-Señor Cullen, lo que le digo es que ella está en peligro, este hombre juro vengarse de ella; me entiende?

-Su prometido, está muerto entonces!

-Sí, señor Cullen, eso hace más de un año.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

El sonido de teléfono celular me saco de mi infierno mental en el que me estaba consumiendo. Lo sacó del bolsillo de mi pantalón y contesto.

-Habla Cullen!

-Señor Cullen, habla Sam!

Y mi cuerpo se tensó, con lo que me conto Bill y la llamada de Sam el miedo inundo todo mi ser.

-Paso algo, Sam?

De inmediato puse el altavoz. Y mire a Bill con cara de angustia, el entendió el mensaje. Y estaba atento a la comunicación que yo sostenía con Sam.

-La verdad no señor Cullen, bueno, algo le sucede al auto hicimos una parada en un supermercado y compramos algo para comer y ahora no arranca y estamos esperando a que llegue la grúa por nosotros. Por eso la señorita Swan llegara un poco tarde a la casa.

-Bien Sam, mantenme informado. Y colgué.

Tome el teléfono y llame a mi secretaria Ángela y le dije que necesitaba a Dean con urgencia que subiera cuanto antes. A los tres minutos aparecía Dean y el resto de mis guardaespaldas en mi oficina.

-Nos necesita, señor Cullen?

-Si Dean, lo que pasa es que…

Sonó mi celular o través y era Sam, puse el altavoz.

-Sam, que es lo que pasa, Sam?

Al otro lado solo se escuchaban jadeos y el sonido del auto tratando de ser encendido, Bill y yo nos miramos.

-Sam?

–Maldita sea Sam, porque no respondes?

Cuando de repente se escucharon ráfagas de bala impactando al auto.

-Sam, con un demonio contesta mi puta pregunta!

-Que putas está pasando?

Sonidos de balas iban y venían, era lo único que se escuchaba.

-Señor Cullen, nos atacan…..nos atacan….señor Cullen!

-Dean! – Dije.

-En eso estamos, señor Cullen! Ya envié refuerzos. –me contesto.

-Bill! -Y él estaba pegado de su teléfono llamando a los federales y enviando más refuerzos.

-Señor, no lo lograremos son demasiados! –Dijo Sam.

-Sam? Sí señor, entrégale un arma a Isabella, -ordeno Bill.

Solo se escuchaban las ráfagas de balas y mi corazón prendía de un hilo, yo esperaba lo peor, en esa oficina en medio de órdenes y medidas de seguridad estábamos siendo testigos de la más siniestra escena.

Los protagonistas? Mi obsesión, mi locura y mi guardaespaldas siendo atacados.

Y entonces escuche su voz llamándome.

-Edward?

Y de pronto se escuchó una fuerte explosión.


End file.
